


Complicity

by Paisleylace



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Mystery, Shadi makes a critical error, Shadow Game Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisleylace/pseuds/Paisleylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, before Battle City. Shadi decides to take matters into his own hands and eliminate the spirit of the Ring before he causes any more trouble. Meanwhile, Ryou sees something he really shouldn't have. Tender/Stockholmshipping. Other pairings undecided. This is a repost from my fanfiction.net account of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So this is the first chapter of Complicity, which was first posted on FF aaall the way back in April. It's very rough around the edges, but I can't bring myself to rewrite it. It's what got me into writing fic after all! To me it's nostalgic and like all nostalgic things, you kinda cringe but you still like it at the same time.

* * *

In the moments before he woke up alone and surrounded by darkness, Ryou could've sworn he saw the spirit of the Ring baring his teeth at the trespasser. A man in a turban, looking both too young and far, far too old at the same time.

He'd appeared out of _nowhere_ as Ryou fixed himself tea, pointed a comically large key at Ryou's head without a word, then suddenly they were no longer in Ryou's apartment. Sort of. Ryou could somehow still feel the scratch of the frayed carpet against his cheek, had felt himself falling to the ground and heard the mug he'd been carrying shatter.

There were two Ryous. Or rather, Ryou and the spirit who wore his skin with a face twisted in fury, standing in a green void and clouds swirling at his feet. Before Ryou could react to the sight of seeing the spirit again - 'in the flesh' so to speak - the stranger materialized between them, key now safely back at his side.

"The Ring may have marked you as its destined master, but this creature has tested my patience for the last time. Begone, boy. I will return for your soul room shortly."

And that, as far as the stranger was concerned apparently, was that as the darkness surrounded him. He was entirely cut off from the spirit, a freedom he would've killed for before. Now that he'd apparently gotten his wish, all he could feel was panic. Who was this man? Why was the spirit so _angry_? What did he want?

Where had he been sent?

Ryou was no stranger to wandering the recesses of his mind at this point and he liked to think he'd memorized at least a few notable landmarks. Like the part where the green void became a murky turquoise, or the particular swirls of fog that meant a sudden drop into nothingness, or that one dot of red that reminded him of a loose pixel on a monitor. This complete and utter darkness however was something he'd never seen before. Perhaps he'd crossed over into the other Bakura's mind. Or maybe this was where all his 'lost time' went, memories discarded by the spirit so Ryou would never know what had been done in his body. Small mercies from the spirit, he supposed.

Or maybe, he was in the Ring itself.

The air grew warmer, drier and mustier as he walked for what felt like hours. Slowly, so slowly he almost thought his eyes were just playing tricks at first, the path began to define itself. The echo of his bare feet on stone, a narrow passage with unyielding stone walls that at times forced him to exhale before moving else he get stuck. Dust and cobwebs coated him from head to toe. Eventually the path widened, turned to spiraling steps beneath his feet, steep and narrow and crumbling at the edges.

He could tell he was going down. How far, he didn't know. The urge to turn back grew with every step, but so did the urge to stay as far away from the man with the key as possible. Plus, he was simply curious. His mother had warned him this would be the death of him someday.

At the bottom of what he could only pray was the last coil of the steps, lights flickered. The orange warmth of a fire, perhaps a torch. He could barely keep up with his own feet as he bolted for it. Ryou found himself in another stone corridor dotted with torches, this one ending with one room that bathed the walls in warm orange. He blinked at the sudden brightness, then quietly swore as the dirt on his face fell into his eyes.

As he rubbed his eyes, he could hear something that wasn't his own breathing for once, which he only then noticed had grown so rapid and shallow he thought he would faint.

The rumbling crackle of a fire far larger than the torches on the walls. Screams, curses and children and adults alike crying in fear. The screech of metal against metal. Above it all, the incessant droning of an old man speaking - no, _chanting_.

Ryou took a deep breath and stepped forward.

* * *

 

Bakura could only growl at the man - Shadi - as his host's soul blinked out of sight. He'd forgotten that it wasn't just the Rod that was capable of entering someone's mind. Part of him had always wondered if his presence shielded the host from outsiders besides himself. Apparently not, judging by the steely glare that followed his every move. Shit.

"The boy is safe within the Ring - once I am finished here, he will once again have full control of his own body. The conclusion of this battle has already been decreed by fate. Spirit, you will interfere no longer."

"Eat a dick!"

A harsh beam of light erupted from the Ring on his chest shooting straight for the invader. A similar beam intercepted it from the Key, but he knew he still held the advantage. On his own turf and without having to limit himself lest the host be caught in the crossfire, Bakura didn't have to hold back at all.

At least, until the second beam shot out from Shadi's side, which caught and ignited his sleeve as he dodged. The air itself seemed to hum as a second millennium item emerged and materialized itself in the invader's free hand. Bakura tore off the sweater before the fire could spread and spat at the ground where it burned to ashes.

The Scales.

Bakura cursed his host for hiding the Eye in a box under the bed when he'd discovered it, as well as himself for not forcing control and retrieving the item sooner. If it had only stayed in his pocket! Shadi focused both beams at him, his expression infuriatingly blank for someone who was facing the embodiment of darkness.

Two items against only his Ring quickly took its toll. Bakura felt his knees buckle and he sank to the floor, the light from his Ring winking out of existence.

"It is over, Spirit. Return to the shadows of your birth and may you never-"

The void around them shuddered and shook, sending Shadi flat on the ground. The almost deafening pulse of a heart beat, rapid with adrenaline. A familiar presence filled the air and the temperature plummeted around the two combatants.

_I'm surprised at your timing Host, but surely it'd be in your best interests to let him win. Where were you?_

Silence greeted him.

_Host. Answer me, I know he hasn't bound your tongue._

**_Be quiet._ **

If Bakura had been a pathetic mortal, he might've cowered at the voice that echoed through his very bones. He'd _never_ heard such venom, such unrestrained _fury_ in his host's voice. Even when he'd discovered the Eye in his possession and almost threw the Ring into a sewer.

He could see Shadi glancing around as if trying to find the host - evidently he could hear that voice as well. Judging by the growing paleness that spread across his face, Bakura might just have his advantage back.

Part of the void behind Shadi began to split and fragment, revealing the host who stumbled as he walked towards the two. Bakura could see grime that stained his whole body, the sweater he always wore torn and frayed almost to nothing. He was trembling, hands clenched into fists so tightly Bakura wondered if he'd start seeing blood trickle from his palms. He'd been crying, judging by the smeared tracks under his eyes. What the hell had he seen in the depths of the Ring?

Whatever it was, his face was blank now, almost as blank as Shadi's had been as he took in the sight of Bakura and the intruder. At least, until he laid eyes on the Key and Scales _._

The void erupted and shattered around them, barbed wire like striking snakes trapping Shadi completely. The wire squeezed at his arms, puncturing his flesh and threatening to break bone. A tempest of burning hot wind and dust burst around them, thick with the stench of molten metal. Why it made Bakura want to retch, he didn't know.

Eventually, Shadi had to yield. The Scales and the Key fell from his hands and Bakura wasted no time in snatching them up, taking no small measure of glee in Shadi's choked protests even as the winds burned him. He couldn't ignore such an opportunity, even with his host's bizarre behavior.

_(Where did you find this strength, I wonder...)_

With the items safely away from Shadi, the tempest surrounding roared and somehow picked up speed. His turban was soon snatched away and even from his distance Bakura could see the grit eroding his skin. The tempest did nothing to the host as he approached Shadi however, as if he were the eye of the storm. The host crouched in front of Shadi, his face hidden as his hair fell forward, unaffected by the raging gusts. He said nothing.

"Child, _listen_ to me. What you saw within the Ring wasn't the truth. This thief will ravage your mind and the world unless I defeat him here and now. Release my bonds and you could have a normal life again, free from this madman."

Shadi's pleas seemed to trigger a reaction in the host. He surged forward, grabbing his hair and pulling Shadi's face close to his. A single length of the wire crept along his arm and wrapped around Shadi's neck. Finally, he spoke, his voice suddenly back to his normal softness as dead silence fell around them.

**_Tell me how the Millennium items were made._ **

Bakura stopped breathing.

* * *

 

Ryou blinked and he was back in his apartment, face planted firmly on the floor. Steam rose from the spilled tea, staining the already stained carpet further. Methodically, he picked up the shards of his mug and threw them away. He blotted the tea with a dish rag.

He checked that the front door was locked, twice, then another time just to be sure. Then he turned out all the lights and crawled under his bed. There was a box hidden there, behind the scattered pages of a dozen rejected Monster World concepts and old manga.

The Millennium Eye did nothing as he picked it up. No pulse of ancient energy, or the groping threads of some ancient spirit desperate for contact. It continued to do nothing as he moved it to a much larger box, one that now held the Key and the Scales, which were also silent. Covering the artifacts with some spare sheets, he pushed it back under his bed.

Ryou sat still for a while after that, staring at nothing in particular. It felt like hours, more than long enough for Bakura to get tired of waiting for him to do something. He usually kept their soul rooms closed off from each other, cutting off communication entirely. Now seemed as good a time as any to open up.

_Host._

_Host?_

_Say something._

**_... Is there really anything to say, Spirit?_ **

_Call me Bakura. For what it's worth, I would've told you myself. One day._

**_Alright. But you're lying._ **

_Oh?_

**_It's okay. I don't know why, but I can see why you wouldn't like talking about that, especially to someone like me._ **

_Oh._

**_How... how could they do that to their own people? Even the children!_ **

_That's easy, they stopped thinking of them as people. It happens all the time - hell, it's probably happening right now somewhere. Children don't stay children forever. They grow up and seek vengeance on the ones who wronged them._

**_What kind of shitty excuse for a pharaoh doesn't question an entire village vanishing the same night the Millennium items appear?! That priest, he said to keep it secret from the pharaoh..._ **

_Did you just swear?_

**_... Sorry._ **

_Don't get all coy with me, host. I just watched you shred someone's soul into chunks. Relax, I've never heard you talk like that before, that's all._

**_..._ **

_And it clearly wasn't the ENTIRE village. I'm still here._

**_..._ **

_Y'know, I think this makes you the first person in thousands of years to learn the truth about these items._

**_I am?_ **

_Yeah. Gotta say, it was pretty impressive._

**_W-what?!_ **

_What did I just say about relaxing? I'm talking about your rage. It's the same rage that's kept me going all this time. You were destined to wear this ring - it makes sense we'd react the same way._

**_Thank you...?_ **

_Don't mention it._

**_I'm sorry, by the way. For making you relive those memories._ **

_... I'll be fine. In fact, I feel better for it. It was a timely reminder of what this is all for._

_Tomorrow, we make plans for the remaining items. You get to bed._

**_But..._ **

_I won't let you dream, I promise._

**_I can see their faces._ **

_What?_

**_Not the villagers. I see my friends. Amane. My father. They're reaching out to me to help them but I can't! I just can't! All I can do is sit there and pray I don't get spotted and pulled in with them!_ **

The Ring flashed and Bakura stood alone in the apartment. His host was - no. He'd earned his name. Ryou was damn near hysterical in his soul room, so much so that it was affecting their body. He couldn't blame him though.

Oh, that rage was certainly something he knew well, that much wasn't a lie. But Ryou didn't know how right he was when he accused Bakura of lying. When had he forgotten the slaughter and desecration of his people? When had he forgotten that he'd forgotten?

Why couldn't he remember anything else?

He sighed and reached into his pocket with trembling fingers, drawing out Ryou's deck and rifling through it. 'Invitation to a Dark Sleep' might do the trick. The shadows swarmed around him like a warm blanket, flowing through his body and into Ryou's soul room. In seconds, the boy was out cold. The robed figure on the card appeared before Bakura, bowing as it faded away. Of course, that meant he couldn't switch back without cancelling the card's effect and reawakening his exhausted host.

Both their souls had been stretched to near breaking point today. It wasn't something he felt like repeating every again.

Until tomorrow, then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two's unofficial title remains 'Electric Boogaloo'. I've still never seen the movie.

* * *

 With atrociously tangled hair and a mouth so dry he might as well be back in Egypt, Bakura stumbled out of bed the moment he felt the sun hit his face. Sleeping with a physical body wasn't something he was used to and his host - _Ryou_ , get it _right_ \- was the most annoying kind of morning person. Ryou's body might have been wide awake, but Bakura's mind was not and the two just couldn't synch as he stumbled into everything. Ryou had some sort of supernatural ability to stay up all night playing with his Monster World campaigns or online games, but only needed a few hours to be ready for a full school day, much to the chagrin of his sleepy classmates. There were several reasons why he'd never permanently possessed the boy and having to pretend to be that unreasonably energetic every morning was a big one.

Eventually, they'd have to talk, he mused as he rummaged through the cupboards looking for something vaguely food-like that he didn't have to cook. It had been a week since the Scales and Key had been obtained, but Bakura had spent that time telling himself and Ryou that they'd make plans for the rest of the Items 'tomorrow' in lieu of actually making any, letting Ryou distract himself from what he'd seen by burying himself in school work. They'd barely said a word otherwise.

He could always block the link between their souls. Leave Ryou cut off from him again, so he'd never have to deal with him and he could pretend that nothing had ever happened and keep making his own plans. Like it was before, when he only called to Ryou out of sheer courtesy before taking over and even then only rarely. But almost the moment the thought crossed his mind, he recoiled from it. Shadi's brutally beautiful last moments flashed before his eyes and part of him wasn't sure that Ryou wouldn't be capable of breaking through anyway. It wasn't like Ryou hadn't broken his control before.

Another part of him just plain didn't want to. Ryou found memories that Bakura didn't even know he'd lost. And when he found those memories, he didn't keep them as a bargaining chip, or use them to weaken him against Shadi. Before, Bakura knew he was a thief and that he wanted the Millennium Items, but that was it. Ryou helped him remember _why_ , then slaughtered someone who stood in his way while Bakura was still reeling from the influx of memories. Ryou could've destroyed him too at that point. But he didn't.

Bakura decided that he had an actual ally now, not just a puppet who he poked and prodded into doing what he wanted if he didn't just grab the strings, who tried to subvert him at every turn. At least, he thought he still did. For all he knew, Ryou might change his mind and decide life was easier back when the Millennium items were just solid gold and unpleasantly haunted.

...

This was ridiculous. He was the embodiment of darkness and the last heir of Kul Elna, yet here he was fretting over having a simple chat with a mortal brat.

_Time to wake up._

* * *

 

True to Bakura's word, Ryou had yet to have a single dream ever since the incident, even if it meant he always woke up in the kitchen and with his cupboards thoroughly rummaged. He bit into the brick of dry instant noodles that he discovered his hands holding. Better than the raw lasagna had been the first night, when he was too dazed to realize what he was eating.

But Bakura could do nothing about his nightmares if they happened while he was awake. No matter what he did, the awful visions still plagued him. Worse, he couldn't predict when or where they'd hit. People he'd never said more than a word too suddenly took center stage in his mind as they died.

They however were nowhere near as horrific as what he would see of the people he cared about. Even now he could picture Yugi desperately trying to escape, his hair ablaze and the skin on his face bubbling and _melting-_

_I can see that too y'know._

**_You can?_ **

_We're linked in a way we weren't before. Don't take this personally but I'd prefer not seeing your LIVING friends where my DEAD family were._

There was a pause, like Bakura was waiting for him to say something else. A pang of guilt shot through Ryou. That's right. His friends were alive and well.

_We're gonna have to work on the whole 'doing the exact opposite of what I tell you' thing._

**_I'm sorry..._ **

_That too. Quit apologizing so much or I'll stop believing you mean it. Nightmares are nightmares, I get that, but you don't have to drag me along for the ride._

**_I can do that?_ **

_You need to consciously keep me out. Or ask me nicely not to eavesdrop._

**_Does it go both ways?_ **

_I guess so._

Another pause, no less awkward than the last as the conversation apparently ended. Ryou remembered that the night before, Bakura had said something about making plans for the other Millennium items. Was that the cause of his hesitation perhaps? Maybe he didn't know what the other ones were, the ones that weren't the Puzzle.

_Could you tell what I just thought?_

**_No, not at all. What was it?_ **

_That you're still in your pajamas and I'm pretty sure your first class started ten minutes ago._

**_What?!_ **

* * *

 

**_Unbelievable._ **

_Do I look like someone who cares what words like 'weekend' mean? Deal with it._

He had a point, however little Ryou wanted to admit it. That didn't make Ryou feel any less stupid about rushing to school on a _Sunday_. He slumped against the locked gate, red faced and panting like he'd just ran a mile, which in fairness he had. At least it was still early enough that the only witnesses were distracted joggers. The Ring was safely tucked under his short sleeved shirt, woefully inadequate for the weather.

Thinking of the Ring reminded him of the others. He sighed to himself as he began the walk back home, his breath turning to mist in the chilled morning air. It wasn't like he could convince Yugi or any one of them that Bakura was totally a good guy now, cross both their hearts and hope to die. He was after the Millennium items, which would include Yugi's puzzle, so technically that kind of made him their enemy by default, while Shadow Games historically made for less than stellar first impressions. Ryou also knew he'd bloodied his hands already with Pegasus, though rumors of him recovering from an inexplicable coma were flying around.

Still, the urge to tell someone, anyone, about Kul Elna ate at him. There was the slimmest chance that they might feel the same as he did, or at least understand and empathize enough that they wouldn't interfere. For all he knew, the spirit of the Puzzle was another person from Kul Elna, one who's soul remained just intact enough to bind themselves to the gold that stole their blood. Then again, surely he would've recognized a fellow 'survivor' the moment they met. Perhaps he was just fortunate enough to not remember anything.

No such mercy had been offered to the spirit of the Ring, he noted. Ryou had barely made it through a single night without help after just seeing it, while Bakura had been carrying the weight of all those souls alone for at least 3000 years. Being passed from owner to owner, stolen, bartered, traded. Lost and found and lost again until finding his way to Ryou...

**_Hey, Bakura? What were your other hosts like?_ **

_What other hosts?_

**_Before you met me, I mean._ **

The Ring hummed against his chest and he felt it grow warm. The needles twitched against his skin like spider legs, the points resting with a feather touch on the scars where they had skewered him so viciously before. A week ago, just the thought of those needles touching him again would've terrified him. Now though... Now it was almost comforting, like the Ring was trying to apologize for biting the hand that fed it.

_You're the only one I've ever said anything to. The Ring burned the rest._

**_That almost sounded like a compliment._ **

_You -_

The sputtering of a motorbike engine slowing to a stop crept up on Ryou, preventing him from hearing whatever Bakura had yet to day. There was a pulse of irritation, then the warmth faded and the Ring might as well had been nothing more than a lump of rapidly chilling gold against his skin.

Honda and Jounouchi were waving at him. Jounouchi was scrunched up in the bike's side car, a stack of newspapers precariously balanced between legs that were far too long for such a small seat.

(Jounouchi roars and bites the arm of the soldier trying to snap his neck, taking a spear to the gut for his efforts. Honda is already dead, flies with no fear of the burning heat just a few feet away crawling across his eyes. They're thrown into the gold together.

Ryou never knew how selfish he could be.)

"Mornin' Bakura!" Jounouchi grinned. "What's with the uniform? Did ya forget what day it was or somethin'?"

"I might have." Ryou mumbled, letting a hint of petulance slip into his tone. Hopefully the small smile he pulled into place would keep them from questioning that too much.

"You're wearing the summer uniform when there's a blizzard warning on for the whole region." Honda said sternly. "You've been weird all week. What's up?"

"One of my neighbours has a guest with a new baby for the week. I-it's been tough getting a good night's sleep so I've been a bit scatterbrained. I almost gave the bus driver a Duel Monsters card instead of a ticket the other day!" Ryou said with a soft chuckle.

Part of Ryou was shocked, not at how easily the lie fell from his lips, or even how easily they seemed to believe it, but how perfectly timed the wind's chill kicked up to disguise his hesitance as just a reaction to the cold. Honda and Jounouchi were flinching at the chill too, their faces flushing red.

"Tough break man. We'd give you a ride to your place, but there ain't much room on board." Jounouchi said, gesturing to the stack of papers.

"AND you've got the spare helmet. No offense Bakura, but nobody gets to ride this baby unless they suit up." Honda ordered, gesturing to his own helmet with a flourish he normally didn't see outside of duels.

"That's alright, I could use the walk anyway. I'll see you later."

Ryou waved as they drove off. Jounouchi waved back, but Honda didn't. He sat rigidly on the bike, back straight. When they reached the stop lights, Ryou saw Honda lean over to Jounouchi. He couldn't tell what was said, but he did see Jounouchi flinch before they turned the corner.

* * *

 

Ryou's apartment was blessedly warm when he finally managed to make his numb, trembling fingers cooperate with the door and his keys. Pulling off most all his clothes except his shirt and boxers and leaving them in the hallway, he scrambled under his sheets, sighing as heat enveloped him. It wasn't lunch time and his bed was still warm, so it was perfectly alright for him to hop in for a quick catnap.

Except he couldn't.

The Ring glowed and rattled around his neck. Bakura's spirit took shape before Ryou's eyes and clambered onto the bed beside him. He wasn't corporeal as far as Ryou could tell, more of a bizarre translucence. He looked just like Ryou, except for sharper eyes and the way his hair flared. And, of course, the confidence oozing from every pore. Ryou might've been intimidated, if it weren't for the way his body clipped through the covers like a glitching video game character falling through the ground.

_I'm betting two hours._

**Three. What are we betting?**

_How long it takes before your friends show up here for tea and a casual interrogation. That brown haired one, he thought you were different somehow._

**_That's because I am. I'm not the same person I was a week ago. I know things they don't now._ **

Something seemed to flicker across Bakura's face, but Ryou didn't catch what it was. Bakura leaned closer to him - if he were solid, their foreheads would be touching. His eyes were closed and Ryou fought the urge to close his too. The spirit didn't seem to notice how close they were.

**_So t-that doesn't mean he knows you're still here._ **

_He suspected my presence as far back as Duelist Kingdom, today probably just confirmed all his worst theories. What drove you to come up with such a ridiculous lie in the first place?_

**_I panicked. Did you want me to tell them the truth?_ **

_No, but what you told them might as well have been._

Ryou stayed quiet. He'd exposed Bakura before they'd even began. He was such an _idiot._

Bakura could hardly contain himself. All this time, he'd been worrying about Ryou's loyalty wavering, when it was so ironclad the boy was upset at the thought of not lying well enough to his own friends! Why the hell he hadn't thought of doing this sooner eluded him - he could've had the Puzzle in his grasp months ago if he'd just kept his cool and not lashed out to try taking everything in one go.

Impatient thieves were dead thieves. How the hell could he forget something as basic as that so easily as well?

He looked at Ryou then - when did they get so close together? - and noticed the little self pity party the miserable lump under the covers was throwing. He could probably use a little patience, especially when the admonishments Ryou drowned himself in slipped his guard and appeared in Bakura's mind.

He was sure all the boy's friends thought otherwise, but nobody could be crueler to Ryou than Ryou himself.

_You're not an idiot, you just need practice._

**_You could hear that?_ **

_I did. Remember when you asked me about my old hosts? Wanna know why I picked you?_

**_You said the Ring burned them all. I feel like I should be disturbed that that, but I'm not. Is that weird?_ **

_Probably, but you're weird anyway so who cares? But enough about that. I could tell you were worth keeping, that you were meant for me, the second you put me on. When I entered your body, it was like what you felt getting into this bed after all that awful cold. It was wonderful, right? I didn't feel that with anyone else in thousands of years. Just you._

Maybe there was some power in his voice he wasn't aware of. There were no words from Ryou, but there was a bright red blush creeping across his face as he nodded.

_That's why you're not a pile of ashes right now. You're too cozy!_

There was a startled snort from Ryou now, his shoulders suddenly trembling as he covered his face. It took Bakura a few moments to realize he was trying not to laugh. It was hard to believe this was the same Ryou who'd torn a spirit as persistent as Shadi was to pieces from sheer force of will. He'd have to watch out for that.

**_Thank you._ **

He'd have to watch out for that too.

The smile vanished as the doorbell rang, over and over - if there actually was a new baby next door, it'd surely be screaming the whole apartment complex down. Ryou leaned up and over Bakura to check the clock, the needles of the Ring dangling across Bakura's face.

**_Not even an hour._ **

_I still win, my time was closer._

**_Alright, I guess that's fair. What do you win?_ **

_I'll think of something. After we deal with them._


	3. Chapter 3

How is it that I once again failed to remember to say that this fic has so far followed the Manga canon, besides Bandit Keith falling into the ocean rather than dying?

* * *

 

Ryou stood at the door for some time, listening to the door bell peal on. He wasn't sure what to do, and to be honest he wasn't sure if Bakura did either. He could lie and say that the Ring spirit was truly gone for good, concealing Bakura entirely as best he could. He could lie in a different way, say that Bakura HAD been the one in control at school, but this time Ryou had figured out how to fully control him and was just allowing him some freedom out of pity. Or Bakura could answer the door and plead his case as fully reformed by his trip to the shadows, judging by the whole 'trying to go to school like a responsible possessive ghost' thing.

Or he could tell them the truth.

_Like hell are you doing that._

**_What? Why not?_ **

_Do you really think they'll believe you? Or me, for that matter? They'll think I bewitched you and I won't listen to anyone who denies my family's deaths._

**_..._ **

_Just pretend you aren't here, since it's causing you this much grief._

**_If you hadn't noticed, I'm a bit of a shut-in. There's not exactly a lot of places in Domino for me to be hiding in._ **

_Good point. Pretend you're with a woman._

**_Excuse me?_ **

_Pretend you're with a man? You don't even have to lie for that one._

**_I'm not doing either of those!_ **

_Solo?_

**_Oh my god._ **

_You could open the door all wanton and desperate. Like this._

**_Don't you dare!_ **

The image of himself, skin flushed and glistening, emerged regardless. Clad in a loosely buttoned white shirt just barely caressing the top of his thighs, he trembled as he leaned against the door frame with a breathless sigh. 'Oh, I-I wasn't expecting company. Come in~'

**_Bakura!_ **

The fake Ryou pouted and vanished from his mind. Ryou could've sworn his whole body was blushing.

**_That was obscene. Why would you even think of that?_ **

_I get bored. Then again, I don't want you getting jumped by your friends. You were right, bad idea._

Ryou rubbed at his face a little, trying to force the blush away as well as the other thoughts about his friends jumping him that Bakura actually wasn't responsible for. Those were going straight into his brain's shame folder, which was cleverly disguised as a trash can.

The doorbell had stopped ringing, but he could tell from the creaky floorboard outside that it was just the one person. Jounouchi always seemed to find one-on-one chats with Ryou awkward so it probably wasn't him, Anzu was the kind of person who'd introduce themselves before the door was open, while Yugi was simply far too small to make those creaks.

That left Honda, who thankfully wouldn't feel the need to fill the air with chatter. Though he could feel Bakura bristle at the thought, he was also the one most capable of taking Bakura on physically. He could probably bench press a car if he had to.

He wasn't sure how to feel about that, actually. If Honda was expecting a fight from Bakura, he'd probably end up getting one regardless of what was actually said. Or worse, there was always the chance he'd pick a fight with Ryou himself, as much as the thought sickened him. Ryou knew he wasn't built for a drawn out brawl like Jounouchi and Honda were.

_Settle down. There's no way he'd lay a single finger on you and I wouldn't let him if he tried._

**_You're right, that was silly of me. Honda always seems more of a tank than a DPS kind of guy anyway._ **

_A what now?_

**_Never mind._ **

Time to face the music, no matter what it was. At least the blush was gone.

"Hey, Honda. I was wondering if you'd be coming over today..."

At least, that's he would've said if the man standing at his door was Honda.

As it was, he barely had time to finish the first word before pain erupted from the side of his head, his world tilting. A sharp scrape of fire where the back of his head caught the latch.

He heard two things just before the darkness claimed him. One was the startled shriek of Bakura, which was suddenly silenced by the second sound. The snap of the leather string that held the Ring around his neck as it caught on the door knob.

The man caught Ryou before the boy hit the ground, hoisting his limp body over his shoulders. Then, he leaned over and picked up the Ring, which had fallen into the hallway outside the apartment. Bakura fought a wave of revulsion that crawled through him as the man's sweaty fingers wrapped around the Eye of Anubis. Then the Ring was flying through the air as he was thrown back in. He bounced off a bookshelf to the floor, several heavy books crashing down on top of him.

The single needle that wasn't being crushed under books thrashed uselessly against the carpet. He could still see Ryou, who lay motionless. Red stained his hair and Bakura wondered why the sight of so little blood left him burning with the same fury as when he remembered the innumerable stains that coated Kul Elna.

The door closed with a click as it locked.

_You gotta be shitting me._

* * *

 

Two hours later, the doorbell rang again. Sounded like a real crowd out there.

"Hey, Bakura? You home? It's us!"

The door handle rattled. "Open up!"

"Calm down guys, we don't know if he's even here."

"Sure he is Anzu. Where else could he be?"

_Well Ryou, looks like you won the bet after all. And you really DO need to get out more._

As it had been for the last two hours, only silence greeted him within the soul plane. Something within him was burning; it had only gotten worse and worse as Ryou was presumably taken further away.

He could track Ryou down with that burn, if only he could get free of the damned books. He could roll, maybe.

"Gimme a credit card, I got this."

"Jounouchi, that doesn't work with this kind of lock."

"She's right. I'll just kick it open and we can pay the landlord for the damage later! It's an emergency!"

"Wait, Honda! Don't!"

The hinges rattled and groaned. Two, three bangs later and they gave in, revealing Ryou's frazzled little friends gawking as the door hit the ground. They tried to lift it back into the frame, squabbling with each other over exactly who would be paying the landlord and with what money. They were lucky the rest of the floor was apparently too busy to notice one of their neighbor's homes was being broken into for technically the second time that day.

_I should submit this whole building to a Shadow Game for that._

Suddenly, Bakura remembered the other Millennium items hidden in the apartment. If the Puzzle was anything like the Ring, it might sense the Items hidden under Ryou's bed. That would be a headache of gargantuan proportions - they probably wouldn't hesitate to add him to the pile. And then what would they do to Ryou?

He didn't have a choice, he had to get their attention on him before they went snooping. He drew in enough magic to reach down the hallway, exhaled and let it pulse out, like sonar. Far too much panic slipped into the pulse for Bakura's liking - it almost felt like he was begging for help. Which he wasn't.

Yugi froze and the Puzzle pulsed back - he felt equal curiosity and suspicion cross between them. The boy turned to face the shelf, then he looked down and spotted the Ring, his face paling. He was still the little Yugi, the one who was slightly less annoying to deal with than the Puzzle spirit, but it was only a matter of time before they switched.

He could've sworn his eyes met those of the Puzzle spirit through the Wadjet and Anubis symbols as the others turned to see what was wrong. They flinched as they saw the Ring. He waved with the free needle.

_Yo._

"Is the Ring... moving? By itself?" Anzu said. Honda was glaring at him so much he wondered if the metal frame of the Ring would bend from the force of it, while Jounouchi flattened himself against the wall as far away from the Ring as physically possible. He looked like he was about to faint.

"That's the creepiest thing I've ever seen," He stammered. "Don't get too close to it Yugi! It only wants trouble!"

_I'm with him. Don't touch me._

"This means the Spirit came back after all..." Yugi murmured as he began to pick up the books that crushed him. "I thought we'd banished him for good last time. I guess the ties between the Ring and whoever the Spirit is are stronger than we thought. And Bakura too..."

_Don't fucking touch me!_

Yugi hesitated before his fingers reached the Ring - maybe the frantic skittering of the needle put him off. He swallowed, then pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around his hands like mittens, carefully picking the Ring at the top to stay out of reach of the needles. They twitched a little, as if determine they were in fact free, before stilling entirely. "There we go... I think since I'm not actually touching the Ring, he can't possess me."

Bakura could have kissed Yugi. The violation of the Ring touching the skin of anyone who wasn't Ryou was something he never _ever_ wanted to feel again. Maybe it was different for the Puzzle, since it was designed to be taken apart and put back together. If it had been the same for the Puzzle spirit, surely he would've been driven over the edge years ago with all the failures who couldn't solve it groping at the shattered pieces of his soul.

Yugi turned the Ring until the Eye of Anubis faced him. "What's happened to Bakura?"

He would've dearly loved to give them a detailed description of the slimy old fuck who'd stolen from the Thief King, but the needles of the Ring could only handle so much complexity. He concentrated on the burning feeling and could sense the needles responding in kind, jingling as they tried to zero in on the only clue he had. They pointed out to somewhere in Domino.

"Are you saying he's out in the city somewhere?"

"Don't trust him too much," Honda growled. "This could be a trap. For all we know, he's sent Bakura to the shadows himself. Or maybe, Bakura's trying to run away from him. We should just trash the thing and do him a favor."

The needles shuddered and pointed straight at Honda, who flinched back, but then steeled himself and clenched his fists. Yugi had to hold back the Ring with a cry as it lurched towards Honda like an angry dog on a leash.

_Stop wasting time yelling at me! I'm trying to find Ryou and you're being completely useless!_

The grip on the Ring tightened. "Calm down, spirit of the Ring. You too, Honda. This is getting us nowhere."

_Oh, fantastic. You showing up is just the icing on the cake for my awful day._

The other Yugi was the one in control now. Bakura let the needles pull towards Honda a little more out of sheer spite, then they resumed the task of finding Ryou. It would've been much simpler if the other Yugi hadn't started carrying him back to the door. It was throwing him off.

_Wait, the blood! Ryou hit his head when the guy punched him._

One needle broke away from the other four and pointed at the door latch. The other Yugi followed its direction, immediately spotting the faint trace of red and the white hairs that were stuck to it. The others soon followed.

"Oh shit..." Jounouchi whispered, figuring it out first. "Some creep _stole_ Bakura!"

 _"_ But why?" Anzu said. "What would Bakura have that someone would want enough to kidnap him? There's not even a ransom note."

"Besides the Ring, I don't know." The other Yugi said with a frown. "The door was closed when we got here and nothing else looks like it's been touched. So, whoever did this only wanted Bakura AND got him to open the door for him."

Honda grimaced. "Maybe whoever did this said they knew his dad. He's not around a lot right? I don't think I've ever even met the guy."

_You're all over thinking a classic smash and grab. Stop thinking about motives and let's GO! You're all useless!_

"What are we all standin' around here for?! Let's get the car and the bike and go!" Jounouchi yelled. "The Ring's showing us where Bakura is, so I say we follow it and crack some skulls!"

_Okay. I could get to liking this one._

* * *

 

Bakura could think of few things more humiliating than this. Shoelaces and a prayer tied him to the front of Honda's motorcycle, following the direction given by the Ring's needles. The other three were following in a car, driven by Yugi's grandfather - his slow driving probably the reason it had taken them so long to arrive in the first place. It felt like they were crawling through the city. He half wanted to stab the expensive looking headlight he was stuck on top of and shatter it, especially when they went over potholes and everything jolted, but he settled for scratching what little paint he could reach instead.

The air was freezing against the Ring's metal, causing him to shudder within the soul plane.

He wanted to go back to the warmth of the morning.

_Whoever took you will regret it._

* * *

 

"I trust you are comfortable, son of Dr. Bakura," a disembodied voice crackled over the intercom. It was distorted, like it'd been pitched and layered over itself a dozen times. This was the first sound he'd heard for hours that wasn't his own ragged breathing. "This is where you'll be staying for the foreseeable future."

Ryou said nothing, not trusting his voice not to waver as he curled up on the stained mattress. The room had no windows, while the door looked to be locked electronically, no handles or keyholes to pick. The lights were dim, old fluorescent bars casting a sickly yellow glow over him. They flickered when the intercom blared to life. The only other thing in the room was a camera, that followed his every move.

His head hurt. He'd touched the back of it earlier and his hand ended up tacky with drying blood. It had trickled down to his shirt, staining his collar.

"Wounds to the head bleed terribly, but they often look far worse than they actually are. Still, it's for the best that you don't try to push yourself. Rest assured that if I wanted you dead I would have done it by now."

But that didn't mean he wouldn't kill Ryou later. He couldn't tell how long he'd been here, both when he was awake and for when he'd been unconscious.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say? A message for your father perhaps? It's only a matter of time before your disappearance is noticed, after all. He'll be on the news pleading for your safe return in no time."

He hadn't spoken to Dr. Bakura for almost a year, hadn't seen him in person for two more. It should've bothered him more, but it didn't.

"Now Ryou, I believe you own something rather... valuable. Could you please show me the Millennium Ring? It's rather important."

The Ring? The weight of it was absent from Ryou's chest. Nothing answered him when he shouted into his soul. Something cold and dark slithered behind his forehead at the thought of whoever this person was getting their hands on Bakura, although that could just be the concussion talking.

"Now, Ryou. I know you aren't deaf. Show me the Ring."

There was someone else in the room with the speaker, he could hear them muttering. Then a loud bang, like someone had crashed their fist into a table.

" _You what?!_ "

"You said you wanted this kid, didn't say anything about bringing a goddamn piece of jewelry along for the ride. Looked like gaudy tourist shit anyway. And here I thought you had taste."

"You worthless _cretin_. Here's half of what you've earned. Return with the Ring for the rest. Now!"

"What's so goddamn special about the Ring?"

"Nothing you need to know. Just go get it. Don't fail me again or you'll get a personal demonstration of what the Ring does to the unworthy!"

"Whatever..."

Heavy footsteps, maybe steel toe boots? A door slammed.

"Ridiculous... My sincerest apologies for having to witness that, Ryou. It's so hard to find people who don't ask questions in this line of work, I'm afraid I have no choice sometimes but be grateful for the chaff of society."

This stranger loved to hear themselves talk. If they spoke with a little more flamboyancy, Ryou would have sworn blind that Pegasus had kidnapped him.

"Perhaps you'll be a little less reticent tomorrow. I do hope that when my... friend returns, I will get to see a demonstration of the Ring. Good afternoon, host."

The intercom clicked and buzzed with white noise, then went silent as the lights in his room flickered out, leaving Ryou in total darkness.

It wasn't so bad. He'd stopped fearing the dark the moment he'd turned it on Shadi, devouring the power that coiled around and sank into him, sending wonderful, agonizing shock waves through every nerve. Something within him warmed at the memory, the same thing that had been so cold before. He'd have to remember to ask Bakura about that later.

Unbeknownst to Ryou, his kidnappers or his friends, a Shadow Game began to take shape.


	4. Chapter 4

The save file for this chapter is 'shitgetsweird.txt'. Because this is where the AU part _really_ kicks in.

* * *

 

Night had fallen over the city, bringing with it a light snowfall that thankfully cleared the roads. They still hadn't found Ryou and Bakura was _tired._ Why was Domino so goddamn huge? It was taking all he had to maintain his grip on the burn of Ryou's loss, the cold leeching his strength and the constant motion of the motorbike throwing him off. Correcting the direction after every turn of the awful traffic and dead ends they'd had to find their way back out of was draining what energy he had left after manifesting in front of Ryou that morning. Using this much magic for so long wasn't something he was used to doing. He could feel the Ring's needles dip and tremble just with the effort of keeping them pointing in the right direction.

The world lurched again as Honda pulled over sharply, ignoring the direction of the needles and forcing Yugi's grandfather to stop as well. The break let him refocus himself at least, but the needles moved sluggishly and resisted his magic. He could hear the others questioning Honda as he doubled down on his target, their voices dampened by the snow on the now empty streets. He tried to ignore them, he couldn't waste energy on them.

Honda ruined that plan by poking him with a stick he picked out of the gutter, messing with the needles like he was playing with something dead he'd found in the street. "The Ring's busted, guys. Look, the needles are all droopy - they're useless."

_Wow, fuck you too._

Yugi took the stick from Honda's hands before he could aggravate Bakura any further, giving him a disapproving look. Smart kid; damn shame he was attached to the Puzzle or Bakura might've considered tolerating him. "I wouldn't call it busted, but the Ring definitely doesn't look so good..."

"It's _metal._ It looks like _metal._ "

_Metal and the blood, bones and souls of an entire village - close enough, Honda._

Something seemed to strike Jounouchi, shock creeping across his features. "You guys don't think something's happened to Bakura, do you?"

"Don't get us all worked up for no reason, there's no way... The Ring would've reacted, right?" Anzu said, looking at the Ring.

For a split second, Bakura wondered the same thing. That second lasted precisely a second too long as far as Bakura was concerned.

No. Anzu was probably right and Jounouchi was being an idiot. If Ryou was dead, surely the trail would've gone cold by now and he'd be acutely aware of the need to find a new perfect host, even if it took him another few thousand years. Then again, that was before the Puzzle had been solved. Who knew what could happen now?

Speaking of the Puzzle, why was Yugi staring at it with that weird face? Was he wondering if the Puzzle would feel it if he died too?

A triumphant yell from the car suddenly broke the silence of the street and Yugi's grandfather waddled over, a compass in his hands.

Yugi took it, holding the little device in front of the Ring and taking note of something on it before handing it to Anzu. He shivered a little as he pulled off his jacket and lifted the Ring up the same as he did back at the apartment. He held the Ring in front of his face, with the same weird face he'd used for the Puzzle. It reminded him of Ryou whenever he remembered Kul Elna.

Yugi had _no_ right to make that face and it rankled him. Enough that he couldn't stop himself from using what energy he had to point one of his needles straight at him, like a scorpion's tail. Yugi took the warning and didn't get any closer, but he did start talking.

"You don't need to keep pointing anymore, okay? We have a compass and since we know what direction we have to take, we can follow that instead. Like, you can tell us if Bakura moves, obviously, but you should focus on getting your strength back. Bakura might need help from all of us and since you're back, I guess that includes you, so, um... Just take it easy for a while and let us handle everything."

His voice trailed off towards the end, like his brain - or more likely, the Puzzle - had just reminded him of the inherent ridiculousness of trying to be nice to the spirit that had already almost killed him once. And all his friends too.

Spite was a wonderful motivator, but he only had so much to go around. Letting the needles finally drop was as much a relief as it was a disgusting humiliation and he barely had time to realize just how much magic he'd used when the bliss of unconsciousness swept over him.

* * *

 

**_Other me, you felt that pulse from the Ring right? When Anzu and Jounouchi were talking about Bakura?_ **

_I did, but we can't assume that it means anything. He's a master of deception. I don't doubt that he'd be good at faking emotions too._

**_I'm not so sure._ **

_Why is that?_

**_Could you hear the words too? They were such a jumble, I could barely make them out but..._ **

_Words? You heard his voice in your mind? Like he'd possessed you?_

**_No! No, not like that - I like to think we'd both know if he was sneaking around in here. It was more... I can't explain it, but I just don't think he meant to send them. They didn't make any sense at all. I don't think it's possible for anyone to fake that kind of panic._ **

_Nothing that's happened today makes any sense, partner._

**_You're right about that. One phrase stuck out more than the rest... 'Not again'._ **

_..._

**_Other me? Do you have any ideas?_ **

_I still think he could be faking it. However, it IS possible that he may have lost someone before. He may have bonded with a previous host, only for them to die. It would explain why he's so cruel to Bakura, if he is constantly being compared to someone the Spirit loved, only to fall short. Grief can destroy people; just look at Pegasus. But that doesn't explain his zeal for searching for Bakura._

**_Maybe he didn't want to become close to Bakura in the first place, so he wouldn't be hurt again if he died, but couldn't help it? God, this whole mess must be bringing back some awful memories. I wish we could talk to him without risking Bakura being possessed again, or anyone else for that matter._ **

_Bringing back memories... I can't say I'd want my memories returning, if it would mean putting you in harm's way._

**_I wouldn't want to hurt you either._ **

_If I lost you like this, I can't say I wouldn't act the same as him..._

**_I don't think our friends would let you end up like him. It's a shame he didn't have anyone like them around. Maybe the two of you could've been friends._ **

_I doubt that._

* * *

 

What was the phrase? 'Criminals always come back to the scene of the crime?'

He'd always scoffed at it before, but now here he was, waltzing back into the relatively ritzy apartments like he'd lived there all his life to pick up a trashy ring for his even trashier boss.

What the hell was so special about something that looked like it had thousands of identical brothers stuffed into arcade claw machines every day? The gold was shoddy and tarnished even to his untrained eye. Hell, it probably wasn't even real gold, just painted scrap metal. As if some random kid in Domino would have anything worthwhile on him - especially a random kid who lived on the seventh floor of an apartment _with a broken elevator, oh my god_.

Maybe it was sentimental. The boss seemed weirdly fixated on the brat at least, though they didn't look alike in the slightest so his 'long lost loose end' theory was dead. And that didn't explain the world ending if he didn't get his tacky ring.

Bah. He wasn't getting paid to think about that - then again, he was lucky to be getting paid at all.

Hopefully this kid was getting paid somehow too. Because the broken door resting on the wall looked _expensive_. This kid must be having the worst day of his life! First kidnapped by one pair of assholes and now broken into by some other asshole!

He glanced around, listening for any movement from the neighbors and stairwell before stepping inside the apartment.

The ring was gone. The ring was fucking _gone._

Maybe it was worth more than he thought. Bah. He wouldn't be getting paid for this.

Since there was no such thing as an honorable kidnapper, he decided he might as well cut his losses and ditch the creep. No skin off his nose if the kid died or not, if the boss hadn't killed him already. That guy down at the docks would probably help him out, if he asked. Hell, if he remembered he might drop off an anonymous tip to the cops once he hit international waters.

* * *

 

A blast of fluorescent lights jolted Ryou from his slumber, though they seemed dimmer than before he fell asleep and couldn't hold their glow for more than a few seconds without flickering. Static burst from the intercom and he awaited the voice of his kidnapper. He couldn't tell how long he'd been sleeping for, but he knew it hadn't worked as exhaustion wracked his body. At least he didn't feel cold, which was odd given that all he had was a shirt and his boxers - oh god, he'd answered the door in his _underwear_. What if it HAD been Honda? Or one of his neighbors?! He'd never live that down, he'd have no choice but to move. Preferably across the planet.

Ryou was half aware of the static that continued to blare as he calmed his internal meltdown about almost having the most embarrassing moment of his life. Sometimes it shifted, like a radio being tuned and just missing the right frequency. There was a metallic whining noise that grew louder the more he tried to ignore it, but nothing coherent managed to make it through.

The camera's light was on - he waved at it, then pointed at the intercom and crossed his arms over his chest like an X, shaking his head. Then covered his ears for good measure.

Nothing. The camera didn't move, the static and the flickering kept going. The high pitched noise as well - if anything it got even louder, not muffled in the slightest by his hands.

His head still hurt, the ache he'd tried to escape with sleep reminding him of its existence with a vicious throb. The noise really wasn't helping.

It stopped. Not the noise, the pain. Like a switch went off in his head. He could feel the cut on his scalp and the swollen bruises around it, but there was nothing other than the sensation of his fingers touching his skin when he should've felt agony from lightly pressing his nails into the wound.

Then all he could feel was sharp cold. His eyes rolled back into his head and Ryou passed out, a trickle of blood trailing from his nose.

* * *

 

Unfortunately for the kidnapper, he was a player in the Shadow Game. You don't just _give up_ on Shadow Games.

Unfortunately for the Shadow Game, the shadows weren't exactly sure what sort of Game they were playing. The one who'd called them had neglected to give them any rules, or an ante. There _had_ to be rules, there _had_ to be an ante, or the Shadow Game could never start and therefore could never end.

It was almost insultingly easy to loop the stairwell to keep the attempted quitter busy - technically it wasn't really his fault there was no game to play, so they couldn't let him go. There was always the chance he'd reconsider and decide to play after all. He might even win!

They waited patiently for their new favorite caller to set the terms. Oh, they liked him, even if they'd only known him for a little while. His voice was so nice and soft and polite when he reached for them and wasn't that wonderful, he actually SPOKE instead of just taking from them! It didn't matter what he called them for really; whether to shred a vile interloper (the rule for that first Game was 'tell the truth' and the ante was escaping the caller's mind alive - a simple game but the intruder lost nonetheless by refusing to answer. What a pitiful way to lose!) or just to warm him in the darkness as he slept, they were happy to answer.

**_I miss Bakura._ **

_(/We miss him too/let's miss him together/_ )

They loved the boy, they really did and they were more than happy to keep a sweet little thing like him company as he dreamed, but he absolutely had to set up the Game soon. He clearly didn't want to send them away, so he had to have something in mind. The anticipation was lethal.

Oh? Was the caller awake? Was he ready for the Game?!

Oh _dear_ , that simply wouldn't do - how was the caller supposed to come up with a good Game if he was distracted by such pain?

Healing wasn't something the shadows had tried for a long time. It couldn't still be that hard, right? Just burn away the parts that hurt and leave the parts that didn't, right?

But burning _hurt_ humans.

But it had to be done. Perhaps they should numb it first... In immediate retrospect, not their brightest moment.

(/ _I tried my best/since when were you a healer/idiot/don't be rude/at least he's not dead right/did we check/_ )

If the caller was unconscious, they definitely couldn't start the Game. Did they numb his brain too much?

(/ _He's BLEEDING/that was all your fault/we're so sorry/please don't send us away/we didn't mean to we promise/we still want a game/)_

They would just have to wait for him to wake up again. They'd waited hundreds, if not thousands of years between Shadow Games before. They could handle a few more hours. Maybe the thief would show up and play too, or the man with the pretty silver hair or the boy who'd fainted last time they met, the poor thing. They didn't like the other boy though. Hopefully he wouldn't show up.

...

Where _was_ the thief? He was part of the shadows too. Why was the spirit within the Ring nowhere to be heard? They couldn't reach him, wherever he was, no matter how hard they tried.

The shadows gathered around the caller's mattress, crawled under his clothes and slipped through his skin. They could sleep until he woke up and demand an explanation from the thief when he arrived. It had better be a good one.


	5. Chapter 5

When I first posted this, it was the longest chapter and I felt super proud about it. Now this is an average length chapter... @-@

* * *

Ryou decided that he was getting rather sick and tired of waking up in the same dingy room, with no Ring or friends or even kidnappers in sight. He was sick and tired of being _tired -_ even after this last impromptu nap he didn't feel any more energetic. The lights had simply given up apparently, leaving him in darkness that almost felt tangible against his skin - he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face. Even the camera had apparently turned off, the red dot nowhere to be seen. At least it was quiet.

His head still pounded, fiercely at first, but then an odd warmth fell around it and the ache began to soothe. Like someone had wrapped a blanket around it.

Or their arms.

Yep. That was definitely the feeling of fingers running through his hair, dancing delicately around the swollen wound. A small part of him tried desperately to believe that he'd been found, that he was just lying half-awake in a hospital bed somewhere in Domino having his injury examined by a gentle doctor.

Then he broke into a coughing fit, suddenly acutely aware of his dry throat. No chance of pretending he was still asleep now.

At least it was still quiet.

_(Hello!/took you long enough/are you well?/let's play a game!/we have players and everything waiting!/what do you want to play?!)_

Oh come _on_!

His annoyance faded almost instantly when he felt his skin prickle. The darkness surrounding him was _moving._ Indistinct shapes twirled and writhed in his vision, flickers and flashes of deep indigo and dark red dancing around. There were no eyes, no faces, not a hint of anything humanoid whatsoever but he knew the darkness was watching him anyway.

Games? Players? Did it mean a Shadow Game? He hadn't really been in one of those since the Monster World incident. Ryou blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Anything to get _whatever it was_ as far away from him and his hair as possible.

"Hide and seek!"

The thing seemed to ebb and flow like the ocean around him, as if it was pondering what he said.

_(Hide and seek?/never heard of it/it's a children's game of course YOU haven't/don't listen you're not THAT old/do you want to be it?/can we be it?!)_

"N-no! I... uh... Give me a moment, I don't mean a normal game, that would be over too fast and you want to play for a while, right? I mean, you've been waiting all this time, it would suck if it ended too fast."

Ryou knew he wouldn't stand a chance hiding from whatever this thing was - how do you hide from the shadows when you're already in the shadows? Neither would any other mortal soul caught in the Game, however. Better to have one person hunted than all of them, even if the other players were more than likely his captors.

"It's more like a... a reverse game! The players have to find It in order to win. Anyone who finds It will become another It, and finding any It means you win."

_(Oh/you can be It first then/that sounds the most boring/wanna hunt/what's the ante?/we need more rules)_

"The game doesn't end until all the players have found It. If anyone tries to make it so that nobody else can find It, that's cheating. You can't hurt each other either, but players can help each other if they like and once you've become It you can hide anywhere you like so long as you can still be found and - "

_( **WHAT'S THE ANTE?!** )_

A razor sharp spike of red fury blasted through Ryou's mind and he scrambled his way across the mattress until his back hit the wall behind him, screaming as he burst into hysterical tears. The shadows coiled back as he trembled, the mattress briefly illuminated by the overhead florescent bars before they were swallowed up again by the darkness. The impenetrable wall of nothingness pooled at his feet, smokey tendrils crawling out to coil around his ankles and calves, dark as Indian ink yet translucent. The tendrils pulsed to the rhythm of a calm heartbeat against his skin, warm and gentle, like they had when they were wrapped around his head.

_(Now look what we did/did we scare you?/we're sorry/please tell us what happens to the loser/that's all we need to know/oh dear please don't cry)_

Ryou wrapped his arms around his knees, trying as hard as he could to calm himself and not touch the things that crawled around his legs. A tendril brushed against his damp cheek. It almost felt like a hand, if he closed his eyes. What little courage remained after that horrible screech of anger managed to force its way into his voice.

"There isn't really a way to lose this game. The game doesn't end until everyone is It. I guess that could be the ante, couldn't it? If a player can't find It, the players can't leave. That's a pretty big ante, right?"

That should keep anyone drawn into the Game safe, at least for a while. He doubted the shadow would ever consider breaking the rules by trying to hurt the other players, and this way meant that there wouldn't be a chance for anyone to be left behind in the darkness. Of course, there was always a chance that the shadow would try to keep the game going forever by simply refusing to become It... He couldn't impose a time limit though, or who knew what could happen to anyone who wasn't It once they ran out? Not only that but surely even the shadow would get bored or run out of magic eventually, right?

_(But that's BORING!/let us keep the last one to be It/let's-)_

"I-I don't care if it's boring! I've given you a game, the rules and the ante! I'm tired and hungry and I wanna get this over with so I can go home!"

It occurred to Ryou even before he'd finished yelling that interrupting the darkness that surrounded him was maybe not the brightest idea.

Or maybe it was, because the cacophony of voices seemed to finally stop. Either the shadows had accepted his terms, or he was about to be very painfully devoured. When his limbs remained intact, he decided it had to be the former. Probably.

"Please give me a minute to find somewhere to hide. Then everyone can start looking for me."

An odd clicking noise erupted from the door as the tendrils popped out its hinges, crushing the thick metal with ease. Ryou was free to leave the room, finally. He didn't want to chance leaving the building he was in entirely however - the shadows might think he was trying to break his own rules.

He ran through the halls as best he could, fighting waves of dizziness with every step. They seemed to stretch out further and further, never ending. Eventually, he just picked a room at random and slammed the paper door shut behind him. It looked like a room fresh from the 1700s, aside a few modern appliances on the tatami. Stacks of archaeology and history books and loose paper littered the floor as well, a heavy oak desk visibly straining with the effort of even more books and knick knacks that balanced on it.

He didn't need to keep track of when the minute was up. Like completing a circuit or turning a gear, once one part of the shadows began to move, the rest moved and pulsed as well. Ryou curled up into an even tighter ball underneath the desk, waiting for the shadow or another player to find him. He wasn't sure which one he'd prefer.

* * *

 

Bakura found himself rudely jolted into consciousness by the icy bare skin of some unworthy idiot touching the Ring. He lashed out, the needles striking to pierce whoever _dared_.

"Woah! Easy, easy! Calm down."

_What am I, a horse?! Get your hands off me! It's cold!_

"Jounouchi, I don't think you covered your thumb."

"Oh. Oh no! You guys don't think he was tryin' to possess me, do you?!"

"I think he's just mad that you woke him up. I'd be mad too - your hands are freezing!"

The offending thumb was removed _finally_ , being pulled away by Honda and shoved into a thick mitten. Yugi took up the Ring next, deigning to hold it by the shoelaces that now replaced the broken cord. Anzu poked at one of the needles with her own gloved hand. "Sorry about that, Spirit. We didn't mean to wake you up that way, but we need you to check if we're close to Bakura. We've been following the compass for a while now but we think we might've gone too far."

At least the girl's apology sounded sincere, though her face betrayed her caution. His magic was somewhat sluggish, but nowhere near as bad as before, probably just not liking the cold. Now where had that burn gotten too? His needles span as they tried to focus, but the sensation was weak.

So weak, that he dared say they had to be close. They had ended up on the very outskirts of Domino, almost hitting the forests surrounding the city. The road was choked with snow and there were no tire tracks, only footprints - apparently they'd had to abandon the car and the bike somewhere else and go on foot the rest of the way in the dark. The old man wasn't with them either.

There was a house, down a long driveway, the only one in sight. Well, more of a small mansion, a traditional looking house compared to the more modern city of Domino. The burn faded to almost nothing as the needles focused. Ryou _had_ to be there.

No guards. No gate. Absolutely nothing prevented them from wandering right up to the front door of Ryou's apparent kidnapper. He could feel the group's incredulous eyes on him; clearly they weren't familiar with the phrase 'hiding in plain sight'. Trying to hide something only makes it look even more suspicious, after all.

Then he felt it. He was damn sure that Yugi felt it too, because he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening. The others didn't seem to notice until they bumped into him that something was wrong. Could those without the Millennium Items really not see the swirling darkness that lurked behind the door?

It was a Shadow Game. A goddamn Shadow Game, which meant either whoever stole Ryou had their own Millennium Item, or that Ryou had somehow summoned the shadows himself. Either way, not good news - he'd dwell on how the fuck someone like _Ryou_ was capable of doing that later. Ryou was a mortal and the shadows looked like they filled the entire house. The strain of a Game that size on his soul could kill him regardless of winning or losing.

Yugi took a deep breath, his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry everyone, but I can't let you come in with me. From here on, it's me, the Puzzle and the Ring."

"What? You can't be serious!" Jounouchi growled. "We should stick together, who knows what could be in there?"

"He's right, plus what if the Ring tries something?" added Honda.

"It's too dangerous to bring you inside! There's a Shadow Game going on and people who don't have Millennium Items can't take that kind of pressure. Even people w _ith_ them can only take so much." Yugi trembled as he spoke.

"Hey, I know! Remember when we managed to connect our hearts to Yugi back in his duel against Pegasus? Why don't we do the same thing for Bakura? We could protect him that way until he finds his own way out! That way, maybe you don't have to go in at all." Anzu said triumphantly.

The four of them nodded and put their hands together, closing their eyes. For a long time, they were completely silent and Bakura could only bristle in frustration. Every second wasted out here could feel like hours to someone stuck in the shadows.

Honda was the first to crack open an eye. "I'm not the only one not feeling ANYTHING, right?"

Jounouchi pulled away, turning to slam his fist against the door of the house. "Dammit... Bakura's gotta be okay or the Ring would let us know. What the hell's goin' on!?"

Anzu held her hand to her chest. "We managed to reach Yugi when he was dueling Pegasus. Why can't we reach Bakura the same way?"

_Because the Bakura you knew isn't the one in the Shadow Game._

Yugi bit his lip, glanced down at the Puzzle and gave an almost unnoticeable nod. Then before anyone could react - including Bakura - he slipped the shoelace cord around his neck. The Ring clattered against the Puzzle and there was a bright flash of light.

Bakura could do nothing but cry out as his soul was twisted and stuffed into a body that didn't _fit_ , that didn't want him as much as he didn't want to be there. But letting the Ring destroy Yugi as it had all the other unworthy hosts had wasn't an option, as badly as every single inch of his soul screamed to let it burn the boy down to ashes and escape the agony. Ryou would never forgive him if he hurt Yugi and they'd be even further back than square one.

He had to endure.

When he came to, he was lying down. He wasn't the only one - the Puzzle spirit was nearby, looking exhausted but awake, watching him. They lay in what looked like a labyrinth, only the ground was coated with the familiar clouds of Ryou's soul plane, while the walls and doors shimmered with opaque greens and blues. They must have merged soul planes.

One door stood apart from the others. That had to be the entrance to Yugi's soul room, untouched by Bakura's own soul.

_'Please try to keep a grip on that thing's powers, Spirit. It was quite tiring holding it back while you were unconscious.'_

_Shut up, it's automatic. You try being shoved inside the wrong body and tell me you wouldn't let the Puzzle do the same goddamn thing. Why don't you tell me why your host apparently has a death wish?_

_'My PARTNER had faith in my ability to withstand it. It's not exactly pleasant to share a body with someone like you either.'_

_Tch._

On the outside, Yugi staggered, but managed to regain his balance. He looked down at the Ring and the Puzzle and sighed in relief. "I can't believe that worked." He turned to his friends, but his happiness faded at the sight of Honda's wary face.

"Is that you Yugi?" Honda said, his entire body tense.

"It is. But I guess that's hard to believe, right?" Yugi replied, his shoulders drooping.

"Nah, I can tell. Look at his eyes," Jounouchi grinned. "As if that Spirit could look at us like that! You be careful in there, alright?"

Yugi blinked owlishly, then smiled with a little blush as Anzu and Honda nodded in agreement with Jounouchi. "Thanks guys!"

_'Don't mock my friends.'_

_They're not YOUR friends, they're Yugi's._

_'We'll just have to agree to disagree there.'_

"So, how exactly are you supposed to get in?" Anzu asked. "If the Game's already started, then you need to join somehow."

Yugi stared at the door. He hadn't thought that far ahead. Truth be told he hadn't really thought about that at all. He felt the Ring's needles slide against his clothes and silently prayed that the sharp points wouldn't deign to cut him. They pierced Bakura's skin easily enough, clothes would be even easier...

_Seriously? He doesn't have a plan?_

_'I'd like to see your idea.'_

_Easy, brute force. As tired as we both are, we've still got two Millennium Items. That should be more than enough raw power to break through the barrier and join the Game._

_'And after we're inside? We don't even know what kind of Game we'll be joining.'_

_One step at a time, other Yugi._

_'That's just a euphemism for, 'I have no idea, let's wing it'.'_

_No it isn't._

_'Yes it is.'_

_Is not._

**_Can you both please not bicker? If we're going into the shadows, I think my partner should take over. He can withstand it better than I can. Besides, I'm not sure how to channel the powers of the Ring and the Puzzle._ **

_'Good idea.'_

The Puzzle spirit's image blinked and shuddered before steadying himself. Yugi, the true Yugi, stood there now, gazing at the merged soul plane with wonder.

**_It's kinda pretty. Like everything's been carved from jade or something. I wonder what this fog is..._ **

_You're weird._

**_Hey!_ **

The other Yugi suppressed a growl at the Ring spirit's unwarranted insult. He raised the two Millennium Items in each hand. The needles of the Ring began to sway at his call, the points clicking together with a chime, while the Puzzle glowed. None of his friends could see it, but they could sense something surrounding Yugi like a shell.

The door wasn't locked as he tested the handle. He didn't know what his friends could see, but as far as he was concerned there was only darkness beyond the threshold. Perhaps once he was inside the Game, he'd be able to see the real interior of the house.

He closed the door behind him, leaving Anzu, Honda and Jounouchi in the snow outside.

The darkness flowed around them, probing at the shield with every step Yugi took into the house. As he thought, the shadows eventually gave way to the actual house, though they lurked everywhere they could - wherever a normal shadow would've fallen, only pitch black darkness remained. There was no sign of Bakura, or anyone else within the house, but they had to be here somewhere.

* * *

 

As the team of Yugi, the other Yugi and Bakura gazed into the shadows, they were unaware of the shadows gazing back, following their every move with confusion. This wasn't part of the Game, but it wasn't cheating either since the caller had never said nobody else could start playing. Anyone could become 'It' after all, that was in the rules.

They could sense the thief, the boy who'd passed out the last time they met, and the boy they didn't like. All three would make fine players regardless!

The shadows tried to explain the rules, but the intruders didn't seem to hear them. The shadows didn't like that - how could they play the Game if they didn't know the rules? That's not fair, they might cheat without even realizing and suffer a penalty without knowing why! They'd just have to hope another player could explain it to them.

* * *

 

_Hey brat, didn't you pass out the last time you entered the shadows?_

**_Don't call me a brat! I did, but once the other me took over again my body was alright in the end - once the Game ended, my soul was fine too. Hopefully the same will hold true for Bakura, though I can't say I'm happy with the idea of letting you possess him again._ **

_It's a little late for that don't you think?_

**_I really thought we freed Bakura from you in the RPG, but I guess you just fell asleep again. When did you wake up? Did Bakura put you back on again?_ **

_Ugh. Call me Bakura and the person you call Bakura 'Ryou'. Ryou's his name and Bakura is mine, so that way we won't confuse each other. As for when I came back, well -_

**_What?_ **

_What? It's my name. I know, I'm damn lucky right?_

**_..._ **

_Got a problem? Quit staring at me._

**_You know your name._ **

_Huh?_

**_The other me - he doesn't remember anything. For a long time, he just assumed he was part of me, I think._ **

_... Huh._

**_That's all you have to say?! What else do you remember? Who were you? Where did you come from? Do you remember how you ended up in the Ring? Please tell me!_ **

_Woah, settle down there shortstack. I didn't say I remembered much else and I don't feel like sharing what I do know with you. I don't remember the other you, if that's what you're trying to lead up to._

**_Oh, sorry. Does Baku-... Ryou know what you won't tell me?_ **

_He does._

**_Would he tell me? Or the other Yugi?_ **

_No. He respects my right to privacy, unlike some people I could mention. One of them is standing in front of me and the other one doesn't seem to know I can still tell when he's eavesdropping._

**_Alright, I get the point... Still, if you ever feel like talking about your memories, we'd be happy to listen._ **

_You really wouldn't._

**_What?_ **

_Why do you think you and your friends couldn't connect to Ryou's heart? Knowledge changes people, for better or worse and Ryou is no different._

**_Well now I really want to know._ **

_Not a chance in hell._

**_Come on! If they're bad enough to change Ryou so much that our hearts can't connect to his anymore, I can't even begin to imagine how much they've hurt you!_ **

_... What are you, some kinda psychologist now? I'm fine._

**_No, you're not! You're obviously not! Something terrible happened to you, didn't it? It had to be for you to still remember it. Please, I just want to understand you! Maybe we could -_ **

_Fuck off._

An opaque wall of green erupted from the ground on the soul plane, cutting Yugi off entirely from the Spirit. He bashed his fists against it, trying to get Bakura's attention back. He sensed the other Yugi's curiosity, but could only shrug. Then he remembered that the door to his own soul room was on Bakura's side of the space. Who knew what he could be getting up to within the shared space of their minds?

_It's alright partner, I can sense his presence. He's not doing anything._

**_Thank you... Sorry. I think I got ahead of myself a bit. This really isn't the time for me to be bugging him about his past anyway._ **

_We're both pushy - don't worry. If I was the one talking to him, I probably wouldn't have been able to hold back myself._

**_Let's focus on finding Bakura, then we can try to talk to him again. Once this is all over with, maybe he'll trust us a little more. Or at least Bakura might be able to convince him to talk._ **

_I don't think that Spirit can be convinced to do anything he doesn't want to do._

**_Like an angry cat?_ **

_'I can still hear one of you assholes, y'know. Are either of you even paying attention to what's going on? Look at the shadows. They're moving'_

* * *

 

Footsteps echoed down the empty halls and Ryou held his hand over his mouth to muffle the ragged sounds of his breathing. Though he knew by his own rules that he was safe from harm, the anticipation of being caught by either the shadows or the mystery kidnapper was wearing on him.

God, he was so _tired_. He knew he'd fallen asleep again, more than once in fact since whenever he nodded off, his head would slump against the side of the desk and wake him. It wasn't natural, he decided. The shadows were doing something to him, perhaps unintentionally given their - it's, _whatever_ \- concern for his well being, that left him drained. He only hoped he had enough of whatever was being drained from him to last until the Game ended.

So disorientated was Ryou that he didn't notice the footsteps stopping. Nor the slide of the door opening, then closing again. But he did notice the gentle crunch of someone's shoes on straw as they walked across the tatami mats.

Someone else was in the room with him and they were heading straight towards the desk.


	6. Chapter 6

I remember writing this from the last scene backwards for some reason.

* * *

 

The other Yugi had long lost count of how many windows and doors they had passed. He'd placed both the Puzzle and the Ring under his coat. He was careful not to let the metal touch bare skin; he could hold off the effects of Ring with some effort, but he doubted touching the Ring itself again would go down well with Bakura himself, considering how badly he reacted when Jounouchi did it.

The needles twitched lazily every so often, out of rhythm to his steps, but not particularly focusing on anything. Perhaps the darkness interfered with its tracking power - a shame, considering that for once the Spirit was using the power of the Ring for good. Perhaps that was why it was being interfered with in the first place.

_He's close, but there's gotta be someone else in here._

_'True, there's no way Bakura - uh, Ryou - would've been kept here all alone.'_

**_Anyone got any ideas in case those other people aren't so friendly?_ **

_Run away, obviously. Unless Yugi's got some weapons hidden under all this leather, that's all we got._

**_Weapons!? I can't carry a weapon! I guess I have my deck, but..._ **

_Seriously? Modern day kids suck. I doubt a kidnapper's gonna be up for a game of Duel Monsters either. Then again in this city, anything's possible._

_'... That's your only plan?'_

_I don't see you with any ideas - in fact, I seem to recall you not coming up with anything to deal with Pegasus! Now THAT was winging it!_

_'That was a completely different situation!'_

**_You don't hide weapons on Ryou do you? He could get arrested!_ **

_What do you take me for, some kind of amateur? He's got nothing detectable._

_'You're terrible.'_

**_That's even worse!_ **

"Interesting... It seems we have one more player in this game than I first thought. Congratulations, now you're It."

A man's voice echoed down the hallway, interrupting them. He stood right at the very end of the hallway, illuminated by a small lamp but little else, the impenetrable darkness surrounding him. He had someone slung over his shoulder, unmoving.

_Ryou!_

**_He looks awful, what have they been doing to him?_ **

"Ryou? Can you hear me?"

"Oh, you know this lad. That's good news, he's awake but not in great shape." The man gently set Ryou down against the wall, pulling his hair away from his face.

Ryou sat limp against it, though he lifted his head shakily and looked around, his eyes not really focusing on anything. The man put his hand on Ryou's forehead, like he was checking for a fever. Ryou turned his head away from his touch, and the man chuckled as he withdrew.

_That's not the guy who took him... The guy who took Ryou had a bandana._

**_A bandana?_ **

_'Then this man might be the one who ordered it. Why else would he be here?'_

"I don't know who you are," said the other Yugi, "but step away from Bakura."

"Call me Alexander, my friend."

Ryou didn't seem to react to their voices at all, though none of the three souls in Yugi's body could blame him. He was pale as a corpse, dried blood staining his face and hair with thick bags the color of bruises under his eyes. His breathing was ragged and shallow.

"Did you do this to him?"

He could feel the effects of the merge with Bakura's soul room in his voice as a growl that wasn't entirely his own slipped into his voice - worrying, but he couldn't blame the spirit for being angry, especially if what he and Yugi had hypothesized earlier was true. Besides, if he'd come across Yugi in such a state...

"Of course not, there would be nothing for me to gain from harming this boy."

"Then what the hell was that in his apartment?!" The other Yugi clapped his hands over his mouth then. That was _entirely_ Bakura.

_'Would you cut that out?!'_

_My sincerest apologies, I do hope silly little Ryou getting his skull bashed up isn't BOTHERING you!_

_'That's not what I mean and you know it.'_

"Now how would you know what happened at Ryou's apartment, unless something told you? There's not just one soul in you, is there? You possess a Millennium Item. I bet I can guess which one. There's only one Item capable of tracking its master after all." Alexander practically purred as he spoke, sending a shudder down Yugi's back in the soul room.

"I find it interesting that the Ring has permitted a second master to wear it - do you think it'll accept a third? I suppose this one failed to measure up to the spirit's standards. I can't say I'm surprised."

The other Yugi felt his face twist into a snarl that he didn't know Yugi's body was even capable of making. Though he wanted to snap at Bakura again, it seemed to do the trick as Alexander's eyes narrowed. He held up his hands and finally backed away from Ryou as told, though his eyes were locked on the cords around the other Yugi's neck.

"I was expecting someone else with the Ring - the same someone you can blame for the wound on his head by the way, though I cannot explain to you what happened to him otherwise. I'm rather puzzled myself. Now, why don't you hand over the Ring so we can get out of here?"

"No, that's not how this game works..." Ryou said suddenly, his voice strained to a hoarse whisper. "We have to find the last player..."

"I daresay we've found him my boy - or them I suppose. Please don't start being difficult now, you don't have the strength for that and quite frankly, I don't have the time to continue this silly Game."

The man reached into his coat pocket as Ryou protested that there was still one more player to find, only falling silent as a click echoed across the halls. What little color was left on Ryou's face drained away as he stared at the gun. The man rolled his eyes at him.

"As you can see, the poor boy's mind is eroding from the stress of this Game. He's starting to see players that aren't here - I daresay he doesn't have much time left. I do wonder if it'd be better to simply put him out of his misery, but he's the only one with any inkling of how we can escape."

"I've TOLD you, you're not listening -!" Ryou shrieked as part of the wall beside his head exploded into a hail of splinters and the shot echoed around the silent halls. He fell to the floor and tried to scramble away, but the man grabbed his collar and pulled him upright, trapping him with his other arm by his neck. The man pushed the barrel of the gun against Ryou's forehead.

The other Yugi bit back Bakura's outraged cry. They surely couldn't stay merged for much longer; he wasn't sure how long he could hold out. Holding back Bakura's fury was like trying to catch the ocean with a sieve. He could feel it warping and twisting the merged soul room, as well as Yugi's fear as he was caught between the warring souls.

"Let me re-introduce myself. I'm Alexander Brisbane. That Ring and the soul it contains are both rather significant parts of my family history as well as my destiny. I suggest you hand them both over. Or, hand yourself over, if I'm speaking to that soul right now."

_'Is this true?'_

_Never seen him before in my life._

Ryou glared at the arm holding him in place - the shock of the blast must have knocked some awareness back into him. He looked up and finally noticed the other Yugi.

_Shit. Shit shit SHIT I know that look._

**_You do?_ **

_He's gonna do something completely fucking stupid! He shattered his soul last time I saw that. He'd turn the gun on himself if it meant we had a chance to escape._

**_No! We don't have a way to resurrect him this time, we can't let Ryou sacrifice himself again!_ **

_'It won't come to that, I promise you partner. There has to be something we can do, calm down. BOTH of you.'_

_Ryou's not gonna give us time to think of any alternatives! Just let Brisbane find out what happens to the unworthy the hard way._

_'You'd let the Ring kill him?'_

_He's already planning on killing all of us regardless of what we do. Why do you think he told us his name? I say he's brought it on himself..._

_'... Yugi, I'm going to put your soul and soul room into the Puzzle itself for a while, alright? This shared space is far too volatile right now, it's dangerous for you.'_

**_Okay... You be careful._ **

_'Of course.'_

Yugi's presence seemed to vanish, as did the untainted door that had began to crack and buckle as the merged soul room writhed.

_You're so transparent._

_'I don't care what you think. I won't let Yugi witness what you'll do to him.'_

_But you're not going to stop me._

_'...'_

Alexander walked forward, moving his gun to Ryou's back to force him to struggle along. Bakura's anger seemed to give way to something else entirely, something raw that made his own chest ache. The other Yugi wondered if Bakura even noticed the change himself, let alone knew he could feel it as well. He stood frozen in the merged soul room and the mist around them pulsed violently with every stumble in Ryou's step.

"Don't give him the Ring..." Ryou whispered weakly once they stood face to face, eyes on the ground. "Don't..."

"He'll kill you. I won't let him." Ryou's head shot up then, realizing who was actually speaking through Yugi. His eyes fell on the double cords around Yugi's neck.

At Alexander's urging, Ryou gently pulled the cord of the Ring over the other Yugi's head. The feeling of their two souls coming apart was surprisingly painful, as if part of him desperately wanted them to stay together, but the relief of having his own soul room to himself again won over any discomfort - he wondered if Bakura felt the same.

Alexander took the Ring from Ryou and by the crestfallen look on Ryou's face, it was before he got the chance to say anything to Bakura. He gripped it by one of the needles, though he made no move to wear it. Instead, he began eying the other cord that remained around the other Yugi's neck.

"What else do you have there? Ryou, show me what he's hiding."

Alexander's pupils dilated and his eyes bulged out at the sight of the Puzzle as Ryou gently pulled it out from under the other Yugi's shirt, though he made no move to remove it. Ryou kept his own eyes on the ground, shame and fear radiating off him.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's alright."

Alexander reached out reverently, his fingers lingering on the cord that held the Puzzle. "Incredible... Who knew I'd ever lay eyes on the Millennium Puzzle? Let alone see it solved! You're quite the marvel, young man! I wonder, is there a soul within this as well? Is it as picky as the spirit of the Ring?"

Before Ryou could blink and the other Yugi could do anything, Alexander snatched the Puzzle and smashed it against the wall, letting the pieces scatter on the ground.

* * *

 

"Did... did anyone else feel that?" Honda stammered. The three of them had put their hands together, like they had back in the duel against Pegasus. They might not have been able to reach Bakura, but they could still reach Yugi.

At least, up until the moment something shattered the connection. There was no vague sense of unease, or the creeping terror of feeling Yugi's heart grow weaker.

Anzu nodded mutely, her eyes shimmering, while Jounouchi's hand clenched into a fist beneath his own.

The three could only stand outside in the snow and wait.

* * *

 

The other Yugi cradled what scattered pieces of the Puzzle were in reach, clutching them to his chest. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a gasping whisper. Alexander looked confused.

"Oh dear, what's all the fuss about? Surely someone just has to put the Puzzle back together and the spirit will be fine. In fact, let _me_ solve the puzzle. I'm sure I'm worthy enough to satisfy that spirit."

"You'll _never_ be worthy of me."

"What do you mean? Are _you_ the spirit? How many souls can you possibly cram into one body?"

Ryou took his chance, kicking back and yanking himself and the Ring free from Alexander's hold. He didn't get very far, falling against the wall as what little strength the adrenaline gave him fled. He knew that Alexander most likely let him go, with himself so weak and the other Yugi in no shape to do anything and Yugi... Oh, _Yugi..._

He could see some of Alexander's fingerprints smudged against the Ring's gold as he placed the cord back around his own neck. Something about the sight of Alexander's contact with the Ring, no matter how brief it may have been, made him feel ill. He wanted to rub them away.

Ryou could only watch as Alexander used his foot to nudge a piece of the Puzzle towards the other Yugi, a sneer crawling across his face at the sight of the other Yugi's grief. He'd never wanted to hurt someone as much as he did that moment. Not even when he'd destroyed the intruder with the Key and Scales.

_Relax, the way he is, Yugi wouldn't have felt that anyway. Probably._

There he was. It was a strange feeling, being relieved that Bakura was back and apparently none the worse for wear. Ryou did his best to calm himself - it wasn't like he was in any shape to attack anyone anyway.

**_Yugi..._ **

_You can't do anything for him right now. Settle down before you keel over completely._

**_I-I wonder why the shadows haven't intervened. I'm pretty sure this is against the rules - for all the fuss they made about them too..._ **

_... What the fuck are you talking about? The shadows are the shadows._

**_What? You can't hear them? I mean, I guess they're quiet right now, but they wouldn't shut up earlier._ **

_Ryou, there's nothing there for us to hear and there's definitely nothing there that needs to shut up._

**_But -_ **

_You must've been hit harder than I thought if you're hearing things. I've known these shadows a lot longer than you have, I know what I'm talking about. Just focus on the Puzzle, Ryou. You help the brat as long as you can, and I'll keep an eye on him._

There was something in Bakura's voice that frightened Ryou, the feeling growing as he finished speaking. He'd heard all sorts of emotions from him before (if they were anywhere else, Ryou might even say Bakura wore his heart on his sleeve) but he'd never heard Bakura sound so _wary_.

Alexander made no move to stop Ryou as he crouched next to the other Yugi, unable to stop himself from leaning against him though the other Yugi didn't seem to notice, or care. His hands were shaking, so much so that the pieces just clattered together uselessly as he tried to fit them back together. Ryou covered them with his own hands, noticing that his shook too, but he managed to steady them enough that the two pieces eventually slotted together with a soft click.

"Yugi? Are you-"

The other Yugi flinched violently at the sound of his voice, cutting Ryou off. "Don't _. Don't..._ "

Ryou had never seen the other Yugi like this before. Even in the duel with Pegasus, when Yugi had succumbed to the pressure of the darkness, he'd managed to keep a grip on himself.

"Oh, don't look so glum, Puzzle spirit. Once you put the Puzzle back together, I'm sure his soul will be right as rain. Perhaps you've seen the folly of choosing such a useless boy as your host however. Now, if _I_ were your host..."

The other Yugi's entire body shuddered, completely ignoring Alexander's rambling. He put down the pieces and stood, Ryou sliding off his shoulder and ending up sat back against the wall again.

" _Useless...?_ "

_Get away from him. Now._

A chill swept over Ryou when he realized that Bakura wasn't keeping an eye on Alexander anymore - perhaps he never had been in the first place. He could feel him tugging at the edges of his consciousness.

Or maybe it was just his vision going blurry as he tried to get further behind the other Yugi. Suddenly all he wanted to do was curl up and close his eyes forever. He could hear Bakura saying something, his tone harsh but increasingly frantic, but not what he said, like his voice was being swallowed up.

Then with startling clarity, the other Yugi's voice broke through the haze.

"Ryou. What were the rules on harming other players?"

"It wasn't... permitted. Anything... anything that prevents a player from finding It o-or being It is against the rules."

"I see. Is Yugi considered a player?"

"Yeah... When Alexander declared you It, it included all of you."

"Is Yugi unable to find or be It in his current state?"

The shadows curled around the other Yugi's feet in answer and Ryou realized what was draining his strength so rapidly. Suddenly they lashed out, faster than he could see and the gun crumbled into tiny pieces. Alexander stared at his now empty hand in disbelief, before turning tail and trying to run away. He didn't get very far however, as the shadows rose up in front of him.

"Yugi? What... what are you going to do to him?"

Ryou could barely see anything anymore. Bakura's voice was almost entirely gone now, just the faintest whispers at the edge of his consciousness, but the other Yugi's voice rang loud and clear.

"Alexander. You have broken the rules of this Shadow Game."

_I'm taking over!_

**"PENALTY GAME!"**


	7. Chapter 7

I remember this being really tough to write. It's hard enough making a character grow, but making them regress even a little is harder in my opinion.

* * *

 

Bakura had dealt his fair share of Penalties in the past, but all he did was put their souls in miniatures. Nothing too complex, or taxing. They barely qualified as Penalties to be honest; it didn't even hurt them! At least, it didn't hurt them _physically_. As far as he knew.

It was a little sobering - and humiliating - to realize that when he'd lost the RPG, the other Yugi had been goddamn merciful in 'only' forcing him into a semi-dormant state within the Ring. It was their mutual cheating and the chance that Ryou would be harmed that most likely kept him from suffering the same fate as Alexander currently was. Some uncomfortable truths forced their way into his head.

The other Yugi was more experienced with Shadow Games, both in control and raw power. Who he'd practiced the less than accessible art against, Bakura had no real wish to find out. He had to wonder how much of his other self's actions the real Yugi knew about. He couldn't see someone like Yugi standing idly by - he was softhearted to a fault. Perhaps he used to be kept out of the way, the way Bakura used to lock Ryou in the dark corners of his own mind. Perhaps the other Yugi was more like Bakura - at least at the beginning - than either of them thought.

The other Yugi was more... creative with his punishments. The hallway had dissolved into a black void, the wood panels floating away and crumbling like sand though they still stood on something solid. All the color was draining from Alexander as he flailed, helpless. Every last bit of pigment that he had was being scraped out, leaving nothing but white outlines as if he was a sketch floating in mid-air.

By the way his mouth hung open in a silent scream, his body convulsed and his fingernails dug into his palms enough to bleed the same white outlines, it was incredibly painful. Every so often his image would flicker, as if he'd been struck by a hammer sending shock waves across his skin, and he'd shatter into a thousand pieces like cheap ceramic. The pieces would then reform, recolor themselves and repeat the process again.

The other Yugi was stronger than Bakura. Much more. Enough that a tiny part of Bakura kinda wanted to turn around and run as far as Ryou's legs could take him.

If the other Yugi wasn't draining the life out of Ryou to play out the Penalty, Bakura might've been able to stick to his resolve. As it was, every cycle just pissed him off more and more, until he couldn't take another moment. He wasn't sure what would happen if he interrupted a Penalty, let alone interrupting the other Yugi, but he couldn't let this keep going.

"Hey. That's enough, don't you think?"

The other Yugi didn't even turn around. "Not yet."

Bakura narrowed his eyes, though he knew the other Yugi couldn't see him. "The fuck do you mean, not yet? Unless you're planning on killing his ass soon, this is just a waste of time. We still have a different Game to play, remember?"

The other Yugi looked back over his shoulders then, his head tilted back so far it almost looked like he'd broken his neck. He was smiling, a sick grin that wouldn't have looked out of place on Bakura's own face.

"He hasn't learned his lesson. He shattered Yugi, so I'll shatter him. I'll shatter him again and again so he'll learn to never do it to anyone else."

"How long do you think that's gonna take? Just look at him, the guy's mind is already gone and we're running on borrowed time here. If I have to make you stop, I will."

Ha! Make him stop! That might be the least convincing bluff he'd ever heard. He could barely stand and he knew the other Yugi knew that too. But, it got his attention away from Alexander, if only for a moment. Anything that had a shot of breaking his little loop of torture was a good thing and hopefully Bakura could come up with a less impulsive plan when he got the chance.

"Are you threatening me? If you're so eager for a rematch already, wait until I'm done with him. "

So much for that. Bakura had heard enough. He willed what energy and magic he could spare into his legs and launched himself at the other Yugi, slamming him to the ground and pinning his wrists at the sides of his head.

"Get over yourself and LISTEN to me! Ryou is going to DIE if you don't stop this game!"

For a few moments, the Penalty stricken body of Alexander continued to hover in the air. The other Yugi trembled, eyes wild and blank and Bakura wasn't entirely sure the other Yugi was looking at him or through him.

Then he shook his hands free of Bakura's hold. Not for long though, because he threw his arms around Bakura's shoulders, damn near squeezing the life out of him. Alexander's limp form crashed to the floor not long after. The hallway faded back into place around them and the color slowly crawled back into his body, there to stay hopefully. A few incoherent moans escaped him, but then he fell silent.

Weakened as he was and with the weight of the other Yugi's arms on him, it didn't take much for Bakura to lose strength in his own arms and end up flopping on top of the other Yugi. For a fraction of a second, he wondered if he'd be too heavy, but then he decided the other Yugi deserved it if he was. Besides, he didn't seem to care as he buried his face in Bakura's shoulder, breathing hitched and shoulders shuddering.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Ryou, Yugi..."

Bakura murmured weakly. "What, not got anything to say to me? Rude."

He felt the other Yugi freeze beneath him. "I'm sorry."

Well. He wasn't expecting _that_. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? Comfort, as Ryou had probably discovered, wasn't exactly his strong point. Being apologized to by someone who wasn't Ryou was a novelty too. He awkwardly patted the other Yugi's forehead, then maneuvered himself off of him and onto his own knees. Bakura wasn't good at being _nice_ , but he didn't have much of a choice if he wanted to snap the other Yugi out of his little spiral. He might be able to fake it, if he took a few tricks from Ryou.

"Listen. I have to go find the last player or we're all screwed. You need to stay here and focus on fixing Yugi, alright? Can you do that?"

It really wasn't all that close to Ryou's gentleness, but it did the trick. The other Yugi nodded, though his trembles had began anew at the mention of Yugi's name. The pieces of the Puzzle lay untouched on the ground not too far from where they'd first been gathered.

* * *

 

Finding the last player was much easier said than done, he mused as he left the other Yugi behind. The shadows had sapped almost all of Ryou's strength even before the other Yugi's Penalty. He'd tried channeling what he could spare of his own energy into Ryou to give his soul some reprieve before the boy had fallen unconscious, but it'd been sucked up by the shadows almost instantly, as if it'd never been there in the first place. Ryou's body was already running on fumes now and he honestly didn't know how much longer his own magic could pick up the slack. He didn't bother checking Alexander as he passed his unconscious form - the man could die here, for all he cared.

Ryou was hopefully safe as he slumbered in his soul room, though Bakura had no idea if the shadows could still reach him even there. Apparently, despite spending all those years trapped alongside them, there were still plenty of things he didn't know about them.

They'd never spoken to him. In 3000 years he'd never heard a word, as far as he could remember anyway. He didn't even know they could. He wanted to believe what he'd insisted to Ryou.

He couldn't, so he let himself indulge his jealousy for a while - what made Ryou so damn special? Bakura wasn't good enough for the shadows or something? Did they want him to say please and thank you before offering their services?

He'd played Shadow Games before - the RPG against Yugi, the battle for the Millennium Eye against Pegasus - but he'd never heard what Ryou described, where the shadows wanted guidance on what to do, even demanded things apparently. Whenever he'd called on that power, what he wanted just... happened. Almost unconsciously.

Maybe that was simply what happened whenever a normal mortal managed to call the shadows. Without the inherent power of a Millennium Item by their side, the shadows couldn't be channeled correctly, which was what caused the weakness as it drew on the power of the caller's soul instead. It would make sense if an emissary of sorts was created to communicate, but Ryou didn't say he saw any creatures from the darkness. He also implied there were many voices, not just the one.

He'd have to ask the Yugis, he realized with a grimace, if there was anything left of either one of them after this. He'd been confident in telling the other Yugi to get to fixing the real Yugi, as if he knew it was possible to begin with. For all he knew, Yugi wasn't even in the pieces anymore.

They were the only other people with Millennium Items nearby. If the other Yugi could control the shadows at will (which was incredibly likely given that display with Alexander's body - if the situation weren't so dire he might've been impressed), but the real Yugi had to negotiate with whatever consciousness they possessed... Well, it wouldn't explain _how_ but it would certainly satisfy _something_.

Damn. He'd distracted himself way too easily. He was supposed to be looking for the last player, not the Yugis. He had to assume it was the kidnapper himself. That stupid tall bandana clad asshole had ruined the weekend. He'd actually planned on doing something vaguely productive too, once he thought of what that something could be. So much for that.

A loud, obnoxious man who'd cheated with Machine type monsters against Jounouchi had worn a bandana with those same colors. He'd threatened Pegasus with a gun, before the floor opened up beneath him and sent him plummeting to who knows where. Evidently, not to his death, though if Bandit Keith was kidnapping teenagers and getting dragged into Shadow Games, he wagered the man would probably be wishing he had right about now. How'd he survive a fall like that anyway?

The last player, perhaps. The only question left was where the man was. There was no presence of any other human souls around them. He could even pick up on Yugi's friends outside, if he concentrated hard enough, but there was definitely nobody left besides them in the building.

There was a quiet pulse within his mind, interrupting his sensing. Ryou had awoken and he thoroughly squashed the relief he felt at the cautious, now familiar poke to his psyche.

_You should really stay put - you need to save your strength._

**_I'm alright._ **

_I'm curious, have you ever said that without lying through your teeth?_

He felt Ryou's presence withdraw, like he'd been burned by Bakura's acid words. Damn it. Hopefully he still had some pieces of Ryou-ness left after dealing with the other Yugi.

_Sorry. I know that's kinda my fault. I'm a jerk._

**_... Only 'kinda'?_ **

_I'm not the one with a chronic case of 'I can handle everything by myself' syndrome._

**_Are you sure about that? I mean, really. You're the one who always kept me out of the loop._ **

_Don't start with the sass, you're not good at it._

**_You started it!_ **

It was pretty weak by his standards, but banter was banter. At this point keeping Ryou's attention on him was better than letting him wallow in his misery over Yugi and it sounded like he'd forgiven Bakura's little spat.

_So. I have a question about this Game._

**_Yes?_ **

_The last player is Bandit Keith, I know that much, but have you got any ideas about where he could be?_

**_Bandit Keith kidnapped me? Wow... He might have failed at Duelist Kingdom, but he was still the best duelist in the US. I can't believe he's fallen so far._ **

_Hey. Hey! Focus, don't get all starstruck on me._

**_I wasn't!_ **

_Sure, sure. Do you know where he could be?_

**_Alexander - at least, I think it must have been him - told him to go back to the apartment to get the Ring. He might've been caught up in the game somehow. Can the same Game be played in multiple places?_ **

_I don't know. We're on the same blank page here. We'll have to assume he's at the apartment - searching every street in Domino between here and there is impossible - but how are we supposed to get out to look?_

**_I'll ask._ **

_What?_

Suddenly Ryou's presence _vanished._ Bakura was entirely alone in his mind for the first time since Ryou had picked up the Ring.

He didn't like it. Not one bit.

With the same abruptness of his disappearance, Ryou appeared again. ** _The shadows said we can't leave. But, I didn't make a rule saying we couldn't ask anyone else for help, inside the Game or otherwise. We could invite someone to play!_**

_Nice, a loophole. I guess Yugi's friends can be good for something after all._

**_They got you to me, don't be mean. Does Yugi have a phone ? Mine's back in my apartment._ **

_I didn't ask. Besides, I doubt the shadows are known for good reception._

**_It's worth a shot, right?_ **

* * *

 

The other Yugi hadn't made much progress on their return. He'd managed to fit only two more pieces to the two he'd already done with Ryou's help. His brow was lowered in frustration as the pieces refused to fit. The problem had to be magical - there weren't that many pieces to the Puzzle after all. By sheer trial and error, the Puzzle shouldn't be so difficult to fix, but it was.

A vague memory flitted through Bakura's mind, from Ryou, of Yugi saying the Puzzle took him eight years to solve. They really didn't have that kind of time; there was no doubt in Bakura's mind they'd all be dead in eight hours if they stayed here. If anything similar to the Penalty happened again, he'd be surprised if Ryou lasted eight minutes.

"Hey, do you have a phone on you?"

The other Yugi startled at his voice. There was a little flash of disappointment on his face as he noticed the lack of another player. He fumbled around in Yugi's pockets until he found it.

Holy shit, it had a signal. Considering where they were - the shadows AND out in the countryside in the middle of a snowstorm, it was a goddamn miracle. Since Anzu was the most recent, he called her.

"Hello? Yugi, is that you? Are you alright?"

"It's Bakura."

"Yugi found you! Thank goodness, we've been worried about you!"

"Wrong Bakura, but I'll pass the sentiment along."

There was a short pause. "Oh. Well, I'm glad you're alright too - you've been in there for almost an hour. Why are you on Yugi's phone?"

It didn't feel like an hour at all. Maybe a few minutes.

"We've ran into a little problem. The guy who kidnapped your friend managed to break the Puzzle, so Yugi needs to repair it. However, none of us can leave the Shadow Game or it'll completely fuck us up."

He could hear Anzu gasp, then relay the message to the other, then the phone was taken out of her hands by someone and put on loudspeaker. Jounouchi, and he didn't sound happy. "He broke the Puzzle?! The hell's wrong with that creep?! Lemme at him!"

"Yugi's already got a couple of the pieces together, shouldn't take too long to fix it. The guy who smashed it got what was coming to him, don't you worry about that..."

Another pause. Perhaps they were remembering that the other Bakura was not like the other Yugi, as far as they knew. Let them think it was his own doing. He didn't care.

Jounouchi again, his voice hesitant. "You need us to do somethin', right?"

"One of you needs to go back to Bakura's apartment. Then call me so I can invite you to join this Shadow Game. The last player is stuck somewhere around there. It's Bandit Keith - you remember him right?"

He heard Jounouchi sigh. "I'll do it. What's the Game?"

"It's like hide and seek. Just go into the shadows, find him and declare him it. That should end the Game so we can all get out of here."

"On it."

The phone changed hands again, the crunching sound of someone running away across the snow reaching through. Anzu's voice rang out. "Good luck Jounouchi! You be careful in there too, Bakura."

"Sure."

The other Yugi stared at him after he hung up. "Why did you lie to them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Technically, you're Yugi and you're fixing the puzzle. The guy who smashed the puzzle got his too. Our collective consciousnesses are clear, as far as I'm concerned. Get back to that Puzzle."

"... Right."

The pieces simply refused to fit, sliding away from each other like magnets turned the wrong way. It didn't make any sense! Bakura figured it was about as frustrating to actually solve the Puzzle as it was to watch.

**_Let me talk to him._ **

_I'm taking over again if I think you're in trouble._

* * *

 

Ryou staggered as he regained control of himself. He was quietly proud that he managed to stay upright, even though he decided to kneel down by the other Yugi.

"Yugi? It's me."

The other Yugi hesitated at his voice, looking up at him like a sad puppy. "Ryou... I-I'm glad you're not hurt. I'm sorry about the Penalty, I wasn't thinking at all."

"It's alright."

_I'm gonna start keeping count of every time you say that._

**_Shush._ **

Ryou picked up one of the pieces, the chunk of four that had already been put together. He tried to ignore the way the other Yugi's eyes locked on the pieces in his hands. "You have to be doing something right, or these pieces wouldn't fit."

"You helped me with the first two. The others were easy, one right after the other. But then... I don't know. I started thinking about how long it took for him to put me together and..."

"... You started to doubt yourself?"

"Yes. Ever since then, I haven't been able to fit a single piece."

The other Yugi took the piece Ryou was holding back, looking down on it. His eyes shimmered with fresh tears. "He might not believe it himself, but he's far stronger than me - he's always been that way. Look at me. I'm falling apart and I'm whole... Alexander had no idea which one of us was truly useless..."

That seemed as good a time as any for Ryou to put his theory to the test.

"Yugi putting you back together meant that he was worthy of being your vessel, right?"

"It did..."

"Surely it's the same in reverse then! You're worthy of putting HIM back together!"

The other Yugi stared at him, wide-eyed.

"You said so yourself! When you started thinking you couldn't do it, you couldn't do it anymore. But we both know you can, because you managed these four pieces already!"

"But - "

"No buts! You can _do_ this. You can put him back together, the same way he did for you. You're both worthy of each other, I know it!"

The other Yugi tried to protest, then stopped himself. He looked at the piece in his hands, then the ones on the floor. He took a deep breath and held the piece to his chest. A smile slowly broke out on his face.

"Okay!"

For a while, only the sound of metal clinking against metal could be heard. Pieces began to fit together, haltingly at first but then it was as if the pieces were pulling themselves into place out of the other Yugi's hands.

Eventually, there was only one more piece left. The center eye. The other Yugi's hands trembled as he pushed it into place.

Then he was Yugi again. He blinked slowly, like he'd just woken up from a long nap. He looked down at the Puzzle in his hands, confused.

"What happened? Why are you... where _was_ I?"

Ryou didn't have an answer for him, not at the moment. He was too busy pulling Yugi into a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

Fun fact, these last five chapters were originally only going to be two at the most. Funny how things get out of hand.

* * *

 

Yugi's phone buzzing in Ryou's hand interrupted their little moment, and they sprang apart awkwardly. Yugi didn't question out loud why Ryou had it as he handed it over - hopefully the other Yugi would fill him in, because Ryou's throat was so dry it felt like speaking would shred his voice. It was Yugi's mother.

"Yugi? Where are you?"

"Sorry for rushing out like that - I'm at Bakura's place! I've told you about him, remember?"

"Oh, that lovely boy with the white hair! Of course. You're just out so late, I thought you'd be home by now."

_Lovely huh? I think she's talking about me._

**_You wish!_ **

"The weather's really bad; Grandpa's waiting for the roads to clear up, but I think I'll stay the night if that's okay."

Yugi looked directly at Ryou when he said that. Ryou didn't hesitate to nod. He didn't want to be alone in his apartment, not after all this. He ignored Bakura's murmurs that he was never alone - there's a difference between a ghost in a necklace and having someone warm and breathing nearby. He kept that thought private though. It seemed rude.

"If Bakura's parents are alright with it. Mind if I speak to them?"

"Uh... maybe ask Bakura. He's right here."

Yugi put the phone on loudspeaker and Ryou coughed awkwardly.

"Uh... hello Mrs. Mutou. My dad's actually out of town, but I'm fine with Yugi staying over if he likes."

His voice sounded absolutely pitiful; all croaky and sore. All the adrenaline from Alexander had long worn off now and he could feel Mrs. Mutou's skepticism as she replied.

"Are you sure everything's okay dear? Can I speak to your mother?"

"I'm alright, just a cold. My mother's not here anymore, but I can give you my number if you like."

Yugi blanched and Ryou shook his head in the silence that followed. Not now. He'd forgotten Yugi and the others didn't know about his mother. Presumably that meant they didn't know about Amane either. Telling them was going to be a pain.

_You don't have to._

**_I know._ **

_They can't make you._

**_They won't._ **

_But you want to. Why?_

"I see. There's no need for that, just make sure Yugi does at least _some_ of his homework."

"Mom!"

"Don't 'Mom!' me! School being cancelled doesn't mean you can wait until the day it's UN-cancelled to do everything at once! What am I saying, you always pull all-nighters anyway..."

Ryou couldn't help the waves of nostalgia as he watched Yugi get scolded. Amane was always slacking off with her homework too; he'd long lost count of how many times their exasperated mother had sent him to try and cajole her through one more set of conjugations, only to find them both distracted not much later with Monster World or just playing pretend.

"We'll be _fine_ , Mom."

"Alright, alright. Remind Grandpa to be careful on the roads. He's not as young as he used to be."

"I'm telling him you said that."

"Don't you dare!"

Yugi cradled the Puzzle once she hung up, tracing his finger around the center piece as his mind seemed to wander off into his soul room. Ryou wondered how the other Yugi was doing; he'd vanished so quickly once Yugi was whole again, he didn't get the chance to ask. Maybe they were talking right now.

Suddenly, he remembered Alexander. He glanced around, spotting the fallen man. He hadn't moved since the conclusion of the Penalty game. He heard a soft gasp from Yugi when he noticed him too.

"What happened to him?"

He froze at the question. Did the other Yugi not tell him what happened yet? Did he even want to? He couldn't tell what Bakura was thinking either, but before he could ask the phone rang again and Bakura poked at his mind when Jounouchi's name appeared on the screen. Yugi flinched at the noise.

_Time to play. Want me to take over? I don't know what could happen when Jounouchi joins the Game, or when it ends, but at least you'll be safer in your soul room._

**_Let me say tell Yugi first, I don't want him to worry._ **

_Sure, whatever._

"Yugi? It's time. Bakura wants to take over again - he's not sure what might happen to me when Jounouchi ends the game. Are you okay with that?"

Yugi looked a little unsure at the question. He glanced down at the Ring. "If you're okay with it."

Ryou nodded, taking the phone back from Yugi, then the world tilted and he was back in his soul room. He was vaguely aware of Bakura speaking outside through the open door, but it was filtered through a grey fog and he couldn't really hear anything. His soul room was a mess, the floor covered in toys and books and all sorts of knick knacks. A lot of them wouldn't have looked out of place in Amane's room. He picked his way through and hopped onto the bed, which looked and felt more inviting than it had any right to.

Beyond the open door, he could see the open greenish blue void of the soul plane. The colors mixed and emerged anew in shades he could never hope to name or recreate, like a tide. He didn't even notice when he fell asleep watching them.

Outside, Bakura sighed in relief. Ryou needed all the rest he could get and there wasn't a better place to do that than inside his own soul room. Considering how long it had taken them to find this place, the flow of time within the Game must be _really_ fucked if Jounouchi could make it back to their apartment, presumably on foot too.

* * *

 

Jounouchi stared at the still broken door. It hadn't been him who broke it, but he didn't exactly try too hard to stop Honda from doing it. There was a fucking note stuck to one of the hinges, presumably from the landlord saying Ryou's broken door 'damaged the integrity and good standing of this establishment'. Because he did this on purpose, obviously. Anyone could've just wandered in and taken anything from Bakura's place, they could've at least blocked it off somehow! He grabbed the note and shoved it in his pocket. Bakura didn't need to see that and they'd take care of it.

He couldn't get any signal outside Bakura's apartment, but the stairwell was perfect. It took way too long for Not-Bakura to pick up the phone - he'd hoped Bakura would.

"You ready?"

Man, he sounded _terrible_.

"Yeah - how's Yugi doing with the Puzzle?"

"It's fixed."

Jounouchi sighed in relief. He couldn't imagine how awful it must've been for Yugi to see the Puzzle get smashed. Hopefully the other Yugi was okay too, and they were both as okay as they could be considering they were stuck with Not-Bakura, who apparently wasn't the enemy anymore. He was being vaguely helpful and he wasn't actively trying to murder anyone right now, at least. Man, his standards must've dropped like crazy if someone like Not-Bakura qualified as an ally. You didn't stab me today? Might as well be fucking married!

"Hey, dipshit. Did you fall asleep or are you planning on joining this game anytime soon? Are you ready or what?"

Maybe not. Jackass. Hearing Bakura's delicate little voice talking like a street punk like him was funny as fuck though. "Yeah, I'm ready. I was just waiting on you to give the word."

"Then I declare you It. Remember, find Bandit Keith and tag him as It, and we can all get the fuck out of here."

He hung up before Jounouchi could answer, but it wasn't like he was really paying attention anyway because the world got real fucking screwy, real fast. The stairwell stretched and collapsed in front of him and he sprinted to catch up before they crumbled. Aside from the stairs, there was _nothing._ The concrete fell into a big void of blueish-black _something._ He couldn't hear anything that wasn't his own footsteps as he stumbled down, trying to stay ahead of the falling steps. It turned into a game after a while. Jump the last two or you might not make it around the corner, don't trip on the tenth one with the chunk missing, skip the fourth because it's bad luck. If losing wouldn't have meant his imminent death, it was almost fun. Funny, that applied to a lot of things in his life...

Ahead of him - and he thought he was hallucinating at first because he'd been running alone for what felt like hours now - a foreign sound reached him. The steps stopped crumbling and he almost collapsed with relief as he caught his breath.

He could hear crying. Someone moaning in agony, begging someone or something to leave them alone.

It had to be Keith, and whoever was torturing him. Or he was the one doing the torturing. "Hey!"

The noises stopped abruptly. He peeked around the corner that appeared. Keith looked _awful._ He'd been running down these steps a lot longer than Jounouchi had - since the start of the game, probably, and had no way of knowing how to escape or even what was going on. He was drenched in sweat, his face bright red from exertion.

More importantly, he was completely alone. Jounouchi wouldn't have to deal with someone else, although now he had no idea what could be scaring Keith. Keith stared at him. No, more like he stared _through_ him.

* * *

 

"Oh hey, just a thought. What are you guys gonna do about Ryou's door?"

Watching people panic was a hobby Bakura had not been able to indulge in for a while, so he took more than a little vindictive glee in sitting back and watching Yugi freak out at his question. It was a valid concern too, not that he planned on telling Yugi or the other Yugi - anyone who was hunting for a Millennium Item would find three if they tried hard enough to look. Plus they'd probably take some of Ryou's stuff too and he liked Ryou's stuff. His little collection of shiny Monster World figurines were useful as Penalties but also satisfied the more crow-like part of his brain.

"I-I uh... We'll fix it, we can totally fix it! I mean... it can't be that hard, right?" Yugi didn't look too confident as he rambled, visibly deflating with every word. Maybe one more little push, then he'd let the brat off the hook.

"He still doesn't know though. Are you gonna tell him or should I? The landlord's a real tight-ass, it's gonna be expensive."

Yugi didn't speak, instead flopping over and letting out a high pitched whine. As if it were a dog whistle, Yugi's distress awoke Ryou.

**_What's going on out there?_ **

His tone sounded almost exactly the same as Yugi's mother did when she interrogated him and he bit back a smirk.

_Relax, go back to sleep. I'm just teasing._

It was a testament to just how badly this whole mess had exhausted Ryou that he didn't try to chastise Bakura at all.

* * *

 

"There's someone in my head! Get him out! Get OUT!"

When Jounouchi froze, unsure of what the fuck he was talking about, Keith blindly flung himself down the never ending stairwell again. He chased after him. Whatever method the shadows had used to keep Keith contained didn't extend to him and Keith was that awful combination of both huge _and_ fast. He heard an impact and the steps stopped crumbling again, turning the corner just in time to see Keith fall to the ground, blood streaming from his obviously broken nose where he'd apparently slipped on the last step. He lay on his front, stunned for a second, but then he screamed and started slamming his forehead into the ground.

"Get out get out _get OUT_!"

He couldn't watch it anymore. He wasn't sure how Keith would react to his touch but he had to end this now. He slammed his hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Bandit Keith, you're IT!"

Furious eyes, an almost icy violet flashed in his mind for a fraction of a second when he touched Keith. The shadows shattered around them, then an eerie silence swept over the hallway - Keith had been so close to leaving the building before the game started that he could feel the icy air from outside that blew in through the door Jounouchi had left open.

Jounouchi almost jumped out of his skin when the older man clung to him, hysterical with fear as he sobbed into his chest, his fingers latching on Jounouchi's coat with a vice-like grip. It was like he didn't even recognize him.

"He can see _everything!_ He's so angry! Don't let him kill me, _please_ don't let him kill me..."

Jounouchi didn't doubt that someone really was in Keith's mind and he subtlety patted around Keith's body to see if he held a Millennium Item, but he couldn't feel anything - someone else had to be doing this. He didn't like the sound of it at all; it was bad enough back when Not-Bakura was running around causing havoc, but if another Millennium Item was in town and whoever wielded it had no issue driving Keith into the state he was in... He kinda wanted to see which mind stealing son of a bitch would win in a fight.

He was interrupted by a rattling sob that made him wonder if Keith could ever come back out of this state. Jounouchi might not have liked the cheating bastard one bit, and after kidnapping Bakura he really _really_ hated him, but he just couldn't leave him like this. He gently slung one of his arms around Keith's shoulders to try and calm him before the neighbors came out asking questions. Or maybe someone would put a note on his back complaining about the noise.

"I'm gonna call an ambulance, okay? They'll make sure whoever is in your mind can't kill you. They won't let him hurt you."

A near full body shiver was his only answer - hopefully he'd never have to worry about Keith again either. The man who answered the phone bought his story of finding Keith wandering in the snow and managing to corral him into the closest shelter - "Must've fell on the ice and hit his head or somethin', y'know? He's really freaking out." - and it didn't take long for the whine of a siren to come to a stop outside the complex.

Keith had to be talked into letting go of him before getting in the ambulance, which Jounouchi was glad for. It was a little selfish, sure, but he didn't want anyone to think he'd mugged the guy. A quick lecture from an EMT about how dangerous it was to be out on the streets in this weather and how lucky he was that he didn't end up like Keith was all he had to endure.

He decided to wait there instead of going back - might as well guard Bakura's place for him.

* * *

 

Once you got rid of the shadows, the place Alexander had been hiding in was pretty nice. But, Bakura wondered, what to do with him now? If he survived with his memories intact, he could come after Ryou again. He'd also have plenty of evidence to fake a break-in if he wanted to punish them with the law - Ryou was about as threatening as a bunny but Bakura was the cause of more than a few expulsions. They painted an entirely different picture of Ryou that the press would love to tear into. No regrets though, every single one of those brats got what was coming to them. Especially the little snot who'd cut a chunk out of Ryou's hair when he was sat behind him one day, oh _that_ one was _fun_!

Yugi didn't seem like the type who'd take straight up murdering the guy as an option though. Perhaps the other Yugi would, if they hadn't been able to fix the Puzzle. He wasn't sure what Ryou would think. The Ryou he'd known first would never have even considered it, but this new Ryou, who started Shadow Games and guarded his mind with barbed wire...

Nah. After the beating his psyche had taken at the hands of the other Yugi, there was no way the other man would ever dare to come near them again, if there was even anything left of him. Someone would come looking for him eventually - the house was clearly lived in by other people, judging by the pictures on the walls (none of which had Alexander, wasn't that odd?) - and they could deal with him. He took a look around, spotting nothing that could've recorded their little visit.

It was tough leaning on the shoulder of someone much shorter than you, but Yugi was clearly stronger than he looked as he helped Bakura walk. Ryou's legs had gone all uncooperative and wobbly on him after sitting down, though he could feel the boy's strength begin to return almost the moment the Game ended.

How Yugi's friends hadn't frozen to death in the snowy dark was a miracle, though they certainly looked pretty close to it. He didn't bother pretending to be Ryou as took one step outside, then he absolutely did not shriek and fling himself back inside at the horrible reminder that Ryou was barefoot and basically in his pajamas. Fuck that was cold! It was so much worse than when he was in the Ring! At least Ryou was all snuggled up in his soul room, the lucky bastard. How did he deal with this every year?!

Anzu and Honda were apparently smart enough to realize that if they laughed they'd lose a vital organ or five, so instead Honda took off his ubiquitous brown coat and put it on Bakura. It was almost big enough to drown him and it was so _warm._ Dignity could go jump off a cliff, this was _heaven_ , even if it didn't do anything for his bare feet. But Honda apparently had a solution for that too, because he crouched down so Bakura could climb onto his back. They were still cold, but they were off the ice at least.

* * *

 

Bakura was asleep by the time they reached the car with Grandpa, who'd waited back on the main road. With Jounouchi gone they could lay him down on the middle seat, still wrapped in Honda's coat. Yugi squished in beside him while Anzu took the very back, Honda up front besides Grandpa. Considering Yugi had dragged him out into the middle of a blizzard, he was rather chipper and Yugi made a mental note to take some extra shifts in the shop to make up for it.

"Back to Bakura's, I assume?"

Yugi nodded. "I'm gonna stay over there tonight, I've already cleared it with Mom. What about you two?"

"Sure. I gotta take a look at that door anyway," Honda said. "My sister won't mind so long as I call her."

Anzu didn't answer right away. She was looking at Bakura. "It's weird. Even though I know he's not him, asleep like this he looks just like Bakura. Our Bakura, I mean."

Then she posed a question Yugi had been thinking too. "What do we do with him now, guys? I mean, he tried to _kill_ us, but..."

But he helped them. If it weren't for him, they would've never found Ryou. He didn't know what went on while he was shattered. But where contempt had resided before within the other him, there was only gratitude.

**_Did he help you fix me?_ **

_That was more Ryou, but if it weren't for Bakura I... Ryou wouldn't have been there to help. I almost became a monster again._

**_... Again? You mean like the duel against Kaiba? I wouldn't call that monstrous, you thought you were backed into a corner and besides, I forgave you for that, remember?_ **

The other him fell silent and Yugi realized that that awful duel wasn't what he was talking about. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what on earth he meant. He'd never kept stuff from Yugi before.

Had he?

* * *

 

Down in an empty warehouse in the Domino Docks, Malik Ishtar rubbed his temples in frustration. Keith was a lost cause, his mind so fractured that the Rod could not longer keep its hold on him no matter how hard he tried. Damn Keith. Damn that blond boy. Damn whoever started that Shadow Game and dragged Keith into it! He combed through a few more of the man's memories in his drug induced sleep - there had to be something there worth keeping, or he'd just lost his first tangible link to the Pharaoh for nothing.

A startled white haired boy caught his eye, something familiar glinting on his chest. The Millennium Ring, though thankfully Keith hadn't recognized its worth. But where there was one Millennium Item, the others were sure to congregate. The boy with the Ring surely at least knew of the one who held the Puzzle. Yugi Mutou.

"Master Malik? Forgive me for interrupting your work, but you're bleeding."

So he was. He tentatively touched his lip, his fingertip coming away stained red. He'd bitten his own lip in his anger. Rishid stood by silently, as if he were waiting for something else. He grabbing some blank paper and a pencil. He had to get some part of the white haired boy's features down before he or Keith forgot. The blond was recognizable, the same way Yugi had been thanks to Duelist Kingdom. He'd displayed the Puzzle prominently in a celebratory photo, describing it as a good luck charm in the interview below. The blond one had come second. Finding his image online and printing a copy was a cinch.

He waved Rishid over and shoved the pictures into his hand.

"Send out my Hunters to look for these two, but tell them to only observe."

"Yes, Master."


	9. Chapter 9

This one got saved as 'nowshitgetsreallyweird.txt'.

* * *

 

"Geez, Bakura really needs to eat more. I could seriously carry him with just one hand..." Honda groused as the little group made their way through the apartment complex. "It's a good thing, I guess; why'd he have to live on the seventh floor?!"

Yugi murmured in agreement as Anzu and his grandfather both kept a firm grip on his shoulders - the nearly hour long walk back to the car had been grueling, especially in the snow. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed himself so soon after shattering his own soul...

The other Yugi hovered awkwardly beside Anzu, an arm outstretched as if to catch Yugi if he fell. Not that he could, but it was the thought that counted. Hopefully he'd gotten over whatever had kept him so quiet in the car, or tell him what was wrong.

Once they reached the floor, they didn't need to look hard to spot Ryou's apartment. Jounouchi greeted them with a huge grin, one Yugi matched.

"Good job winning the Shadow Game!" Anzu chirped.

_Indeed, he's got a strong heart._

Yugi jumped a little at his voice, earning him a tighter grip from Grandpa and concerned looks from Anzu and the other him.

**_Sorry, sorry. I'm fine. You've just been so quiet, I was worried. Is everything okay?_ **

_I was thinking about the past, that's all. I-I don't mean I remember anything about the PAST past but... I..._

He sounded so flustered, so different to his normal confidence. Yugi thought back as far as he could, before it hit him. It had to be all those blackouts he used to have, before they really became aware of each other. Which had to be when the other Yugi had taken control without his knowledge. Just like Bakura did to Ryou. Or used to do? He didn't know how they felt about each other now - the animosity between them before seemed to have vanished overnight. Perhaps that was part of what Bakura meant when he said Ryou's heart had changed. But he was still curious about what exactly went on with those two, especially since it didn't look like only Ryou had changed...

The other him was a more immediate issue however. Maybe he felt guilty for all the times he'd taken over without Yugi's consent before. Yugi could see why he was so upset now, why seeing Bakura might've brought back all those old memories.

**_Take all the time you need; you know I'll be here whenever you're ready._ **

"Nothin' to it! Need a hand?" Jounouchi didn't wait for a response before picking Yugi up like a sack of potatoes and slinging him over his shoulder, ignoring his protests and interrupting his talk with the other Yugi, who let a gentle smile escape before retreating to his soul room. They stepped through the open frame and Yugi didn't miss Honda's face grow pale at the damage. The hinges had been ripped clean out of the wood, along with a huge gouge in the wall where the handle had scraped across. Oops.

Ignoring that, Jounouchi led them all through to the main living room. Yugi hadn't gotten the chance to look around Ryou's apartment after the RPG with Bakura - said RPG table was under a dusty white sheet. There was something oddly melancholy about seeing the table like that, like it was in a morgue or something. Evidently Ryou hadn't played it since. Maybe they could all play Monster World again sometime, without the dire stakes of that first game.

But what caught his attention after the table was Ryou's huge couch, one of those L-shaped ones that looked like heaven in a cushion. As if he could sense Yugi's yearning for the pillowy plush, Jounouchi plonked him down to go look for blankets, while Honda put Bakura on the armchair.

* * *

 

Ending up in Bakura's room first was an accident - he didn't really know his way around his place. Still, Jounouchi kept spare stuff under his bed all the time, so maybe Bakura did too. There were stacks and stacks of Monster World manuals and books, and behind all of them there was a box, dog-eared and dusty, tucked right at the back. Maybe that had blankets or something folded up.

Jounouchi could just barely reach it with his finger tips, but when he pressed it it easily slid back a few inches with a light jingle. No blankets in there then, probably just more of those weird Monster World figures or a cosplay or something. He seemed the cosplaying type. Maybe he should sneak a peek? For... quality assurance purposes. Yeah.

As he reached forward again, his other hand slipped and he ended up shoving the bed with his shoulder. Pulling back, he rubbed at the spot that was sure to bruise with a grimace. Then he heard something familiar - the sound of cards hitting the carpet. They must've been right at the edge of the bed or something. Oh no, he did NOT just mess up Bakura's deck! He scrambled to put the deck back in order, though he couldn't resist taking a look through. Hey, he had to make sure he didn't lose one under the bed or whatever.

Oh shit, Bakura's deck was creepy as _hell_! Why?! That had to be Not-Bakura's influence - Bakura was way too... Well, cutesy wasn't really the word, and neither was innocent. He hadn't gone through life as a sheltered princess, the Millennium Ring was proof enough of that, but the idea that someone as nice and homebody-ish as Bakura liked creepy cards like Cagna or Dark Necrofear...

No fucking way was it his deck. Maybe people looked at Yugi and didn't expect his strongest monsters to be the Dark Magician or Summoned Skull either, but that didn't mean his deck was entirely creepy monsters like Bakura's was. He put the deck down on the bedside cabinet and left Bakura's room to check the others. Eventually he found a storage room, with a fleecy quilt that he was sure Yugi would appreciate.

Honda was surveying the damage to the door, and Anzu went into the storage room after he came out. Yugi was asleep, but Not-Bakura was awake, lounging on the chair with his legs over the side while he messed with a game on Bakura's phone, completely ignoring Jounouchi as he lay the quilt over Yugi. Who'da thought the ghost was into Candy Crush? The silence was awkward and Jounouchi wasn't a fan of them even when the only other person to talk to WASN'T an evil spirit possessing his friend.

"I took a peek around Bakura's room, found his deck. Or should I say YOUR deck. It suits someone as creepy as you."

Not-Bakura didn't even look at him to answer, the jerk. "That's _all_ Bakura, actually."

No way. "No way."

"I'm telling him you think his deck's creepy. He'll take it as a compliment, you'll see." Not-Bakura looked way too damn smug and it was super weird to see Bakura's face looking like that. But Jounouchi figured he had good reason to be; looks like he didn't really know that much about Bakura.

Well, now he knew a little bit more. Maybe when Halloween rolled around and the limited edition themed booster backs were released, he could pick one up as a gift or something. He turned away and carefully pulled the Puzzle out from where one of the corners was jabbing Yugi's face, setting it on a nearby pillow. He didn't try to take the chain off. Considering the Puzzle had been smashed, Yugi probably wouldn't want to wake up and not instantly know where it was. Especially with Not-Bakura around.

Since Bakura liked such creepy cards, he thought with a grin, did that mean Not-Bakura was into cutesy stuff? Maybe there was a second deck hiding in Bakura's room somewhere, one with Rescue Cat, or Poki Draco!

"Sooo, what kinda cards _are_ you into?"

He didn't get a response - Not-Bakura was out for the count, apparently passing out while he was pondering. He'd slumped over, one arm awkwardly trapped beneath his head like a pillow. Honda burst into the living room not long after.

"Grandpa's got a toolbox back at his, and we can stop by Burger World on the walk back for takeout after we drop him off. Yugi's place is way closer than mine. I can leave my bike parked out front. Anzu, coming?"

Jounouchi nodded, then heard Anzu pipe up from the store room. "I think I'll stick around; keep an eye on Yugi and Bakura, y'know?"

"You sure about that? You'll be stuck with Not-Bakura when he wakes up," Jounouchi warned.

"I can handle him, don't worry," Anzu answered back, idly running her fingers along a replica sword that had to be from some manga that Bakura liked in its ridiculousness. Certainly not sharp, but it looked pretty damn heavy.

"You wouldn't actually hit Bakura with that, would you?"

Anzu looked offended at the question. "Of _course_ not, but the other Bakura doesn't know that."

* * *

 

As a general rule, he'd always steered clear of Ryou's soul room in the past. Even before that RPG, before whatever barrier kept the two from speaking lifted, he avoided even touching the door. You just don't go into someone else's soul room uninvited! He wouldn't want Ryou skulking around in his, at the very least.

Ryou had left the door open and he barely considered the idea that it was an invitation to enter before discarding that thought to the wind. He was just too tired to close the door, that was all. That didn't mean he couldn't take a sneaky glance or two inside however. Usually the thick oak door was bolted tight and he had to admit, he was curious as he leaned against his soul room's own stone frame. He'd never seen inside someone else's soul room.

The room screamed 'Ryou'. Blues from vibrant cyan all the way to baby blue pastels covered the walls in delicate flecks like the colors in opals, with a densely shagged white carpet that taunted him with its fluffiness. At least, what little he could see of the carpet did, for the floor was a cluttered mess of Monster World figures and comic books and video games. There were horror movie posters littering the walls too, a few curling at the corners from age. A couple of dolls lay tucked in the corner on a stack of paper - letters to Amane, he realized. Letters he'd not gotten the courage to write down for real yet, most likely. He didn't know much about her; she'd been part of the blur of memories he'd deemed inconsequential and not worth cluttering his own mind with, which he was quietly glad of in retrospect. Using her memory to manipulate Ryou would've been incredibly effective, but the damage caused would be irreparable, especially if it had failed.

At the very back was a bed that, judging by how dead to the world Ryou seemed, was far comfier than the one he had outside. He couldn't even see Ryou over the ball of comforters and blankets he'd tangled himself in, only knowing he was there from the gentle rise and fall of the covers as he breathed. Bakura felt no shame in admitting he was fucking jealous. His room was a dark stone floored empty hole. He didn't get posters or a soft bed or even a goddamn carpet! Surely when he'd been alive he'd at least slept on a straw mat or something.

Then, an odd sensation. A damp warmth that rapidly cooled across his lips and chin before rewarming again. It was kinda scratchy and rough - maybe a cloth of some kind? It was annoying as hell, no matter what it was. Before he turned his attention to the outside, he took one last glance at Ryou's room to make sure he was still asleep despite whatever was touching him. If it had woken him up, there would've been hell to pay.

* * *

 

The scratchy cold feeling revealed itself to be Anzu, gently wiping blood off Ryou's face with, as he thought, a damp piece of cloth. Her brows were furrowed in quiet focus and she didn't notice his awakening until he cleared his throat. She almost jumped out of her skin, but recovered quickly enough as she finished up with a few more swipes. He must've fallen into a doze or something while he checked on Ryou and she took it upon herself to clean Ryou's bloodied face up.

He gave up on speaking without even trying - even breathing left him hoarse and clearing his throat had been one hell of a mistake. He had to have swallowed knives or something; his throat was torn to tatters. His eyes watered at the sting, though nobody was around to witness them thankfully since Anzu had dashed to the kitchen. He could hear the tap running, then the clatter of running through the cupboards looking for painkillers. Did he really look that bad?

Anzu returned, a large glass of water that made him remember how horribly thirsty he was in one hand and some pills in the other. He must've drank half the glass before remembering the pills. As he gulped those down he noticed how quiet the apartment was. Anzu was the only person he could see besides himself and surely they didn't leave her alone with him? Even he wouldn't leave someone alone with him.

"Where is everyone?"

She looked down at him sternly, pulling out a small torch from her pocket and pointing the blindingly bright light right in his eyes. "Try to keep your voice down, Yugi's asleep."

Whatever she was looking for, she was satisfied, leaving Bakura to blink out the spots in his vision. Then she stood behind the chair, behind Bakura, and the back of his neck prickled, almost instinctively. Ridiculous; Anzu wasn't a threat and even if she was a threat to _him_ , she wouldn't even think about hurting Ryou. Her fingers combed and poked around at the back of his head, pulling the mass of white curls around around until she could see where Ryou's cut was.

"It's weird, the back of your head _looks_ like a total mess, but the wound itself is completely healed... You don't seem to have a concussion either. Do you feel any nausea? Dizziness?"

He shook his head to both, not really paying attention since he was much more interested in what she'd said before that. Ryou's cut from where he'd scraped the door was gone? He'd noticed an absence of pain earlier, but he'd chalked it up to just the stress of everything. "Head wounds always look bad. You didn't answer me before, by the way."

"What did I just say about being quiet? If not for Yugi, then for Bakura; you sound awful. Jounouchi and Honda are with Yugi's grandpa getting a toolbox. They're coming back with food."

Yugi was in a similar state to Ryou in the soul room, bundled up under a spare comforter on Ryou's couch. The Puzzle cord was around his neck, the Puzzle itself placed on another pillow like a tiny golden gargoyle watching over him. Evidently, the other Yugi hadn't sensed the presence of the other Millennium items, at least not yet or he'd be facing one hell of an interrogation. He wanted to check on them anyway, just to be sure they were completely hidden, and tried to get off the chair. Key word, tried.

"Hold it right there. Just because you feel like walking around doesn't mean Bakura's body can take it. Don't think I can't make you sit down." Anzu demonstrated this quite handily as she pulled him back to the chair with just one hand, which then returned almost unconsciously to keep messing with Ryou's hair. He couldn't blame her; even as grimy as it was now, it was truly ridiculously soft. That was why it was so long, he couldn't handle the thought of losing it and pitched a fit if Ryou ever tried to get it cut. Maybe he had long hair when he was alive. Or maybe he'd been completely bald.

"I was just going to change his clothes."

"Sure you were - or you were going to jump out the window and run off to god knows where, or go grab a knife..."

Where her fingers had been absentmindedly running through Ryou's hair before, they gripped. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough so he knew not to move or they just might start.

"You helped us today. You saved Bakura and you helped Yugi save the other Yugi and I'm so grateful for that. Thank you."

She let go, coming back around to look him dead in the eye, trapping him with her own arms on the arm rests. "But don't think any of us have forgotten what you tried to do before that. You would've killed us if it weren't for the other Yugi. And I don't think you can say you wouldn't do it again if we stood in your way."

She was right. Kind of. Sort of.

Maybe?

He looked at the Ring, forged from the blood and flesh of bones of his family, his village and thought yes, without question. He looked at Ryou asleep in the soul room, then down at the thick scar on his palm, the scar from protecting these people from him. He looked at Yugi, who'd thought risking his own death at the Ring's defense mechanism was acceptable in order to save Ryou.

If they stood in his way, knowing the truth and trying to stop him anyway, or if they turned their backs on Ryou, maybe then she'd be absolutely proven right. Anything else... Well, he wouldn't exactly fight too hard if Ryou fought for their sakes again. Ryou _not_ fighting for his friends might as well be the sign for the end of days, so he could safely ignore them in that scenario too.

"Who knows. It's not like I'll be doing much for you to interfere with for a while."

Before she could say anything in response, Jounouchi and Honda reappeared, their arms weighed down with bags of power tools and takeout. Burgers apparently, which were like a magic word that made Yugi appear out of goddamn nowhere, wide awake and ready to stuff his face as they all watched Honda fix the door. Bakura could absolutely see why; burgers were _magical_. Maybe it was just because Ryou hadn't eaten anything since that dry block of instant noodles for breakfast though.

The door, surprisingly enough, was easy to fix with just a few tricks to pretend no damage had been done. Bakura could tell the note Jounouchi had apparently pocketed and showed off to them incredulously had been written by a neighbor who he knew didn't like Ryou anyway, not by the landlord who still hadn't noticed anything amiss. Thanks to some creative use of polymer clay Bakura borrowed from Ryou's sculpting stash where the falling door had gouged a hole, hopefully the landlord would never notice and that awful neighbor just lost a ton of credibility.

Ryou eventually woke up, stumbling into wakefulness at the opening chords of the intro cutscene to one of his horror games that Yugi decided to play, much to Jounouchi's loud and repeated displeasure from behind a pillow. Bakura let him slide back into control without a word, bleary eyed and dazed as he was. His friends noticed the difference immediately, and Bakura tuned out the outside world just in time so he'd never have to know what it felt like to be squashed by Jounouchi and Honda both trying to hug him at once.

It was... it absolutely hadn't been _nice,_ but it hadn't been entirely disagreeable either. Even with the suspicious glances, or the few awkward silences when they remembered he wasn't Ryou, being around those stupid kids for so long could've been a lot worse. Judging by the warm waves of happiness and relief that filtered through their link, it was certainly doing something for Ryou anyway. He didn't cut them off as he crossed the soul plane to find his own room. He was long overdue his own break - he may have been sleeping outwardly in the car, but he'd been watching Ryou like a hawk across the soul plane the entire ride home.

He took one last look at Ryou's room, then turn back to his own. A sharp cold spike went through him, viciously enough that Ryou noticed, wordlessly asking what was wrong with a coil of concern. He quickly waved the worry away with a shaking hand and a silent apology, letting Ryou turn his attention back to his friends.

One of Ryou's pillows was lying in the center of the stone, a delicate eggshell blue one with a needlessly fancy trim that had fallen off of Ryou's bed before. It almost glowed in the darkness of his soul room, even through the dust that had collected on it, like it had been dragged along the ground.

There was a sharp crackling and the pillow ignited before his eyes. It burned with a dirty flame and the soul room filled with smoke that caught in his throat and almost made him wretch in its familiarity, though thankfully it dissipated before it could reach the door. The pile of ash left behind was the only proof the pillow had even existed in his soul room at all.

Ryou couldn't have done it, because Bakura kept his soul room shut tight when he wasn't in there. He wouldn't have done it even if he had forgotten to lock the door, because he'd never dare to enter Bakura's soul room without permission. He looked across to Ryou's soul room, with its wide open door. The pillow was back where it had been before, a single ash hand print on one of the edges marring the otherwise flawless silk. The print was bigger than his own - and Ryou's - hands.

* * *

 

( _That was a fun game!/that man noticed us immediately though/it was more like tag than hide and seek/i'm glad the thief showed up or it would've been so boring/and those other two/the thief brought us so many interesting players_ )

( ** _Especially the ones with the Puzzle._** )

_(He's just like bakura/wait who's bakura/i don't know but i miss him/how can you miss someone you don't remember?/i do too/but who)_

( ** _Did you forget?_** )

_(Who/who/who/who/who/who)_

_( **He had white hair. I remember.** )_

_(Just like the nice boy/oh maybe HE'S bakura!/we should ask him if he's bakura/yes next time we play!/he can tell us who bakura is!/and who the thief is!)_

( ** _Let's keep him._** )

( _Yes!/a never ending game!/i don't know he didn't like the last one/we hurt him he might not play again/we scared him so much/thank you for healing him)_

( ** _You're welcome._** )


	10. Chapter 10

When I first wrote this, I only had the church scene in my head as a definite. Everything else kinda fell into place once that was finished.

* * *

 

School was cancelled for two days, and Anzu was the only person who spent any significant amount of time outside the little apartment, because of dance practice. It really wasn't built for so many people to sleep in, but somehow everyone managed to fit in each night anyway. It was increasingly tough to find even one moment of peace and Ryou often found himself lingering on the balcony, even in the cold, to get away from it all.

Of course, not long after that came the guilt. Bakura, despite twisting those words somewhat before, had apparently granted his long held wish of having friends, yet there he was quietly waiting for everyone to go home so he could be alone again. He stopped trying to make sense of himself after a while - by all rights he should be soaking in all the attention and company, especially after what happened, but he just wanted it all to be over.

**_I'm the worst friend..._ **

A long-suffering sigh was his only answer, though he did feel faint waves of irritation every so often, mostly whenever Jounouchi and Honda squabbled. Bakura was getting increasingly twitchy too, and sometimes Ryou feared that he'd start taking over on his own terms again should he ever catch someone too close to Ryou's bedroom. It was a miracle nobody had discovered the three Millennium Items hidden under his bed yet, either from sensing their magic or just from being curious about the organized chaos of his bedroom.

They seemed to accept Bakura returning to their lives, in the same way you'd accept someone's free-range pet lion. Ryou suspected it wasn't so much Bakura they were tolerating, but Ryou's apparent re-acceptance of his presence, though he'd certainly earned a few points in his favor when he helped to fix the Puzzle. Perhaps entertainment was another factor, since Bakura's distaste for the cold outside was apparently some secret joke for Honda, which he never bothered explaining.

Come to think of it, he still didn't know what happened to Alexander. Bakura couldn't sense anyone watching the apartment, and no police ever came by to arrest him. Maybe he learned a lesson from the other Yugi's Penalty, whatever it was, and chose to give up on his plans. Bakura would get skittish whenever he brought it up, so of course he did it as much as possible until Bakura finally caved and admitted he didn't know what had happened to the man. It wasn't like him to leave a loose end; he must've been more rattled by the experience than he let on.

School finally reopening, even if only for a half-day thanks to a second wave of blizzards predicted, was a welcome change of pace. He'd insisted everyone go, despite the protests from Jounouchi that practically nobody else would bother. He was completely right, but they DID find out a test they'd all forgotten about was cancelled until further notice, and Honda managed to impress that Miho girl he was after with his studiousness in showing up.

They'd lost him soon after that - perhaps he'd finally succeeded in getting a date with her. Anzu once again had practice, while Jounouchi decided to go home and check on his dad. It was just him and Yugi. And Bakura and the other Yugi, he supposed. They ambled through the frosty streets of Domino together, chatting about their Fiend monsters and the lore behind them.

This, Ryou could do forever. Just a quiet conversation with a friend about something they both enjoyed.

_Hey, let me take over. I wanna ask Yugi something._

Well, Ryou knew as well as anyone that there's no such thing as forever.

**_Is this about the Shadow Game?_ **

"Yugi? The other me wants a word."

Instantly he knew he was now speaking to the other Yugi, his eyes narrowed in something that wasn't quite suspicion, but could easily become it.

_Ugh..._

"I'm sorry, but it's Yugi he - "

"I know. Yugi can hear everything too - whatever he wants to ask Yugi about he can ask me."

A sharp, piercing wind rocketed through the streets, ruining whatever intimidation tactic the other Yugi was trying for as his teeth chattered. "Maybe we should go back to yours!"

_I'm sick of that apartment, find somewhere less open to talk._

* * *

 

Somewhere less open turned out to be a little abandoned church just across the road, one that Ryou found on one of his late night 'aesthetic inspiration' walks. It hadn't been forgotten for long, since everything was still in one piece and not a single window was smashed yet, but the astonishingly intricate graffiti mural across the door meant that for sure nobody was keeping an eye on it.

In short, it was perfect for Bakura, but it was probably giving the other Yugi a heart attack at the thought of letting him talk to Yugi in there. Oh well. Not his problem.

_Let me take over?_

There was an odd sensation from Ryou as they switched, the only way he could describe it was 'bubbly', but he ignored it for now. The other Yugi visibly tensed as he noticed the change, and they both watched each other carefully. He glanced down at the Puzzle and didn't need to check to see if the other Yugi was following his gaze.

"Your goals haven't changed, I take it."

He almost sounded disappointed. Like he'd give up on his reason to keep fighting for several thousand years so easily! What was he expecting?

"Damn right. That Puzzle - and all the Millennium Items - are mine by blood."

"Like an inheritance?"

The other Yugi held the Puzzle close, though his finger traced over the sides as he did, trying to read the carvings most likely. Like he was hoping not to find a 'Property of Bakura' sign on it or something. Wouldn't that be something, a heroic type like him worrying if _he_ was the real thief. For a brief moment, Bakura considered telling him what the Puzzle was really made out of - maybe he wouldn't be touching it so casually.

"Something like that. But you can relax, that's not why I wanted to talk to Yugi."

The moment passed. Odds are he wouldn't be believed anyway. He hadn't remembered much else about his past beyond that horror, but Bakura just knew without a doubt that, had he ever dared to tell anyone, that he hadn't been believed. He wouldn't have been so instinctively cagey about it with Yugi before if he weren't.

Ryou... Ryou might've believed him, or at least not voiced his doubt where Bakura could hear. Had he not seen it with his own eyes he would've bombarded Bakura with questions upon questions however, worrying away at details that Bakura would've never wanted to share.

"Here's the deal - call it an experiment. My little host has managed to summon a Shadow Game, _without_ a Millennium Item at his side. I didn't think that was possible, though maybe being a holder is enough. It's different to the way I call Shadow Games by any means, and I wager different to yours too. I wanna see what happens when Yugi does it, without the power within the Puzzle holding his hand."

The other Yugi crossed his arms, not bothering to hide his incredulity. "Why should we help you? Why should I expose Yugi to these shadows just to satisfy your curiosity?"

"You think that's all it is? You honestly believe I'm the only person after those items? Pegasus was after your Puzzle, remember, and your little Yugi might need a Shadow Game someday to save his skin, just like my host did. Better he find out he can't now, than when it really counts."

It was incredible really, how easy it was to manipulate the other Yugi if you got Yugi involved. "Who else could be after them?"

"You really don't know how powerful these things are, or what people will do to get them... How on earth you two made it this far without running into more than just me is a miracle. Hell, just recently some creep called Shadi broke into my host's mind with the Millennium Key. He was easily dealt with, but still. You need to be careful."

The look on his face moment it dawned on the other Yugi was something Bakura wanted to remember forever.

"You _killed_ Shadi."

"Yep."

"Why?!"

He ignored Ryou's protests. The evil spirit murdering someone was (relatively speaking) all well and good, even expected. Ryou, on the other hand... Well, that wouldn't go down quite so easily. Then again, they'd probably find a way to blame him for it anyway. For corrupting their precious little friend.

**_You keep doing this... You don't have to protect me from them, you know._ **

_Do you honestly want Yugi and the others to think of you as a killer?_

**_I don't want them to think of YOU like that!_ **

_Little late, don't you think?_

**_But you haven't even -_ **

"He started it! He said he was coming for my host's soul room after he was done with me, the fuck else was I supposed to do?!"

The atmosphere around the other Yugi changed, something dark and cold that sent uncomfortable memories of Alexander's Penalty surging.

"He said _what?_ "

That wasn't the other Yugi. That was the normal Yugi, and he was _pissed._ "We met him before - he took control of Anzu and another person, a professor. He rearranged the professor's soul room to take control of him, and h-he almost made her jump off a _building_. If it weren't for Jounouchi, she... She might have..."

Yugi grit his teeth and the other Yugi was back, his voice calmer but his body still betrayed his emotions. "He played a Shadow Game with us too, but we won. After that, I thought that we could trust him, somehow. There was just something about him... It was like didn't actually want to hurt us, just see what kind of soul we had."

"Well, technically he only wanted to hurt _me_. My host was inconsequential, apparently."

The other Yugi shook his head, his hands clenching into fists as he spoke. "If Shadi didn't think he had to, I doubt he would've bothered coming back. He would've surely just destroyed you and moved on."

In a weird way, Bakura realized, Shadi assured his own destruction. Well, kinda. Nobody could've predicted Ryou's reaction to the memories trapped within the depths of the Ring, but had Shadi not sent him there in the first place and instead sent Ryou to his own soul room, Bakura wouldn't be here. His haste to keep Ryou out of the way - as if at the time Ryou wouldn't have gladly had Bakura excised from his mind in the first place had Shadi asked - was most likely so he could erase the boy's soul room without interference.

He thought of the dumb horror movie posters, the stupid carpet, the weird pillows on the bed, all of what made Ryou _Ryou_ disappearing into nothing. Back before, he would've welcomed a blank slate of a host to make his own. He must've gotten soft or something, because the thought of it was repulsive to him now.

"I have both of his Items now; including the Eye and the Ring, that's four of the seven. You're welcome to duel me for them if you wish, but I think they're about as safe as they can be - like your Puzzle is. You know where my host lives, so it's not like they're far away."

The other Yugi's shoulders slumped. "I suppose you killed Pegasus for that Eye too."

"On a technicality, I guess. I just took it from him, but I didn't _intend_ his death. Does that help?"

"Not really. I suppose there's nothing to be done about that..."

He switched back to the real Yugi. "I won't try a Shadow Game on my own right now, but I promise you I will when I think I'm ready, and I'll tell you what it was like. In return, I want you to -"

"I'm not promising _you_ anything."

Yugi had the nerve to roll his eyes. "I want you to promise _Ryou_ that you won't be murdering anyone else to get these items."

That sneaky little shit.

_Well, Ryou?_

**_I think I'd prefer no more deaths on either of our hands... Although, technically you haven't murdered anyone yet, so it's just mine._ **

_Is that a challenge?_

**_If you enjoy being stored in the fridge it is._ **

"Promise made, short stack. We're done here."

Yugi evidently didn't trust him still, since he made no move to leave before Bakura did. Ryou took over and turned around at the door, looking at Yugi gravely.

_What are you up to?_

**_I'm not giving him any details, I swear, but... He deserves to know at least one thing about these Items, right? For humoring you at least._ **

_... Ugh. Fine. If you must._

"Yugi, there's something about the Puzzle - about all of the Items, really - that you should know. They..."

He faltered, at a loss for words. At Yugi's comforting hand on his shoulder the urge to spill everything, to share this awful burden, hit him and he almost gave in to it, but keeping his promise to Bakura was more important.

"The Items were made for _war_ , Yugi. They weren't made to do good things. Just to kill. Do you understand?"

Yugi nodded, mutely. His other hand gripped the Puzzle's chain almost on instinct. The other Yugi had surely listened as well.

* * *

 

Ryou went back to his apartment alone after that, leaving Yugi behind. The other him took over again, but instead of leaving he slumped down into one of the empty pews, gazing up at the ceiling listlessly.

_Made for war..._

**_Other me, are you alright?_ **

_I wonder... Was I placed into the Puzzle when I was alive for that purpose? Bakura too?_

**_Bakura maybe, but I can't picture you being a weapon._ **

It took a while for the other him to respond after that. When he spoke again, he sounded carefully neutral, like he hadn't heard what Yugi said at all. Yugi didn't like it.

_It makes sense. Even ignoring how they can start Shadow Games, Pegasus' Eye would be perfect for interrogating the enemy, or finding out all their plans. The Ring would let you find a stolen Millennium Item, no matter where it was hidden. The Key and Scales would examine souls and pass judgement, and the Puzzle... Well, actually I can't think of what that could've been._

For now, he'd let him get away with it - he was a little frazzled from the encounter with the other Bakura. Plus, he wanted to give the other him a chance to gather his own courage first. He knew Yugi would always listen.

**_Maybe it wasn't always a puzzle._ **

_The Millennium Pyramid, perhaps? I can't think of anything to use it for though. Plus, the pieces of the Puzzle looked deliberate in their cut, rather than truly broken apart._

**_I wonder what the other Items can do._ **

_If the Ring spirit knows, he isn't going to tell us anything without a price. I still can't believe he took the Eye from Pegasus. When did he even have the chance to do it?_

**_We can't forget to be careful around him. He's being nice to Ryou for now, but that could change at any time. Let's not give him any reason to, I guess. I feel like if Bakura turned on him now, it'd be worse for Ryou than before that mess with Alexander..._ **

_They certainly have grown closer, in such a short time too. It's odd._

**_To be honest, I'm kinda glad._ **

_Why is that?_

**_Even after everything with Alexander... I don't know, I've just never seen Ryou so relaxed._ **

_Then we'll keep our guards up, so he doesn't have to. His shield, should Bakura betray us again._

A cold draft blew through the church, chilling him down to his bones just in time for the other him to give control back. Yugi tucked the Puzzle under his jacket, almost instinctively, as he left. He'd let Ryou be alone for a little while before heading over again. He might be needed in the shop, although having any customers in this weather would be a miracle, or maybe his mother wanted him to run some errands.

* * *

 

As he made his way home alone - as alone as he could be, anyway - Yugi pondered Bakura's request. It was all well and good agreeing to play one Shadow Game, but he had no idea how to actually do it! If he asked the other him for help, it might affect how he did it. He was pretty sure Bakura wouldn't be interested in 'Yugi's version of the other Yugi's Game', he wanted 'Yugi's Game'.

Did he just turn out the lights and say, 'Hey shadows! Come out to play!' or something? Hell, what if they didn't _want_ to play? It wouldn't be the first time...

He groaned and pulled the hood of his coat over his head as his cheeks burned. Some insecurities never left. So engrossed was he in his thoughts that he completely forgot to watch where he was going, slipping on the icy ground and crashing right into someone walking the other way.

"Woah, gotcha!"

A strong arm gripped around his waist and pulled him back upright. It belonged to a boy about his age. He wore the Domino High uniform, though Yugi would certainly remember if he'd seen him before. Like Ryou and Yugi his hair would get him written up in no time, as heavily styled as it was, though how it kept its shape in the wind Yugi would never know. So would the thick eyeliner he wore and the dice earrings.

"Nice catch, sorry about that!"

The boy shrugged off the apology as he let go, a lazy smile on his face that reminded him of Jounouchi. Then he took a second look at Yugi's clothes. "Hey, you got to the school around here?"

"Yeah, junior high. Are you new?"

"Just transferred - my dad got a job here, so we decided to move to Domino. Certainly could've picked a better time of year though..."

As if in agreement, the powder falling from the overcast grey skies turned to heavy flakes. Yugi brushed a few pieces off his shoulders. "Maybe when school's back, we'll be in the same class?"

"I hope so; it'd be nice to have one familiar face! I'm Ryuji Otogi."

"Yugi Muto."

Some odd expression passed over Otogi's face, though it flickered away before Yugi could identify it. "As in 'Champion of Duelist Kingdom' Yugi Muto?"

Yugi nodded though he felt the other him grow cautious - the cheerful atmosphere from before seemed to have vanished completely. "Yeah. Did you compete?"

"I'm decent enough at Duel Monsters, but not enough to earn an invite from Pegasus I guess. My main game's something else. Ever heard of Dungeon Dice Monsters?"

"No, but it sounds cool! Maybe you could teach me how to play it sometime?"

Otogi was oddly hesitant as he spoke, though the air seemed to lighten up again at Yugi's eagerness. "Sure. I better go, wouldn't want my dad to worry, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know. My grandpa's the same way. See you at school, whenever that is!"

The other him watched Otogi leave, the Puzzle buzzing slightly against Yugi's chest.

**_I think I've got a new rival, other me._ **

_Perhaps. That was certainly a new reaction to your name. Unless the game hasn't been released to the public yet, there should be some information about it out there. I get the feeling his game could be less than friendly - We could probably figure out things on the fly, but I'd rather not go in blind..._

**_I'm sensing an all night study session on Dungeon Dice Monsters._ **

_What do you mean, 'all night'?_

**_Huh?_ **

_We've got the rest of today too!_


	11. Chapter 11

And now we're officially caught up! From now on, I'll be uploading new chapters to the FF version of this story, with this one updating either the same day or the day after. Next fic I reupload here will probably not be for a few days, I don't want to spam up the Ryou tag too much. 

Warning for this chapter, it contains a scene of emotional, verbal and physical abuse from a parent towards their child, beginning at the section which starts with 'Everything happened so fast'. Those of you familiar with the manga version of Otogi's story will have some idea of what we're in for. 

* * *

 

School started back up a few days after, and Yugi still had yet to come up with a Shadow Game, much to his discomfort. Bakura's patience wasn't something he really felt like testing and it wouldn't be fair to make Ryou put up with him if he started complaining, or worse. He really had no idea how much he could really trust Bakura, but a truce was a truce and Yugi was determined to not be the one to break it.

Ryou hadn't mentioned many details about his own Shadow Game, although Yugi honestly wasn't sure how much he remembered, considering how often Bakura was in control. Yugi didn't remember much either. The other him had put him into his soul room, into the Puzzle itself and then...

Then he'd woken up, Ryou clinging to him tightly and the other him doing the same to his soul. He'd missed _something_ , he knew he had, but he'd never managed to find a good moment to ask either Ryou or Bakura about it. He didn't want to remind Ryou - or, whenever he remembered how he'd acted at the thought of Ryou being dead, _Bakura_ \- of that horrible place anymore than he already was. It had certainly left its mark - Ryou slept with a switchblade hidden under his pillow now, for instance. Although, considering as much as he could possibly say he knew of Bakura, it might've always been there.

He still hadn't figured out how to contact the shadows without asking for help, as well. However, maybe that was just because he really didn't want to. Shadow Games weren't a simple wager. Lives and souls were always on the line somehow; even Ryou, despite everything, had had to put every single player's soul at risk for his own Game. It didn't matter who he thought of - Pegasus, Keith or even Alexander - he couldn't muster up the will to put _anyone_ through a Shadow Game considering the penalty for losing. And if he couldn't bring himself to start a Shadow Game, why should the shadows ever bother to come to him in the first place?

This wasn't the first time he'd had this thought, and each time he had it he felt the other him withdraw, push him away if he tried to pry an answer out of him. That wasn't like him at all. Anything else, he practically jumped at the chance to offer advice, but he instantly locked up whenever Yugi ever even hinted at the subject.

It worried him. It wasn't like the other him to hide things, especially if it concerned Yugi. The only conclusion he could possibly reach was that the other him didn't want Yugi to play any Shadow Games at all. It wasn't like Yugi particularly wanted to play any either, but like Bakura said, he might not have a choice in the matter in the future. Like he'd ever been given a choice before, he thought to himself bitterly as he got ready for the morning, and then he felt the other him withdraw again and sighed.

Dungeon Dice Monsters had been a welcome distraction from it all and surfing the net for anything that seemed interesting with the other him almost felt like old times again, like whenever they were restructuring their deck. That said, when Grandpa overheard him muttering to the other him about it, he'd immediately launched into a rant about the new game store down the street that just happened to sell it. This store, the 'Black Crown', also just happened to be owned by Otogi's father who was apparently an ex-friend of his from his adventuring days, so now he had two different kinds of rivalry to worry about! Kame Game, in all honesty, hadn't been doing so well in that regard. The hype over the Black Crown had swept over the whole city and the number of customers that Kame Game had dropped every day.

_It's alright, partner. Kame Game has something special that will always keep people coming back, something his shop will never have._

**_Excellent customer service?_ **

_... Well, yes. But it also has Yugi Muto, King of Games!_

Yugi tried and failed to scrub the blush from his cheeks as he washed his face. If there was one thing he could always count on the other him to do, no matter what the circumstances...

Yugi shook his head to clear his thoughts. Perhaps the biggest problem was that he really _wanted_ to go, not just to check out their stock or try out Dungeon Dice Monsters but it might be the best place for him to have a talk with Otogi. Even framing it as scoping out the competition wasn't a good enough excuse for his grandpa however - just making an appearance would be enough to drive the crowds and the press berserk. Yugi, for as long as he remained the King of Games, would be a walking endorsement no matter where he went.

What little information about the game he could find was just tidbits, promotional pieces. The essence, the spirit of the game certainly, but nothing too meaty and certainly nothing he could base a strategy around. He looked forward to asking Otogi about it, although he wasn't sure when he'd get the chance. Otogi wasn't in their class after all. He wasn't sure if he should be happy about that or not. On the one hand, he'd seemed pretty nice, considering how close Yugi had come to sending them both smacking into the ice. On the other hand, the look on his face when he'd learned who Yugi was...

Yugi hadn't found any time to approach Otogi in school yet thanks to the chaos caused by the missed days, though every so often he could feel the other boy's eyes burning into his back when they were close by in the hallways at the start and end of the day. Yugi could never get through the rushing crowds, or have his voice heard over the other students however. He hadn't said anything to the others about him either, although he knew Jounouchi had noticed him looking in Otogi's direction a few times.

* * *

 

Yugi's chance to speak to Otogi again eventually came once everything settled down. The teachers finally backed off on the 'we strongly suggest you use your breaks to catch up on all your missed work and will tsk very loudly in your direction if we see you doing anything else' policy, which meant the classes could finally mingle during breaks again.

Even after all this time, he'd still not quite gotten used to having a little circle of people around him, who _wanted_ to talk to him or just be around him - he hoped he never would. He hoped that Otogi wasn't sitting alone either, so there was his excuse to drag Anzu and Jounouchi off to see Otogi. Honda had come down with something, while Ryou never showed up. He'd texted Yugi to say he was alright and as much as he wanted to assume Bakura had dragged him into something nefarious, he figured it was just as likely that Ryou had lost his nerve, or maybe they'd both just wanted one more day to themselves.

He spotted Otogi as he left his own classroom, standing alone as he texted someone. "Hey, Otogi!"

Anzu and Jounouchi might've missed his cringe at Yugi's voice, but he didn't. The other him noticed it too, manifesting at Yugi's side as if to keep a closer eye on things as he ran to meet him, trying not to let Otogi's reaction get to him.

"Yugi."

"It's been a while, huh? How's Domino High treating you?"

"It's alright."

His voice was quiet, carefully practiced in its neutrality and nothing like the cheerful guy who'd caught him in the street. It reminded him a little of Kaiba whenever he was called on to answer a question in class. Anzu and Jounouchi soon caught up - Jounouchi had that smile he always had meeting someone new, though Anzu was looking at him oddly. Otogi either didn't see it or didn't care to react.

"Hey Yugi, who's this guy?"

"This is Otogi Ryuji. We met on that half-day; if it weren't for him, I'd be a pancake on the sidewalk!"

Yugi could practically see the approval points rising above Jounouchi's head as he held out his hand. He wondered if Otogi wouldn't take it, but even though it was hesitant and kind stiff looking, he did. Yugi could tell the other him was relieved as well. "I'm Jounouchi, and this is Anzu. Nice to meet ya, newbie!"

"Likewise."

"You know I can introduce myself, right?"

As they chatted, Yugi kept an eye on Otogi. He certainly wasn't as practiced as Kaiba when it came to being expressionless; every so often Yugi caught him smiling a little as he talked, though they only lasted a few moments. They always ended whenever he looked at Yugi.

It was odd. Like he was pushing forward but pulling himself away at the same time. He didn't want to get close to them. Or rather, he didn't want to get close to _Yugi_. And he wasn't the only person who'd noticed his behavior. When the bell rang, they said their goodbyes and Otogi walked away, that cautious look she had before returned.

"I've definitely seen him before," she said as they walked back to class. "In Burger World. I had dance practice on the half-day, remember? Well, after that, I got called in for an emergency afternoon shift because Koujaku accidentally put his hand in the deep fat fryer again - "

" _Again_?" Jounouchi cringed. Yugi did too, mentally making a note to find out how often they replaced the oil later.

Anzu ignored them. "He was sat in one of the stalls and just staring out the window. He ordered a drink but he didn't take a sip. He looked so..."

She stared off into the distance, like she was trying to mimic his expression, but then shrugged it off. "I don't know. Then his phone rang and when he saw who was calling, his face just went completely blank and he left. Maybe he's just homesick or something, and doesn't want his parents to worry about him?"

Jounouchi nodded in agreement, but Yugi didn't think so. There had to be something more to it - Otogi would've gone to Burger World not long after his encounter with him. The timing was too off.

* * *

 

By the end of the day, Yugi gave up on running into Otogi again. "That history essay's due tomorrow, right?" Yugi asked at the door, not too eager to step out into the cold courtyard.

Jounouchi blanched. "Uh... What history essay?"

Anzu rummaged around in her bag until she found her notes. "No, that's next Monday. We have a geography worksheet due tomorrow though."

Jounouchi sighed in relief. "Man, don't scare me like that!"

"Guess I'll have to go back and get it, I think I left it in my desk. I'll catch up, you two go on without me."

He stayed at the door long enough to wave them goodbye, then ran back to his classroom. The (slightly crumpled) worksheet safe in his satchel, he left the classroom.

By sheer luck, Otogi stepped out of his own at the same time. The silence of the hallway quickly became uncomfortable as they stared at one another, but the moment Yugi opened his mouth to speak, Otogi interrupted him.

"Listen, Yugi. You're... you're nice, and your friends are nice, but none of you should be around me. It's nothing personal and it's not anything _you've_ done. Just stay away from me, if you know what's good for you."

Taking Yugi's silence as acceptance, Otogi walked away. His footsteps echoed.

Yugi couldn't keep track of how many students had quietly approached him to say he should stop talking to Anzu, that being friends with him would just drag her down - but she'd always insisted that wasn't true and demanded he name and shame whoever said that to him. He had been told to stay away from Jounouchi and Honda by his mother so many times, but now they were practically his brothers.

Ryou had said almost the same thing to them when he first transferred there, practically begging them to leave him to suffer in his loneliness. Now? Now he'd spent so long at Ryou's home that he seriously considered leaving a toothbrush there, and Ryou knew without a doubt he was welcome to do the same at his place if he ever wanted to. Or at least he should, considering that Yugi had straight up told him that.

Had he listened to those kids from class, his mother, anyone who told him to give up on his friends, he wouldn't have any. He could never do what Otogi asked, he decided as Otogi disappeared around a corner. Maybe one day Otogi would forgive him for that.

* * *

 

Everything happened so fast. He'd regretted his decision to come to the Black Crown alone the moment he was swallowed up by the crowds, but he couldn't not take the chance to see him again. One minute he was being pushed around by the hordes of people trying to get their own dice, the next he was being yanked out by a security guard and his stuff rifled through.

He could barely hear what the guard said. All he did know was that one of the guards took his Puzzle as he was dragged out of the crowd and down a dark hallway. He remembered how badly Bakura reacted to just accidentally being touched and hoped the same didn't apply to the other him. The guard was only holding it by the chain and even that felt wrong.

He was pulled into an empty room and unceremoniously shoved in. The guard placed the Puzzle on a podium next to what looked like a game field, a large grid with dice holders on either side.

Otogi and another person stood in the room, a man dressed in what looked like a clown costume. He vaguely remembered seeing him outside, advertising the shop. He had to be Otogi's father, judging by how he had a hand on Otogi's shoulder. No normal employee would be brave enough to treat their boss's son so informally.

"Greetings, little Muto! How's your grandfather doing?"

The man's voice sounded almost as old as his grandfather!

"He's alright... Uh, Mr. Otogi, right? What's going on?" He looked at Otogi, but he wouldn't meet Yugi's eyes. His fists were clenched, his face stony and even blanker than it had been back at school. Maybe that was the look Anzu saw.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I just heard that you were smart enough to defeat Pegasus at his own game, so I wondered if you'll be able to beat my son at his!"

"You couldn't have just asked me? You didn't have to do any of this!"

Deep down, Yugi knew he probably did. Whatever game Mr. Otogi had planned for him and his son, he clearly didn't think Yugi could be beaten on an even playing field. He had to shake him up, destabilize him from the start, so he could even begin to think he stood a chance. He needed to have more faith in his son.

"Oh, relax. The King of Games shouldn't be intimidated by a challenge from an old man, should he? Now, Dungeon Dice Monsters is a very simple game, aimed at all ages! You can pick up on the rules as you play. Why don't we get started? The first turn is yours, Otogi. Lead by example."

But Otogi didn't move from his spot, looking down at his feet instead.

"What's the matter, my boy? Are you so intimidated by _that_? We've already talked about this, Otogi. You know what has to be done."

Before Otogi could answer back, his father's fist collided with his face. He might've fallen to the floor from the force, if Otogi's father hadn't yanked him back upright, his hand clamped firmly down on his shoulder. Something sharp and cold spiked through Yugi's head at the sight of it. It grew jagged edges as he realized that Otogi had to have known that was coming, because he didn't look shocked _at all_.

"He's a good kid, he is. Does what he's told, doesn't ask questions. At least, not 'til today. Not until _you_ came along and turned my own flesh and blood against me, when your bloodline is responsible for all my suffering! He's been training for this game his entire life and I'll be damned if he loses his nerve because he played nice with you for ten minutes!"

He grabbed Otogi's chin with his other hand, fingers digging into the swiftly bruising skin on his cheek. "Feel that, my boy? That was your little friend's fault. Then again, if you hadn't been so weak, none of this would have happened in the first place. You _betrayed_ me."

Otogi's shoulders hunched over, like he was bracing himself for another blow as he finally looked up at Yugi for just a moment, but both of them knew the other was helpless. Even so, Yugi felt something burning within him. How could he treat his own son that way? Had he _ever_ cared about Otogi, or had he always just been a means to an end?!

Before Yugi could offer any comfort or defense or _anything_ , his father continued. "You know, you betrayed him too when you let our guards bring him down here. Just look at his face; he and his friends will _never_ forgive you. But _I_ will. If you can beat him and win that Puzzle, I'll forgive you for abandoning me, and forget that today ever happened. We - "

"Mr. Otogi, I refuse to play against your son."

Otogi's head shot up in shock, but then he winced as his father's grip grew so tight it creased his shirt, what little of his teeth that Yugi could see grinding together under his mask.

"Figured as much; I wouldn't expect anything less from the grandson of a coward like Sugoroku. You know what he did to me? He stole fifty years of my life away with a Shadow Game. Take a look!"

Mr. Otogi pulled the clown mask off. Yugi didn't let himself react to the sight of the man's face and continued. "I'll play against _you_. That is, if you're not scared to fight your own battles. In fact, I have an idea. If you still have the same game board you used against my grandfather, you can have a rematch against his bloodline. For the same ante, too. If I win, I get my Puzzle back and you let Otogi go."

Otogi blinked, visibly confused, but Mr. Otogi's smile stretched to his ears and Yugi knew he had him. It was almost too easy to manipulate the man. Mr. Otogi snapped his fingers and a guard appeared, holding a battered old board in his hands. At his direction, the guard tossed aside the Dungeon Dice board, letting it clatter on the ground and sending dice flying everywhere, and began setting up something else. A game Yugi had never seen before.

But like Mr. Otogi had said himself, Yugi was the King of Games.

"Very well, brat. And when I win I'll even be so kind as to point you at the nearest retirement home. Fifty years for seventy six, considering how many I've wasted already - I wonder if you'll end up as grey as your grandfather?"

Yugi ignored the jab and turned in his seat until he could see both Otogi and the Puzzle from where he sat. He could almost perfectly imagine the other him asking _Yugi, are you sure?_

To be honest, he wasn't sure what the other him would be asking. If he meant, 'Are you sure about dueling Otogi's father?', he'd say yes. He was more than ready to beat him. But if he meant something else, like, 'Are you sure you want to risk a Shadow Game?'...

His answer would have to be no. However, Yugi knew his answer would always be 'no', that he'd _never_ be sure until he tried. Besides, he had to start the Game before Otogi's father could, or he wouldn't have any control over it.

"Otogi?"

He froze at Yugi's voice, looking so incredibly small and alone as his father left his side without a second glance. Yugi tried to smile.

"Could you take care of the Puzzle for me while I duel?"

Otogi's father visibly bristled as Otogi picked up the Puzzle with trembling hands. "What, you don't trust me brat? Don't think I'll honor the deal?"

"You're right, I don't. I trust your son though. Let's get this started."

* * *

 

"I'd say we have to stop meeting like this but we haven't really met, have we?"

Yugi awoke with a start, worse than any time his alarm clock had gone off early. His heart pounded in his chest.

It was his voice that had just rang out behind him. But it wasn't the other him, who's voice he hadn't heard since he lost the Puzzle. Was he dreaming? Did he pass out before the game against Otogi's father even began? Was Otogi alright?!

He turned and realized that all around him lay nothing but a vast, dark plain. There was no division between land or sky, just a swirling mass of darkness like when he'd been dragged into the shadows by Pegasus. At that thought he choked on his own breath.

He was in the _shadows_.

But it felt nothing like the first time, when he'd collapsed at the strain of just being in them. He didn't feel any different at all, actually. It couldn't have been the same for Ryou, he could barely move both during and after the Game.

At his feet, despite the darkness, he could see himself and the board. Otogi stood motionless to the side, gripping the Puzzle's cord like it was all that was still connecting him to the earth. He wasn't watching the game, he was just staring at the ground.

Yugi could see himself moving, talking, _playing_. Otogi's father played too, skillfully but his anger and thirst for vengeance were near palpable and Yugi didn't have to watch for long to see the man start a maneuver that could be a potentially game-ending mistake - but how could he know the rules enough to know that?

Come to think of it, how did someone like Mr. Otogi (or, for that matter, _Grandpa_ ) know how to start Shadow Games? He would've surely shown off his own Millennium Item, if he had one. Bakura would be interested in that, he decided.

"Oh, is that Devil's Dice? I haven't seen someone play that for a while!"

That voice again. Not too far from the window into the real world was a figure he recognized, but also didn't.

It was _himself_.

But _not_ the other him.

 


	12. Chapter 12

A chapter every few months isn't that bad, right? Anyway, this is a good time for a reminder that this fic is an AU. If anything confuses you, feel free to ask me to clarify - of course, there's some things that would be spoilers if I said anything so be mindful of that. Mixed POV once more, a little heavier on the Yugi than the Ryou and I'd like him shaken, not stirred. I wonder if anyone's ever made cocktails for Yugioh characters...

Unbeta'd, as usual. 

* * *

Yugi stared blankly at his copy, who shuffled around a bit under his gaze. He was almost totally identical, right down to that increasingly awkward expression as the silence dragged on, like when he was alone in class with Anzu sometimes, back before they reconnected and were just awkward ex-friends.

All except for his eyes. His pupils were slit, like a snake.

"So, soul fragment," the copy drawled, "What's a nice kid like you doing calling Shadow Games?"

Below them, the game continued. Otogi was still holding the Puzzle. The copy looked down, caught sight of it, then smacked his forehead. "Right, right. Redundant question."

He dragged his fingers down his face, holding his chin with them in a not so solemn contemplation. He was like Yugi looking in the mirror whenever he couldn't decide what to wear. "This would be less weird if I didn't look like you, right? This is just a default thing - if you like, I could be a little more accurate to myself."

Yugi could only nod, then quickly wished he'd said otherwise as something under the copy's skin _wriggled_. Streaks of pure black shot out from the darkness like cloth, drowning the figure and enveloping him completely. Then he started to get taller, even taller than Kaiba and broader than anyone he's ever seen. More shadows flew around his shoulders, almost looking like bat wings as they faded into red.

Like a _demon._ He had no desire to see the finished transformation. "A-actually looking like me is just fine, thank you!"

The half-formed monster shrugged, one of his eyes - an almost cartoonish off-white circle set in a void of nothingness - seemed to close in a wink. Then, almost like someone had popped the world's most evil balloon, the copy returned to his original form, folding his arms behind his head with a grin. "That's a relief! It's a lot easier to talk to you humans at this size, believe me."

"What _are_ you?" Yugi choked out.

The copy's smile faded a little as he sighed, turning away. "It's been so long since someone asked me that... I don't really know the answer anymore. I've been trapped in this darkness as long as I remember. If I ever got a glimpse of what lay on the outside, it was only through those Items."

Then he sank down, crossing his legs and propping his head up on his elbows. "Maybe I _was_ human, a long time ago. Maybe I wasn't and I've just taken a liking to the human form. I don't think it matters though, in the grand scheme of things. Do you?"

"I don't know... I mean, you're trapped here kinda like how..."

Then he remembered Bakura's warning, the other him's distress. The Millennium Items were made for war. Millennium Items could start Shadow Games. This thing, whoever he was, obviously inhabited those very same shadows that the Games dealt with.

But he might know something Bakura and the other him didn't.

Almost unconsciously he took a step forward, then another until he stood beside the copy, watching the Game below. He was still winning by all accounts and he didn't need to see Mr. Otogi's face to see how frustrated he was. The man's shoulders were tense and he kept squeezing the dice in his hand.

The copy looked up at him as he moved closer, apparently ignorant of his thoughts and looking mildly curious. "Like ...?"

"Have you... ever heard of the Millennium Items?"

The copy's eyes narrowed, ever so slightly. "I have."

"T-there's a spirit trapped in mine, and there's one trapped in the Ring too. I was wondering if you might know how they got there -"

The shadows around them didn't move, _nothing_ did, but he still froze as what could only be the gaze of countless eyes crawled across the back of his neck. The copy glanced around, his expression stern, an expression Yugi rarely ever saw on his own face. It looked a little like his mother, whenever she was scolding him. He must look like that, whenever he had to scold anyone, although he couldn't really remember having to. "Hey, back off. It's just a question and the fragment's got every right to be curious."

The presence behind Yugi vanished almost entirely. The lingering sensation of being watched that made his skin itch was all that remained.

"What was _that_?"

The copy looking away. " _They_ were sealed in here with me. They haven't managed to deal with it as well as I have, as you can see."

"Is it to do with where the Millennium Items came from?"

"Yes. They barely remember anything about it, just echoes and wisps. None of them remember how they died. I do. I'm the only one that does. I'm glad of it, but at the same time..."

_How they died_ echoed in Yugi's mind. These Items were surrounded by death it seemed, no matter where they ended up. Killing people with their own power, motivating people to kill each other... It made sense that people were killed to make them. He didn't want it to. Was the other him killed alongside them? Was Bakura? He couldn't imagine either one of them going down without a fight, but the idea that both of them were once _alive_ was what really stuck in his mind. He'd always thought of them as 'spirits', but really they were _ghosts_. He tried to imagine either one of them with their families, being alive and in their own bodies and came up with nothing.

Yugi didn't ask anything else and the copy seemed grateful of it. They sat and watched the game in silence, the copy quietly explaining the rules to him every so often, but it felt like it was sliding into one ear and out the other no matter how hard Yugi listened. Eventually, he gave up.

Bakura remembered only shreds of his past by the sound of things, and he acted like, well, _Bakura_. The copy remembered _everything_ by the look of things. It was a miracle he'd humored Yugi for so long, and still managed to be surprisingly pleasant company.

"You're really strong..."

The copy blinked at him, obviously not expecting the compliment, but his smile from before returned anyway. "If you say so, fragment. Sorry for dragging you into all this, by the way. You haven't done anything to deserve all the trouble these Items have already brought you, or what they're gonna bring, but fate's a fickle creature. Best not to piss her off, yeah?"

"It's fine. Why do you keep calling me 'fragment', by the way?"

"You're not really _Yugi_ right now, but you're also not _not_ Yugi. You don't know the rules of Devil's Dice, because you're just what's necessary from Yugi to start a Shadow Game while what's not necessary is hard at work winning. That part is also the one that knows the rules of Devil's Dice. Speaking of which, what kind of ante are we dealing with here?"

"... What?"

* * *

**_I can't believe you made me skip school for a card. If I fail this year, it's your fault._ **

_I'd say designing Monster World sets does far more damage to your grades than I ever did. Have you even played anything since the last time?  
_

Ryou ignored the question, tracing his finger just above the glass of the window. Most everywhere carried little blind boxes at the counters now, even stores that had nothing else to do with games in general, but the shop Ryou stood before now sold individual copies. Ryou's nose wrinkled at the price of the single cards being the same as a blind pack of ten, but that was just the price to pay for taking out the guesswork, he supposed.

They'd taken the bus to school, but thanks to a detour the bus had to go down a different road, one that took them past a store that sold Duel Monsters cards. Through his eyes, Bakura had caught a glimpse of a card on display in the window and Ryou could still feel the odd agitated pulse as they came to the end of another row with nothing. To his credit, not even once had he implied that he'd take over Ryou's body by force in order to go, but he was certainly petulant enough at Ryou's first refusal that Ryou felt no desire to spend the day stuck with his bad mood.

So, he'd simply stayed on the bus, silently praising the Domino High's slow admin system for not mailing him his replacement uniform yet and hopped off the next stop after school. Of course, it took him most of the day to track down the store again, since he hadn't been paying too much attention to the street signs and he still wasn't all that familiar with Domino. Unfortunately, the Ring couldn't track _everything._

He hoped the others wouldn't worry; he'd apologize if they asked about it.

Bakura couldn't offer him a name, or even a very good description beyond 'silver'. He couldn't even recall if it was a monster, magic or trap card, or what type it was, leaving them stuck checking each and every row on display through the window.

**_**N** o five-finger discounts. I don't want to get banned from this store.  
_ **

_Whatever. I'll let you know when I see it.  
_

Something sounded off in Bakura's voice, a little hint of need that had Ryou itching to ask about why he desired this card so badly, but instead he just kept searching down the rows.

He was almost about to suggest that maybe the display had been changed by the time they returned, when Bakura suddenly gasped. Ryou's arm froze where it was and Ryou's mind automatically lashed out, regaining control in an instant. Bakura retreated like a smacked dog until his presence was barely a whisper in his mind.

Ryou looked down at the card he'd been stopped at, his curiosity at what had Bakura in such a state overwhelming his annoyance at the takeover. In Bakura's defense - and he almost couldn't believe he'd just thought that - the takeover hadn't been like the other times. It was almost an unconscious, desperate grab than anything else and if he'd really wanted to, he would've fought back against Ryou and kept trying, rather than backing off. He'd never done that before. He didn't try to take over again at any rate. As he read the card's details, Bakura slowly crept back into his awareness, apparently surprised at the lack of a good telling off. He certainly deserved one, but maybe later.

A card that could drain the strength or abilities from other cards did seem rather useful, but Bakura didn't seem to care much for the effect. His gaze was locked on the artwork of the card instead.

A masculine naga-esque creature, with a second fanged snake head at the end of its tail. Wings erupted from its back and hips, while a horn protruded from a startlingly human face. The entire thing was the same shade of gleaming silver all over and if he hadn't seen the accompanying symbol, he would've never guessed that it was a Dark type monster. Then again, you could probably say the same thing for the Dark Magician Girl.

'Diabound Kernel'. Funny; he'd never heard of that card before. Something with such a potentially broken effect would surely be big news, especially for anyone hoping to take on Kaiba. That card could bring the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon down to a relatively less intimidating 2700 attack points, even more if he'd used any card to increase its stats, and it would completely cripple a normal one.

_That's the one. Listen, you need this card._

Ryou wasn't usually one for being spiteful, but a little flare of indignation erupted at the thought of Bakura messing with his finely tuned deck, one that he didn't bother disguising from Bakura.

**_No I don't - my deck's pretty much solid. Besides, you don't even play.  
_ **

_Fine, I need this card. I won't put it in your deck.  
_

**_Why?_ **

_I don't know. I just... I want it around.  
_

His voice shook as he spoke despite his attempt at being snippy. Ryou could accept that, now that he knew Bakura wasn't just trying to mess with his deck for the fun of it. He didn't really want to hear that wavering in his voice again either. It didn't feel right. The store clerk couldn't find any fresh copies of the card in their spare stock when Ryou failed to find any in the aisles, but was happy to let Ryou take the one on display from the front. The colors were a little faded from sunlight, the edges a touch ragged from age and there was residual tackiness on the corners where it had been stuck to the window, but it was theirs now.

The clerk even let them have it at a discount thanks to the damage, but Ryou would've paid full price for the card just to feel the waves of bewildered contentment that emanated from Bakura again as they left the shop, and Ryou inspected the card as they began the long walk home. Every edge in their soul plane felt warmer, somehow.

**_I bet there's a ton of support cards that would work with him; we could build you your own deck. It's easier to buy protectors for forty cards than just the one, anyway. I'll teach you how to play.  
_ **

_Yeah. Thanks. Your phone's going, just so you know.  
_

"Hello?"

"Yo, Bakura! Where were you today, man?" Jounouchi shouted. He sounded like he was running.

"Just didn't feel like going in, that's all. Sorry. What's going on?"

"'S'fine, don't worry. Listen, has Yugi called you or anything? Like, did he say he was gonna stay at yours tonight?"

"No, why?"

There was a muffled curse on the other line, then it sounded like he was running even faster. "And his mom hasn't heard anything either... That means he's gotta still at the Crown."

"The Crown?"

"Black Crown, it's a game shop that opened close to Kame Game. Yugi said he was going there after school to talk to a new guy called Otogi, but nobody's heard from him since."

"I'll meet you there."

Ryou hung up and pulled the Ring out from under his shirt, relieved that he didn't have to call Jounouchi back for directions since the needles were already waving around as they tried to focus. Then they all pointed in the same direction. He took off running, following the needles.

_This is strange..._

**_How so?_ **

_I think Yugi's in a Shadow Game - at least, kind of in one - but the Puzzle feels like it's separate from Yugi somehow._ _Pick up the pace, I don't like this.  
_

* * *

He could ignore the 'fragment' stuff - and maybe that itself was proof of it being true - but... "Mr. Otogi called the Game first, so why are you asking _me_ about it?"

The copy rolled his eyes, like he was talking to a complete newbie. To be fair, he kinda was. "Just because he called on the Shadows first doesn't _guarantee_ they'll answer him. His soul's not as appealing as yours and these shadows are picky."

"... Huh?"

"Maybe a demonstration is in order."

Then they were no longer in a plain of darkness, but a small boxed room, no bigger than his own bedroom. Wall to wall, and even inexplicably floating in the air in a dense cloud, were rows upon rows of near blindingly bright studio lights, with a single lit candle floating in the middle. It was kinda plain, a simple wax candle just about the length of his palm.

"These are what normal souls look like. Some are slightly dimmer than others, some a little brighter."

The copy gently plucked the candle from the air and handed it to Yugi. "Can you tell me how bright your soul is in relation to the rest of the world right now?"

This was his soul?! What if he blew it out by accident?! He held the flame at arm's length and the copy blinked at him, then chuckled. "I, uh... I wasn't being literal about that being your soul, fragment. It's just a metaphor. It's not even a real fire."

As the copy demonstrated by sliding his finger into the flame Yugi shook his head, forcing the sting of embarrassment away, and focused on the task at hand. He couldn't tell the difference in the brightness one bit. The room itself hurt to look at.

Suddenly he was plunged into darkness as all the lights fizzled out at once leaving dozens of bright circles burnt into his vision. All except the candle in his hands. The flicker caused the copy's face to be enshrouded in shadows.

"Now look at _this_. See how much brighter your candle looks, even though nothing about it has changed in the slightest? That's what your soul is like, to the shadows. They can't tell who's brighter with a pair of normal souls, so it's just dumb luck who they'd decide to listen to, but you could have the dimmest candle of all and they'd still come to you before Otogi's father. You're drenched in shadows and so your light looks like it shines brighter, even if it's pretty average in reality. It's a clever illusion, right?"

_Average_? Yugi was a little offended at that. Perhaps it showed on his face because the copy quickly returned the room to 'normal', back at the window to the dice game below and looking just the slightest bit sheepish. Then he sat back down again and this time Yugi joined him.

"I guess we just wait for the Shadow Game to end then. What are you gonna do with the body, by the way?"

"Body?"

Something seized up within him and his mouth went dry. The copy apparently didn't catch it, leaning against Yugi's side as he talked.

"Well yeah - that geezer's going to earn fifty more years in a second when he loses and last I checked, human ages breaking into the triple digits is pretty damn unusual. Gonna burn it? Wouldn't recommend it, especially on such short notice. The smell's so bizarre; there's a reason humans get called 'long pigs'..."

The copy trailed off. Not that Yugi really noticed over the sound of his own heartbeat, which suddenly seemed to echo around him. Was it always so loud? Did his skin always feel that cold? His throat closed up but he wouldn't be able to speak even if he wanted to.

"Know what? You don't look the body disposing type and all these witnesses would be a hassle too. I'll call the shadows off for you."

The copy's voice, what he said, were like a breath of fresh air. Yugi couldn't stop himself from grabbing the copy's arm in relief. "Really?"

"Yeah. I won't let the shadows listen to Otogi's dad either."

There had to be a catch, somewhere. Something as demonic looking as he had almost looked surely wouldn't go this far.

"What do you want in return?"

"Nothing?"

"No, seriously."

Confusion crossed the copy's face. "Fragment, this is a _favor_. When you do someone a favor you don't usually expect anything in return, yeah?"

Then the copy's face turned serious. "This is a one time deal though. Next time, I won't be able to be so generous. I can calm the shadows down from one denied Game, but a second without any compensation might make them disobey me. If I lose control of the shadows, anyone who's been touched by them will be able to call them, even if they didn't mean to. That's you, your friends, _anyone_ who's been exposed to them somehow, even if they weren't in the Games themselves. It would be a disaster."

Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda had all been in Shadow Games. So had Ryou. And _Kaiba_. He nodded, the relief that he wouldn't be killing anyone making his eyes well up. The copy didn't say anything as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He waited until Yugi composed himself before chuckling lightly.

"Next time you decide to jump into a Shadow Game, fragment, don't have any misconceptions about what they're capable of, alright? Ask the other you, he knows exactly how high the stakes can get."

"What?"

"Good luck!"

* * *

Then he was back in himself, Mr. Otogi impatiently rolling his dice when he should've stayed his hand and used the token he'd won in an earlier turn to bypass Yugi's trap, obviously hoping for the dice to roll in his favor and land him on the final square instead of just close to it. He growled as his token ended up even more spaces back from where it started, having landed smack dab in the middle of Yugi's trap piece. Sweat rolled down the man's neck and what Yugi could see of his skin was red.

Of _course_ he knew the rules for Devil's Dice. At its core, it was just a slightly more complex version of snakes and ladders, one that let players have more freedom and control over the snakes themselves. And Mr. Otogi just landed in a den of them. Victory was only a few moves away, and he and Otogi could get away from him and out of there, hopefully for good. He wasn't sure how, but he would find a way to make it happen.

He swore internally as he remembered that he hadn't asked the copy how his grandpa could call Shadow Games.

* * *

_(Why won't you tell us what happened?)_

_(_ **_It would only make you sad. You've suffered enough._ ** _)_

_(Oh/thank you/you're always so kind to us/but we can't repay you)  
_

_(_ **_No need. It's what I'm here for._ ** _)_


	13. Chapter 13

Oops, forgot to update this here!

Since certain events basically go the same way as canon, I'll be skipping a small chunk so I can move other things along. I hope nobody minds. Starts with Ryou's POV, but the majority is Bakura. Implied minor-est of minor character death. Unbeta'd as always, so check back in a day or too in case I've made any error edits, or had people helpfully point them out to me.

In this chapter Jounouchi fights fire with fists, Malik wants to remind everyone he's in this story too and things heat up with the Bakuras ;)

* * *

"There you are!"

Jounouchi looked back, but didn't slow down as Ryou caught up. "Hey! I've already called Anzu and Honda again, they're on their way..."

He trailed off as thick plumes of smoke erupted from a building a few streets away, and Ryou quietly hoped that it wasn't their destination. Of course, he probably should've been used to things not working out the way he wanted by now as Jounouchi made a beeline straight towards it, his face stricken.

"What the hell...?"

Ryou could barely hear Jounouchi yell Yugi's name over the screaming sirens. The main entrance to what he assumed was the Black Crown was engulfed in flames, with more flickering through the windows on the upper floors, firefighters trying their best to contain it. Once they realized Yugi was nowhere to be found outside the building with the few employees scattered around, Jounouchi didn't hesitate to try and charge past them and in turn Ryou didn't hesitate to grab his sleeve before he could. He grabbed Ryou's arm, a harsh grip that had Bakura outraged in the back of his mind. But Jounouchi would never hurt him, he knew that. He was just frightened.

"Let go! Yugi's in there!"

"I know that! But there's no way those firefighters will let us get past to look for him at the front door; there's got to be a back entrance or something for stock deliveries, right? We'll go there, the fire might not have spread that far yet. Maybe Yugi's made his way there already."

Jounouchi calmed down, only a little, but enough. He nodded and they slipped away from the gathering crowd of onlookers and firefighters who were trying to corral them.

If Bakura hadn't been as focused on finding a back door alongside them, and if Ryou or Jounouchi had looked back just once, they might've noticed two hooded figures following just behind.

* * *

For a few doors and hallways in the maze that was the Black Crown, you wouldn't have thought the place was burning down, but eventually Jounouchi found a door with a searing hot handle. Before their very eyes the wall around it crumbled, the debris cutting Jounouchi and Ryou apart. The blaze had finally caught up with them.

The heat of the air alone seared his throat in the very first breath he took, the smoke thick and choking and he doubled over to try and stay close to the ground. He could hear Jounouchi yelling but he couldn't make it out over the roar of the flames. The electricity had already been shut off, so the only light came from the fire itself, flickering against stone walls. Ryou stopped moving entirely.

_...?_

There were soldiers everywhere, corralling Jounouchi and Yugi and other people that he knew he knew, but also didn't. The soldiers' faces were impassive even as the flames licked their heels and the people screamed. Something intangible circled all around them, a shadow that writhed with every melted body that fell into the gold, every cry of agony. Ryou looked deeper into the darkness, it was the only place he could if he didn't want to see them all melt.

_Ryou?_

Something in the darkness looked back at him.

_Ryou! **  
**_

Then he was out of the smoke, out of the narrow gap between ornamental walls. The darkness lingered in his gaze for a moment then vanished. The soldiers were gone, the screaming stopped. His soul room greeted him instead once he blinked the sting of heat and ash away, and he realized that he'd been shoved out of control. His entire body trembled.

**_What the hell?!_ **

_What do you mean, 'what the hell'? You're the one who jumped out of your body!  
_

In their soul rooms, in the space between them, they had the luxury of time. Ryou slumped against the wall and slid down to the ground, all the fight drained out of him from the... memory? It wasn't his memory though, was it? It was Bakura's. He'd done it again, forced his own friends into Bakura's past and Bakura had seen it all.

Not only that, but Bakura had just saved his life. He could've burned to a crisp just standing in that hall and he'd yelled at Bakura for taking over again, when for once it was really the other way around. He'd forced Bakura into control, shoving him into an _inferno_.

God, he really was a terrible person.

* * *

Time might have flowed differently in their soul rooms, but it didn't stop completely on the outside by any stretch. The fire spread so quickly and they'd only been inside a few minutes! What the fuck were those firefighters _doing?_

With all the smoke in the air and the stuff falling in from the rooms above them cutting off more potential escape routes with every passing minute, he had no idea which one of the seemingly infinite hallways and doors Jounouchi had taken. There went the option of chasing after him to find Yugi. Knowing Jounouchi he'd already made it to Yugi, but there was no way of knowing if he'd be able to make it back out. And even then, the moment he found out Ryou wasn't safe outside too, realized that there was a chance he was still trapped somewhere, he'd charge right back in again to find him.

Speaking of Ryou, he'd been quiet. Too quiet; it reminded him of those awful silent days after Shadi's attack, where Ryou didn't know what to do with himself and Bakura didn't know what to do with him. Of course, it wasn't _exactly_ like that. He'd never been put in control by Ryou, ever. It was an odd sensation, like he'd put on his clothes too quickly without time to straighten them out. Even the times he'd forced himself into control before didn't feel as odd as this. He didn't like it.

The Puzzle would probably protect Yugi, and he would do his best to shield Ryou's body from the worst of the flames. But he wouldn't be able to do anything for Jounouchi and if he died, Ryou would never forgive himself. He couldn't leave, not unless he knew he could at least let Jounouchi know there was still a way out. Of course, he'd have to find that way first. He was a thief, once upon a time, so hopefully the knack for executing a daring escape hadn't worn away over the last few millennia.

He held onto that thought as he turned to find a hopefully less smokey route, but it was soon chased out of his mind.

Two cloaked figures stood before him, clad in dark purple robes. One of them grabbed his arm and roughly yanked him to his feet, their faces impassive despite the near blistering heat around them that singed the bottoms of the robes.

At the sight of the burning cloth and blank faces, he felt something stir right at the back of his mind. The images Ryou had seen so vividly flashed across his eyes, only breaking when the mysterious figure began to pull and he realized they were trying to lead him out.

"We can't leave, not yet! Yugi and Jounouchi are still in here!"

One figure paused, then turned back, uncaring of the flickering fire even as it licked at their robe. They vanished through one of the many hallways, so confidently that Bakura wondered if they knew something he didn't, while the other didn't loosen their grip.

Someone else lurched into the hallway alone, a boy about his age with black hair, like the other figure had shoved him through though they themselves had kept going. He stumbled into the wall, coughing hard with what looked like a damp scrap of cloth against his mouth. The figure who grabbed Bakura didn't stop him from reaching out to him and grabbing his hand. He looked up at Bakura, frightened emerald eyes barely shining through the smoke.

Who the hell was this kid?

The figure pulled insistently and he had no choice but to let himself be dragged alongside them. Bakura tried to look back for Jounouchi and Yugi, but the smoke behind them was too thick, too acrid. He could barely breathe and the moment the three of them hit fresh air outside he fell to his knees. Damn, Ryou's throat had only just gotten better too. It started snowing again, an odd mix of ash and snowflakes in the air that might've been beautiful if he hadn't been so focused on coughing his own lungs out.

Thought it felt far longer, maybe a few moments later the door they'd been dragged through spat out what looked like a fireball, but was actually Jounouchi. Held tight in his arms was Yugi, not moving except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. In Yugi's arms lay the Puzzle, and both of them were unscathed. He staggered clear of the fire, his clothes ablaze, then collapsed. He somehow managed to push Yugi away from himself, then tried to put his own fires out. But all the fight had left him, it seemed, and he slumped to the ground without doing much.

Bakura suffocated as many flames as the Ring's magic could manage and with the aid of a hidden pocket knife he sliced away what clothes he could without hurting the now unconscious boy further. How his hair had remained unscathed was a goddamn miracle, though it was certainly singed judging by the smell. The black haired boy just sat there, slack-jawed.

"Don't just sit there, go get help!" Bakura snapped. The other boy nodded robotically and fled.

The robed stranger didn't seem too concerned for their missing companion, nor for the people they'd just rescued. They waited a minute, not offering to help Bakura as he double-checked to make sure the two of them were still breathing, then turned and left. Like they didn't even _care_ and Bakura was too disgusted to notice how much he cared about that.

"You're just gonna leave your friend in there?" he spat.

No hesitation, not even a glance back at the inferno. They kept walking and soon vanished into the crowds. The other boy returned, Anzu and Honda and a mass of paramedics behind him, along with one bizarre man in a clown costume complete with mask who sobbed and clung to the boy's arm. It was obvious that Jounouchi and Yugi needed the ambulances, but then they forced Bakura and the other boy to come with them to the hospital too, Anzu and Honda promising to meet them there.

Ugh. It was a long and bumpy ride to the hospital. Never again.

* * *

Yugi woke up first, not to Bakura's surprise but to everyone else's relief, and immediately asked about Jounouchi. He'd been heavily sedated ever since the fire, his burns apparently needing special treatment that would be easier to give with him asleep, skin grafts, stuff like that. It didn't take long for Yugi to worm his way into the room Jounouchi was kept in, or beg the nurses to move his own bed in there to keep him company.

Domino City's hospital rooms really weren't built for an extra bed or Anzu and Honda's constant presence alongside Yugi's family, so on the second day of visits Bakura assumed Ryou's role and quietly excused himself to the hallway outside, saying he needed some fresh air. Perhaps the relief that Yugi was okay, but the continued stress that Jounouchi wasn't, made the others not even think to question which Bakura they were speaking to. He couldn't really blame them. He ignored the black haired boy who spent most every single visiting hour apparently working up the nerve to speak just outside, and kept walking through the hospital until he found a quiet route to the roof. The door itself was locked but the stairwell was plenty private enough.

It would've been a good time to finally have a word with Ryou, but his door was shut tight. He went to knock, but for some reason his hand refused to give the contact any weight, and he ended up uselessly pressing his knuckles to it instead. It didn't yield an inch.

This sucked _._ Nearly two whole days he'd been in control for now and he hated it. He couldn't go back into his soul room and leave Ryou's body without a soul within in, especially here - it was still freezing even through the door. But forcing Ryou back into control would probably be almost as bad as forcing him out of it now, especially if he'd somehow managed to work himself up into a little ball of misery. He'd felt the beginning waves of that right before Ryou slammed his door shut, along with the usual self-loathing.

But fuck all that right now. He was _tired_ , and his own soul room was so close but he couldn't go inside. Not until Ryou pulled himself together.

Still, a tiny peek couldn't hurt, just to remind himself he'd get a break soon, probably. It looked the same as always; stone walls, dark corners, the ever present sensation that it was just slightly too warm...

And... other things. Things that he definitely didn't remember being in there before. The now stained pillow was back (weird how Ryou hadn't noticed it...), along with a few extra fuzzy blankets and a little handheld game system.

Whatever. They'd all burn up in a few moments anyway and he could ignore this bizarre phenomenon again. No doubt Ryou would be sticking his nosy self in trying to figure out what was going on if he knew.

But they didn't burn up. This time, they stayed. No new hand prints that didn't belong to anyone he knew appeared. Nothing burned away. They just sat there, harmless and immobile but definitely out of place.

Something in the distant mist that surrounded their soul room doors moved. He heard it more than anything else and watched the mist for a while. Nothing else moved, no alterations in the movement of the mist, like whatever was there had frozen at being detected. Meaning it could see him, but he couldn't see it. Brilliant.

He retreated and pressed his back to Ryou's soul room door, ready to protect Ryou's soul room at the first sign of aggression, but that plan was dashed to pieces as Ryou apparently chose that moment to open his soul room door again sending him crashing to the floor. The damn carpet wasn't nearly so soft after a drop. Ryou looked _awful_ but Bakura didn't get the chance to comment on it as the rapid scrape of scales on rock and _something_ rushing towards them became apparent. With a swift kick he slammed Ryou's door shut, then realized where he was.

He was flat on his back in Ryou's soul room, and Ryou was there too.

"Uh. Sorry."

Ryou's entire body seemed to flinch at that. No wonder. He doubted he'd accept such a half-assed apology if Ryou had broken into his own soul room either. But instead of getting mad or demanding he explain himself, Ryou just looked away. "It's fine."

"Right."

He distracted himself from the silence that followed by getting a good gawk at the little details of his room that he couldn't see from the door, even if it was upside down. He almost missed Ryou's whisper. "I'm the one that should be sorry."

"Come again?"

Ryou didn't even look at him, just sat on the bed staring resolutely at his own feet. "I forced you into control with the fire. I made you watch everything _again_ , I..."

His hair fell over his face, hiding his eyes. Bakura rolled himself right-side up, pushing himself onto his elbows to watch Ryou for a moment before getting up completely. He wasn't good at this comfort thing, but sitting beside Ryou couldn't hurt. Then he found out just how damn comfy that bed was - it took about two seconds for the allure of lying down on it and the billion soft covers to win over the awkwardness of being on Ryou's soul room's bed and trying to have a heart to heart. He was pretty sure that wasn't a normal occurrence.

If Ryou had had another vision of Bakura's past... "Tell me what you saw."

"What?"

"It's my past, I wanna know. Maybe you saw something new."

He bit his lip, his voice faltering at each word. "It was pretty much the same... Actually, wait no, there was one thing different. Right when the soldiers started the... the ritual, it was like some other presence filled the room. It looked at me. I couldn't see what it really was but I know it noticed me."

"Looked at _you._ "

"Yes."

"Dead in the eye?"

"... I think so?"

That made no sense. "That makes no sense. I was a kid when this all happened, I remember that much. That should've been looking at your knees or bellybutton or however tall I was."

The bed shifted and Ryou lay down beside him and the two of them stared up at the ceiling covered in glow-in-the-dark stars. "So what does that mean?"

"Good question, I've wondering that myself recently. I've been finding your stuff in my soul room."

"You have? That's weird."

"Yeah, figured you'd say that. Not sure what it has to do with anything. Weird shit just happens to us, I guess."

The silence that followed Ryou's little chuckle was a little less awkward this time. Not long after, he turned to see what Ryou was doing and found him fast asleep. He sighed, and reached over the side of the bed for a few more blankets. Waking him up to help him sleep better wouldn't go down so well. Fuck it, some nurse or one of the others would come looking for Ryou eventually and they'd assume he'd just passed out, and he'd worn gloves too so he wouldn't freeze THAT fast. Whatever was lurking in the space between their souls would get bored and leave eventually too.

Maybe he'd grab another blanket for himself. Sleeping in someone else's soul room would be... interesting, to say the least. One was within reach, a plain cream-ish one that was mostly felt.

By chance, he looked up at the soul room door.

Scratch marks in the wood. Deep ones, hundreds of them. They concentrated around the handle and the hinges. Jagged little rows of five that could've only come from one thing. He glanced at Ryou's fingertips, nervously swallowing until he saw they were all unmarred. Whatever wounds he'd inflicted on himself trying to escape his own soul room had healed, but Ryou would always see the marks of Bakura's imprisonment on that door.

Suddenly sleeping out in the hallway with their mystery invader had far more appeal.


	14. Chapter 14

At some point, Bakura had to have fallen asleep, because he woke up with a jolt. Still sat upright, for that matter. His shoulders ached and as he rolled them he looked up. The glowing stars on the ceiling were missing now.

Something had managed to come in here and leave again, while they were asleep and completely defenseless. He got up quietly.

Bakura slid his knife under the door, angling it so he could see a reflection of the space between the two rooms - he tried not to think about how something as supposedly closed off as a soul room had enough of a gap for him to do that. It didn't give him nearly as much of a view as he would've liked, but at least whatever was lurking out there wasn't trying to spy on them through the keyhole, or waiting just outside like some of the more spectacular creepers Ryou had been targeted by.

He slowly opened Ryou's door, wishing it opened out instead of in so he could use it as a shield. He took a step outside, and nothing happened. He opened his door and still, nothing happened. The pile of Ryou's stuff greeted him as if it had always been there, the stars tossed haphazardly onto it.

Ryou woke up at the sound of Bakura shaking the plastic stars off the blankets, but didn't move from his bed or comment on his now empty ceiling. Instead, he just stared at the doors. Not in an angry way, or even a sad way. It was _weird_ , and not in a way Bakura liked. There was no way he'd grown so used to chunks of his soul ending up in random places. Nobody should. "The stars were moved at some point while we were sleeping, just found them."

"Oh." He looked up. "I didn't notice."

"You're seriously way calmer about this than I thought you'd be," Bakura said, trying his best to sound casual. "I mean, I know I'm a thief but this is a little too much, even for me."

On paper it definitely sounded like something that should bother Ryou, though probably not as much as anything Bakura consciously did to him. Someone had entered both his and Ryou's soul rooms without permission, touched the items within and even moved some into a different room at least three times now. It should be violating. It should be terrifying. Bakura knew he'd gotten a little rest but surely Ryou should still be somewhat raw from what he saw back in the Black Crown.

But he didn't look like he felt _anything_. It was like the pillow had sucked all the spirit out of him. The misery he'd been enveloped with before would have been preferable to whatever the hell was wrong with him now.

Maybe it was because all they'd moved was stuff he didn't have an obvious attachment to, as far as Bakura could tell. He had plenty of blankets still remaining and he wasn't that much of a console gamer, so the little handheld probably didn't bother him either. Perhaps the stars were just an aesthetic choice. At the same time though, none of these things would've manifested inside his soul unless they had _some_ purpose.

If someone had touched something as intrinsic as the unwritten letters to Amane, then Ryou would absolutely care. He hoped.

"You might as well keep it."

Bakura nodded, absent-minded as he considered the size of the pile and if he could carry everything in one go to minimize how long he had to spend in the compromised space, then his eyes widened as what Ryou said clicked. "Do you... do you realize what you just said? I can't keep pieces of your _soul_."

He didn't have the slightest clue what that might do, but what he did know was that nothing good could possibly come of it. Come to think of it, the items had to have been in his soul room for a while now - at least however long the two of them had been inside Ryou's. But when did they get there, and how did neither of them notice the items being moved, especially since the two of them were directly below the scene of the latest crime?

"They can't be that important or I'd miss them, right? What's the harm? Is it because you didn't get to steal it?" Ryou tried to joke, or at least Bakura thought he did. His tone was near monotone throughout and the newly appeared smile was stiff.

Bakura couldn't stand looking at it or him any longer. He threw open the door, marched into his room, grabbed as much as he could carry and rammed it back through Ryou's door, cursing as one of the blankets got caught up in the latch by a loose thread. Ryou made no move to help and Bakura wouldn't have let him if he'd tried, too incensed to even consider just unhooking the thread, instead brute-forcing his way until it was about to snap.

"I'm not keeping your crap in my room!"

"I really don't mind if you keep it; it's not like you have much."

At any other time, Bakura might've taken that as a barb against him. "Y'see?! I just insulted your soul and you don't _care_! You're taking it back and that's fucking final!"

The thread finally gave way, the same time as his foot caught on a fallen star and slipped out from underneath him, and once again he was sent crashing to the floor though at least this time he had a face full of blankets to soften the impact. He heard a sharp gasp and was relived that he'd finally managed to get some kind of a reaction from Ryou. It didn't last long however, when he realized why.

Before both their eyes hand prints appeared on everything that had been moved, just like the pillow from before. They were slightly different to the first one however, when he compared them to the old one. Where the first was ash so dark it might've been coal dust, these were slightly paler. They were also smaller, thinner, though still nowhere close to being similar to his or Ryou's (even if technically they were the same). There were slight dots above the fingertips, as if there were long claws curling over its fingertips.

Ryou picked up one of the blankets and brushed at one of the new prints with his hand. It didn't come off, it didn't even smear the edge or stick to his own skin. At least he'd noticed the marks this time, that was something.

Bakura didn't really think about it at the time, but why didn't he bring up the first hand print himself? He didn't even mention it when he revealed where Ryou's missing stuff was. He hadn't even considered the thought.

"I don't suppose your soul room has a sink?" Bakura tried to joke. Ryou shook his head, frowning at the tangled pile. It wasn't much, but it was the first genuine sign of emotion he'd seen from Ryou this whole time. "Hey, do you remember when you didn't care that I'd burned everyone else who put the Ring on?"

"Kinda...?" He rubbed at his eyes, like he was dazed.

"I thought it was just you being weird, but now I'm starting to think otherwise."

"I _am_ weird."

"Not like this. Go hang out with your friends for a while, I'll put everything back."

Ryou didn't try to argue, but he did look irritated at his reverse grounding as he flickered out of Bakura's view and presumably back into control. Hopefully some exposure to normal people would snap some more sense into him - although only two of those four could be considered 'normal' and he could never decide which two that was - and he'd be back to Ryou's typical levels of weird within the day.

* * *

He spent far too much time wondering if he should bother folding the last blanket or just leave it loose when he sensed another presence not too far from the hallway. Something moving. Bakura slammed Ryou's soul door shut and did the same to his own, bracing himself against the wall closest to Ryou's. He pulled out his knife again, the usually comforting click of the switchblade being released from the latch sounding far too loud for his liking.

A shuffling, slithering sound appeared in response, well hidden in the obscured depths of the soul plane their doors inhabited. The mists had been there before Bakura made himself home inside Ryou, so he had no idea how to clear it. Hell, Ryou probably didn't either.

The sound came closer, then stopped. Bakura didn't let himself dare hope that it had seen him and turned tail.

Something brushed against the top of his head, and he absolutely didn't yelp as he jumped away. Another one of Ryou's blankets, one that had escaped the previous theft, hung in the air above him. It was hitched up and folded at one corner, which had to be where whatever the thief was happened to be holding it. The invisible thief. Who could go through walls, along with their plunder.

That was fucking _cheating_. So much for figuring out when anything was taken - so long as both of them were sufficiently distracted even within their soul rooms, there was nothing stopping it from crossing other either side and taking whatever it wanted, whenever it wanted. Hell, it might've just swanned in and taken everything while Bakura was busy dealing with the fire and Ryou was too wrapped up in his own mind to notice.

He regretted throwing the knife almost the moment it left his hand since it left him unarmed (aside from the Ring, but who knew if it would even damage this thing?), but it managed to at least slice through _something_ and scarlet splashed everywhere, including the blanket that fell to the floor. A grating screech vibrated inside his skull and he clapped his hands over his ears to try and block it. Yet somehow there was something mournful about it, like someone had just ripped its child away, not forced it to drop a fucking blanket that didn't even belong to it in the first place.

Whatever was hiding the thief's form seemed to flicker and for a brief moment, he caught a glimpse of shimmering silver. Something in his heart must have burst, because suddenly he couldn't move - hell, he could barely breathe. His knees buckled underneath him and he couldn't chase after the trail of blood left behind by the invisible thief as it fled back into the mists.

Visions flashed in and out of existence, half-memories slipping out of his grasp before he could even understand what he was seeing. When it was all over, he was in a ball on the ground, hands clenched in his hair. He uncurled slowly, every tense muscle screaming against him.

He didn't understand any of it.

The blanket was pretty obviously a lost cause as he numbly plucked it from the ground, but he had no idea what to do with it. He couldn't give it back to Ryou, not in this state. If Ryou really come back normal, he'd be angry, upset, a whole host of things Bakura didn't really know how to deal with, and he'd have no idea how to fix it.

Besides, dead ash was one thing, but the fresh blood of some interloper was another issue entirely - who knew what effect it would have on Ryou's soul? But he couldn't leave it to be lost in the depths of Ryou's mind either.

He tossed it into his own soul room and hoped it was the right thing to do. After a few moments, he went in as well and closed the door behind him.

His soul room was as cold as ever.

* * *

Ryou blinked back into awareness of the outside. He'd been out of control for so long that the feeling of his own cold hands was a shock, and his legs shook a little from being still for so long as he made his way back down the stairs.

Everything felt odd. The moment his things had returned to his soul room, he'd started to really understand just how bizarrely he'd been acting.

It was as if he'd just put on a pair of glasses and the world slowly came back into focus, only within. If that was how bad Ryou had been after losing just a few things for a few hours, then what did it mean for Bakura that his soul room was _empty_? That it had been empty as long as Ryou had known of it?

The reaction to the missing pieces of his soul hadn't been immediate. Maybe the rest of his soul unconsciously filled in the missing gaps until they simply couldn't be stretched any further, or some outside influence didn't _want_ Ryou to care, taking advantage of him not noticing the loss immediately, but equally not noticing that their control over Ryou's emotions had already ended. They must have assumed Bakura would never think to return the missing items.

A fair assumption to make, all things considered. However, his mind was crowded enough with just two people and he didn't relish the thought of some third entity scuttling around where they shouldn't, especially one that could affect him so much.

Was it Shadi? Was he somehow still alive, somewhere in Ryou's mind? He didn't know if he should be scared at the thought, or relieved that he might not have killed someone after all. But Shadi wouldn't do this. In every aspect aside from his manner of speaking, he was too direct - he didn't seem the type to waste time with sneaking around. If he still had the power to manipulate soul rooms even without the Key or Scales, he would've done it already and Ryou probably wouldn't have ever known he had...

"Bakura! There you are!"

Honda's voice broke through his thoughts as they nearly crashed into each other by the elevators. Ryou didn't know if he meant that he was glad he'd found _a_ Bakura or that he'd specifically found Ryou. "Here I am."

"The doctor says Jounouchi's grafts are doing way better than they expected - they're gonna wake him up tomorrow!"

Something else that happened while he was moping in his soul room no doubt, and he couldn't blame this on Bakura or the other thief. Jounouchi had been alright the last time he saw him, but clearly something terrible had happened in that fire.

Maybe something had happened to Yugi too. Honda didn't look like something had but perhaps he was putting on a brave face.

"Oh, that's a relief!" He hoped it sounded genuine, he wasn't sure if all his emotions were back to normal just yet. Then again, maybe the fact that he cared to think of that was proof enough.

Honda either didn't notice, or didn't bother to comment on it. "Yeah; he's still stuck here for a couple of weeks while he heals but man, I thought he was gonna be asleep for a long time..."

"How's Yugi?"

"He hasn't left his side. Swears that Jounouchi reacts to his voice sometimes, but I've never seen it."

Good. Yugi was alright. Of course he was. There was no way Jounouchi would've gotten this badly hurt if he hadn't been protecting him. "Are you sticking around or...?"

"Nah, I've got to go home. My sister needs someone to babysit her kid tonight and who better than me, right?"

"Good luck with that. Thanks again for coming to find me, by the way."

"Anytime. Later!"

As he turned the corner to the ward Jounouchi was in, Ryou stopped. A boy about their age, with black hair, sat on a row of chairs opposite the door. He shook something between his palms, his face falling as dice that rolled snake-eyes were revealed as he opened his hands up.

"Uh, excuse me?"

The boy jumped in his seat, the dice falling to the floor and scattering away before he could catch them. Ryou picked the closest one to him up and brought it over. "Ouch, snake-eyes twice in a row, huh? That's unlucky."

He looked at Ryou as he sat down beside him, some recognition flashing across his face. "You're one of the guys from the fire. Thanks for getting me out of there."

Guys? Did he mean Yugi and Jounouchi? "Right, no problem. I'm sorry, but the whole thing's kind of a blur to me still. Did I ever get your name?"

He seemed a little surprised at Ryou's demeanor - no doubt Bakura had something to do with that - though at least he didn't seem scared of him. "No, but it's not like I got the chance to introduce myself. I'm Ryuji Otogi."

"Ryou Bakura. Are you going in?"

Otogi didn't answer right away, and when he finally did he was hesitant. "I don't think I'm exactly welcome."

"Why do you say that?"

"One of them is going to be scarred for life and the other one's on the verge of all his hair falling out from worrying about him. God knows what the other two think of me."

Ryou didn't get it, and Otogi didn't seem like he wanted to explain how either of those things could be his fault. Bakura had gone quiet too, so he couldn't ask him. "I think they'd have made it clear by now that you weren't," he said carefully. "Neither Anzu nor Honda are the type to pretend to be nice to people they dislike, same with Yugi. Obviously I can't speak for Jounouchi, but the fact that you're here and clearly feeling remorseful for whatever reason will go a long way with him."

The look on Otogi's face didn't change. "I-I mean, they've forgiven people for much worse," he continued. "You'd be surprised at what they're willing to put up with."

They really did forgive easily, in retrospect. He'd never heard any of them speak ill of Pegasus, and ever since witnessing Kaiba's sacrifices in order to protect Mokuba even Jounouchi's dislike of him had tempered, getting reigned in to a more general rivalry. He didn't know where Bakura stood in that category, but at least nobody treated him like the enemy. At least, not in front of him.

Otogi glanced down at the dice and sighed. "If I roll higher than six, I'll go in. Lower, I... I go find a hotel, I guess."

"... Sounds fair?" By the looks of things, he'd been rolling snake eyes for a while now. With the others either in the hospital or at home, his apartment wouldn't be anywhere near as crowded anymore. He could probably find somewhere for Otogi to sleep and he wouldn't have to worry about him poking around for the Millennium Items either.

He shook the dice again and opened his hand to reveal two sixes. "I believe that's called boxcars," Ryou said.

Otogi swallowed. "That it is." But he didn't move, instead just looking up at Ryou.

Ryou waited.

"I don't get you," he said finally as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You've ignored me all this time and _now_ you decide to hand out a pep talk?"

"I, uh-"

"And I've seen the others watching your back when you leave. They don't trust you."

"It's complicated," he stuttered. "Sometimes I'm someone they like, and sometimes I'm someone else who they don't." Kinda. Sorta. It was hard to tell.

"Like multiple personalities or something?"

He nodded. He didn't know how much Otogi knew of the Millennium Items. Yugi was specifically targeted, but that could've been because he was the King of Games as easily as it could've been for the Puzzle. It was easier to let him think that than try to explain Bakura and presumably the other Yugi too.

"So which one of you is the real 'Bakura'?"

Ryou opened his mouth to answer, then shut it again. His first instinct was to say himself, but Bakura might have come first if they happened to share a name and he hadn't just stolen it for convenience. However, the empty soul room made him hesitate. How much of the person named 'Bakura' was really left within the Ring? Who _was_ he?

 _What_ was he?

Otogi poked his cheek and he nearly fell off his own chair. "Sorry. Didn't mean to set off... whatever that was."

"It's fine."

"If you say so."

An awkward silence again, or at least one that was awkward for both of them this time.

"So..." Otogi asked, clearing his throat beforehand. "Even though they have to put up with someone they don't like sometimes, they still call you a friend? Or like, the negative aspects of you, or whatever."

"Even best friends don't like everything about each other all the time. What happens with me is kind of a more extreme divide than most, but at its heart it's still the same concept."

"So the other you could start a huge fight and they'd still care about this you?"

"Of course." The 'other him' had already tried to kill them and they hadn't ditched Ryou the first chance they got. There really wasn't any place to go from attempted murder but up, but he didn't think Otogi would appreciate knowing that.

Otogi didn't say anything in response, instead looking somewhat contemplative. Which was good for Ryou, since he had kinda lost track of whatever point he'd been trying to make. If it helped Otogi feel better though, that was enough.


	15. Chapter 15

With the chaos of being asked for witness statements from the police about the fire and moving Jounouchi's stuff into his house because like _hell_ was he letting him be stuck with his father when he was discharged, Yugi completely forgot that he needed to tell Ryou and the Ring spirit about his Shadow Game. It was almost a week later when both he and the other him remembered at the same time - he'd told the other him the first chance he got, of course, but both of them were shaken from being apart for far too long to focus on much else. A hurried text message to Ryou later, Yugi was on his way.

The snow had given way to rain, which was almost worse. The whole city was cold and miserable, and Yugi easily thought of many better places to have this conversation. Water filled the age-sunken path into the church with deep puddles that he had to leap across. Raindrops pounded the faded stained glass and with the foreboding clouds overhead, the inner hall was unpleasantly dark even though it was the middle of the day. He couldn't decide which Bakura was the one who insisted on that particular aesthetic. God help him if it was both of them. Or if it started storming - the second thunder started rumbling, he told himself, he was _out_.

Ryou was already there, one bright spot in the dreariness at least. He didn't get to enjoy his presence for very long however, since Bakura's sharp eyes were soon his only company as he began to explain how he got into a Shadow Game. The theft of his Puzzle, the Shadow Game against Otogi's father without an Item.

The _third_ Yugi, who spoke of fragmented souls and was suspiciously kind as he ended the whole thing.

"So... yeah. That's what happened." _  
_

"You're sure you don't remember anything else?"

"Not about the Game."

The other Bakura clicked his tongue in annoyance. Yugi felt like joining him - if anything, laying everything out in the open made it even stranger. "So anyone can call on the Shadows, but that doesn't mean the Shadows are always listening - but if he lost control of them, they'd appear to everyone, always. Both sound pretty shitty."

Both also meant that Yugi definitely needed to stop thinking of it as 'the third Yugi' as soon as possible. Bakura and the other him might've used Shadow magic, but this entity _controlled_ them. It nearly transformed into a demon in front of him, too. In retrospect, he was incredibly lucky whatever it was decided to be kind today. He could feel the other him bristle at just the thought of the danger he'd been in. If they ever met again, Yugi knew he'd have to be more prepared.

"That's what I thought so too; that's got to be how my grandpa did it. He was just unlucky that they were paying attention for the game with Otogi's father, for whatever reason." Yugi didn't really like the idea that anyone random person could find themselves in a Shadow Game by virtue of inherently attracting Shadows. He equally didn't like the idea that his grandpa could have ever done anything to drape his soul in darkness enough to appeal to them. Maybe he was just naturally _brighter_ than anyone else.

"And he really didn't want anything in exchange for stopping the Shadow Game?"

"He didn't seem too, although he didn't say what the cost would be next time. I mean, I know it's a one-time deal and all but the fact that that was even an option..."

If he'd known about it, he would've used that free pass a long time ago.

"What else do you remember?"

"He said he knew how 'they' died."

He regretted letting that slip almost instantly. "What did he mean, 'they'?" Bakura said after a few moments of complete silence, his voice carefully neutral and so quiet it didn't even echo. It didn't feel right at all.

"He said 'they' were sealed in with him, back when the Items were all made."

"And he said this."

"He did."

"To you."

"To me."

Bakura didn't ask anything else. He wouldn't, because a few moments later Ryou was suddenly back in control, looking just as confused as Yugi.

"Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure; he closed the door to his soul room and he's not answering me..."

"Could you tell him I'm sorry?"

"I don't think it's your fault, but alright."

The two of them sat down on one of the pews. Both of them were shivering but Yugi didn't think it was just because of the cold. "Do you think it has something to do with what you said last time? About the Items being made for war?"

Ryou seemed to hunch in on himself. "It's possible," he said, his face pained. "Yugi, I _can't_ say anything more, not without asking Bakura first."

"I know, I just wanted to float that idea out there-!"

The church was illuminated with a sharp crackle of lightning and both of them instinctively clung to each other until the thunder ceased rumbling. Ryou laughed suddenly once the darkness swept back in, the tension in him shattering and Yugi wished the same had happened to himself. Nope, in fact it was even worse. He was done. "This place is creeping me out, can we _please_ get out of here?"

"Sure, I'll walk you home."

"No way, we live in different directions! You'll get soaked."

Ryou crossed his arms and gave him a Look, similar to the ones Jounouchi and him would get from Anzu and Honda whenever they picked game time over study time, and Yugi knew there was no changing his mind.

Kame Game really wasn't that far from the church, but they still ended up completely drenched. Yugi's mom was horrified at the sight of them and refused to let Ryou walk home. "I'll drive you home, don't be ridiculous! Yugi, go get him a towel for his hair - once I've finished with my emails I'll be good to go."

"On it!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Mutou. I'll be up in his room."

It was as untidy as ever. Yugi's only comfort was knowing Ryou's own room was just as messy, even if Ryou knew exactly where everything was on his floor. He sat at Yugi's desk, drying his hair. Despite his laughter in the church he'd grown pensive again as they climbed the stairs.

"Hey, Yugi?"

"What is it?"

"There's something strange going on with me and my soul room that I think I should warn you about. Oh, can you check to make sure the other you is listening?"

Yugi glanced back, the other him appearing beside him in an instant, attentive as always. He gestured to the spot, which apparently satisfied Ryou.

"Good - okay, so apparently there's some other entity inside the Ring. It's capable of moving between soul rooms without being noticed, and it keeps stealing objects from my room and moving it to Bakura's."

"Are you sure Bakura's not the one doing it?" Yugi asked, on the other him's behalf.

Ryou shook his head. "It's not, believe me. He wouldn't have been so insistent on returning them if he had."

"Why?"

"I think he's a little annoyed, honestly," he said with a little grin. "I bet he's a secret neat freak."

"I mean, why is it stealing from you?"

Ryou leaned back in the chair, the smile fading while his eyes briefly drifting to the ceiling as he tried to put it into words. "I really don't know. I guess it's trying to alter my behavior somehow - Bakura said I was acting strangely while everything stolen was in his soul room. I didn't even notice at the time, but I returned to normal after everything was put back, eventually. Hand prints were left on everything, too. I can't get them out."

"Weird."

_Really weird. Bakura's so easy to anger - this thing is taking a grave risk in meddling with him so directly._

Yugi considered passing the almost-compliment along, but decided against it. He didn't know if Ryou had been able to talk to Bakura again on the run home and he didn't really feel like feeding his ego anyway. "Maybe something crossed over when the Puzzle and Ring merged, back with Alexander."

"I hope not... I don't like to think of this thing running around in your soul."

"And I don't like it with yours. Be careful."

"I will."

From downstairs, Yugi's mother shouted that it was time to go.

* * *

School started up for a little while, before closing again for undisclosed reasons. Nobody knew what to make of it; some people thought the school was being shut down for good. When the gang stopped by the hospital to visit and see if he could be discharged any sooner, Jounouchi's duelist instincts were telling him Kaiba was to blame somehow, but that was just silly. Either way, it meant Ryou spent most of his time wandering Domino.

Bakura had picked up on at least one more Millennium Item, now that the two of them were no longer distracted by kidnappings and raging infernos (and he deliberately refused to be distracted by the events of the church, as far as Ryou could tell - he wouldn't say a word about it and slammed the door on Ryou if he brought it up). One seemed to waver in and out of existence, implying whoever owned it knew to hide it, while the other apparently had such a glaringly obvious presence that Bakura was hesitant to go after it at all, suspecting a trap.

In other words, they'd have to come to him. They would, eventually, because the very nature of the Items would draw them together. While Ryou didn't exactly enjoy watching his back all the time, at least he was never alone. If Yugi and the others weren't there as physical bodyguards, he had Bakura. For the morning it'd been just the two of them.

That wasn't the case later on, however. On the way home from the craft store, he spotted Anzu who was with, oddly enough, the other Yugi. The two of them, for all intents and purposes, seemed to be on a date. He decided to pretend he hadn't seen them, to let them have their privacy. That was a good plan, one that worked splendidly until the other Yugi spotted him through the window of the shop he'd ducked into and practically demanded that Ryou join them for lunch.

"Sorry about the date," he whispered while the two of them waited in line at a different Burger World to the one Anzu worked in - she insisted on using her employee discount card to pay. They'd sent the other Yugi on a mission to find and save a table in the crowd. "I would've hidden better if I'd known he'd do this."

"It's fine Bakura, don't worry about it," she said as they picked up their trays, although Ryou couldn't tell if she was saying it for his benefit or her own. "It's not like this is really a _date_ date. Besides, you and me don't hang out enough anyway, so..."

She trailed off, catching sight of a newspaper someone had abandoned on a chair. Expertly balancing the heavy tray in one hand, she snatched it up and stared intently at an ad. "Hey, doesn't your dad own the Domino Museum?"

"I think so..." Did it really count as being owned by him when he was hardly ever there?

Thankfully, Anzu was content to ignore him apparently not remembering what his dad did for a living. "Looks like he's putting on an exhibit about Ancient Egypt. See this eye on the picture? Doesn't it look like the eye on Yugi's Puzzle? When we're done eating, we should go check it out."

It was almost an exact replica, embedded on the forehead of a sarcophagus. He couldn't tell if he'd simply lost interest in keeping up with what exhibits had been cycled in, or if he'd really been so distracted by everything else that it had just slipped his mind. An exhibit on Ancient Egypt could hold so many answers! "Maybe they'll have more information about the Puzzle, and the other Items too!"

Anzu considered it. "The last time we went, we met Shadi. He didn't answer any of our questions, but he did give us a few clues. This time, who knows who we might find?"

Ryou sincerely hoped that they would _not_ meet Shadi. He didn't know how he'd ever be able to explain what happened, or why he still didn't really feel all that guilty about it.

* * *

The exhibit was quiet, odd considering the weather, but maybe everyone else was looking at the dinosaur section or wandering around the gift shop. The other Yugi looked at all the artifacts on display and just by his expression Ryou could tell none of them were striking him as familiar. Even the sarcophagus that Anzu recognized from their last trip couldn't offer anything new. Nothing was leaping out at himself either; not for the other Yugi, or for Bakura's sake.

Eventually, something did.

At the back end of a small side room, that was otherwise entirely empty, there was a stone block. It was almost as tall as the wall itself, set within glass, and emblazoned with art and hieroglyphs. A figure who looked remarkably like Atem stood against another resembling Kaiba. They weren't alone - a familiar magician and a dragon flanked the two combatants, while three fantastical looking creatures observed from above.

"I don't understand," the other Yugi said. "What _is_ this?"

Ryou jumped as Bakura's projection suddenly appeared at his side. He was searching the stone almost as hard as the other Yugi.

_**Are you looking for you?** _

He took a little satisfaction in watching Bakura jump the same way at his question, though it ebbed away as he really looked at Bakura. Everything about him seemed... droopy. Forlorn.

_Yeah. Guess I wasn't important enough to be remembered.  
_

He couldn't let that pass without saying something.

**_I'll remember you then. Who needs some silly rock that nobody understands?  
_ **

Bakura didn't reply before fading away again, but there was a little spark in the soul plane, one that left Ryou glad he'd said it.

"I don't get it either," Anzu muttered. "I don't see any guides around here who could explain it and there's nothing but an estimated date on the little description box."

The other Yugi stared at the stone again, like he was willing it to show him _something_ worthwhile. Eventually, his shoulders slumped. "Let's go."

She nudged him, trying to cheer him up. "C'mon, I'm sure we'll figure something out eventually. Maybe if we come back tomorrow we'll find someone who actually knows what's going on - I bet we just have bad timing and the guides are on break or something. Let's go somewhere more fun."

* * *

Isis watched the trio leave from behind a wall. She clutched her own Millennium Item, quietly grateful she'd at least foreseen that she'd needed to conceal it. Of course the Pharaoh would return when the Tombkeepers abandoned him. Of course the Pharaoh would have bonded with the host of the most evil item of them all. And of course she would be the one to discover this.

Her future - that of her brothers, her _family_ \- remained a void, had been for a little while now. No light, no darkness. She couldn't even call upon that horrible image of being defeated and cast aside by Malik in his mad pursuit of the god cards, thought perhaps that was one small mercy she'd been given.

Perhaps fate had finally grown bored and abandoned her. Perhaps it had never been with her in the first place, the visions just waking nightmares and delusions of false hope that she could stop Malik from destroying himself, Rishid, and everything else.

Fine. She'd already delivered Oblelisk to Seto Kaiba, fulfilling the last clear vision relating to her family she'd had. Now it was time to make a new plan. She was used to losing everything, to building herself back up from the ashes. She was even more used to betrayal, first from her brothers, now from her Necklace.

It was really nothing new.

* * *

The Ghouls had failed to return any useful information to Malik, who decided that he should make more personal contact with his newest target. The task of tracking him down and setting up their meeting therefore fell to Rishid. He spotted him entirely by chance, entering the museum alongside the Pharaoh and another girl their age. He didn't dare enter it - the odds of running into Isis were too high. If she found him, he didn't think he'd be able to turn his back to her again.

Rishid waited outside under a tree until the three re-emerged. They wandered Domino for a while, then stopped at an arcade full of people dodging the rain. Rishid hid himself near one of the quieter vending machines. The girl trounced someone at the dance platform, then invited her companions to try and beat her. He was so close to the person Malik was searching for that watching them stumble around in vain and laugh so freely was almost unbearable, but he couldn't risk a confrontation with the Pharaoh around. Or warn him of his brother, should he be so inclined. Which he wasn't. Truly.

Finally, the Pharaoh and the girl left, leaving Ryou Bakura behind to play. The wielder of the Ring didn't look like much, Rishid decided. Certainly not someone he'd peg as being 'worthy' of the Ring, though perhaps that was exactly why he was chosen. Rishid emerged from his hiding place once he was sure the other two had left and approached as a new song began to play. No vocals, just electronic noise and a stiff beat. A far cry from the chants of the tombs and the ancient songs of prayer that sometimes carried on the wind from faraway cities back home. He didn't know what to make of it. He certainly didn't like it.

"You're good at this."

The boy didn't react to his words, keeping to the rhythm of the song.

"I'd try it myself, but I'm not exactly graceful," he tried to continue, but was suddenly interrupted.

"What do you want?"

The abruptness went against everything he'd witnessed from the boy since the museum, as did the narrowed eyes watching him from the side. He certainly hadn't used such a tone with his friends. Rishid pulled out the false rod Malik had created for him, careful to conceal it from the rest of the arcade. "That's up to you. If you're who I think you are, then you know what this is. I'd like to make a deal concerning it. Are you free now, or...?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

He didn't reply until a short break appeared in the music, when he looked Rishid dead in the eye. "On if the wielder of the Millennium Rod is just a coward or thinks I'm really stupid enough to mistake that shitty stick you're holding for the real thing."

The song resumed and he turned back to the screen. The false rod was no mere stick - it was made of real gold and cast in what Malik claimed was its original forge, though Rishid couldn't see how that was possible. "I see you truly do wield the Ring," Rishid said. He shouldn't have felt so disappointed, but for a few moments he'd dared hope that he could tell Malik they'd found the wrong person, that Keith was just remembering someone unrelated from a long time ago and Malik could give up on at least one doomed path of revenge. They were long overdue a twist of fate that worked in their favor.

He knew he was no longer speaking to Ryou Bakura. Perhaps he hadn't been from the start. What stood before him was three thousand years of dark magic in the making, cloaked in human skin. If he had any authority over Malik, he would have forbidden him from setting foot in even the same country as him.

"A coward then. Piss off."

Unfortunately for Rishid, he had a meeting to set up. "In exchange for your help, I can promise that you'll get the real thing."

"You think you can keep it from me? Cute. Fortunately for you, I promised someone I wouldn't be killing anyone to get those Items anymore. Of course, I'm sure self-defense wouldn't break that..."

Rishid quashed his immediate anger at the threat, hoping he wouldn't see the reaction he wanted - Malik was his baby brother, but he didn't need Rishid to protect him from a little waif like this, even with the Ring.

The song ended, a 'Perfect Score!' flashing on the screen. The Ring wielder let out a little cheer and collected some tokens, then pouted when he realized he had nowhere near enough for any prize. Before he could start another round, Rishid grabbed his arm. "Would you at least meet with my master? Perhaps you can decide on more acceptable terms."

The boy, spirit, whatever and whoever he was speaking to, glared at his arm until he removed it with a quiet apology. As odd as it was to say, it looked like he was discussing something with himself.

"Alright," he said, not sounding too pleased about it. "Meet me by the fountain in Domino Square tomorrow, twelve PM. Tell your boss lunch is on him."


End file.
